


Survivor

by Endgame2017



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bombs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lesbian, Love Bites, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Powerbottom, Rape, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, Top Ian Gallagher, Violence, blowjob, slit wrists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endgame2017/pseuds/Endgame2017
Summary: Mickey almost gets caught by the police in Mexico and ends up in a abandoned building asking Mexican men for a passport and id. Things don't go well and the building blows up. Meanwhile Ian watches the news and learns Mickey is most likely dead. He wants to die too...





	1. Fists and wrists

Mickey casually strolled into the local store a few blocks from his apartment, aiming to buy a few snacks, toiletries, and dinner for the next couple nights. He had been trying to live a normal, non-chaotic life by completing every day tasks without breaking the law. He even hooked himself up with an apartment instead of living in a shithole or on the street, like he had been when he first arrived in the country. The guy that owned the apartment building, his landlord, didn't ask many questions, if any at all. Just took his money each week and left it as that. It was weird to say the least, but even then he was relieved the guy didn't ask any questions, otherwise, it would have opened up a can of chaos, which he was not prepared for.

He scanned the isles picking up numerous items like Pringles, pop-tarts and chocolate bars, everything and anything that appealed to him, before heading over to the cold aisles. He knew he couldn't cook for shit, that was obvious but it's worth a try right? He scanned over all the different types of meat; chicken breasts, sausages, steak, schnitzel, before eventually picking up a frozen ham and pineapple pizza instead - giving up on the idea.  _Fuck it._

He strolled down one last aisle, determined to grab what he needed and head towards the checkout to get the fuck out of there, until he glanced to his left and realized what type of aisle it is. He couldn't help but stare longingly at all the different types of lube and condoms.  _Flavoured, colored, glow in the dark. Really, glow in the dark? What the fuck is this shit?_  He cocked his head over to the lube and found himself thinking of a certain redhead. Yet again. It was like anything and everything triggered memories of Ian from deep down, even passing by a stranger on the sidewalk with flaming red hair. Not going to lie, he misses him, way too much, like a throbbing pain in his chest that just won't go away no matter how many painkillers you take. He walked away sadly, knowing damn well he'd probably never use any of those things ever again. It wasn't just that he'd feel wrong like he was cheating or some shit if he was with someone other than Ian, it's just the fact that he doesn't want to be romantically involved with anyone. Not even a one night stand. He's done with all that shit, he'd rather keep it to himself and be alone forever. He'd been hurt enough in his lifetime. 

He wiped away the single tear that forced it's way through, then grabbed toilet paper and toothpaste on the right side of the aisle away from all the sex shit. After he paid for all his items, he sauntered out of the store holding two plastic bags in his hands, aiming to walk straight home, that was until he noticed a big wanted sign on the Stobie pole directly in front of him. In panic he then looked around the street, head turned every which way, realizing that countless other posters where plastered all over store windows and poles - all with his mug shot from prison saying he is a dangerous escapee and the police are looking for him.

 _They've contacted Mexico. What the fuck? Don't they have anything better to do? Fuck me. Should I leave? I don't have a fucking passport. Fucks sake! Fuck do I do?_   While all these thoughts and ideas ran in and out of his head, he just stood and stared at the poster with sweaty hands gripping grocery bags that all of a sudden felt like they had just gotten a hundred times heavier.

A man possibly in his forties exited the store behind him, holding a shopping bag while sipping on a cheap drink. He was bold, a little chubby, and was wearing beach shorts with the Mexican flag on it, sandals and a white tank top. He looked utterly ridiculous in Mickeys opinion.

The man glanced up at the poster, then at Mickey then back at the poster. "Holy shit!" The man gasped. "You're... You're the escaped convict. Holy fuck!" He began to pull out his phone to call the police.

"No, fuck. You've got it wrong. That's not me." Mickey lied.

"Bullshit! I'm calling the cops." He spat. The brunette dropped his bags and jolted forward in an instant, grabbing the guys phone out of his hands and smashing it on the sidewalk. He then fisted the shocked mans' shirt and rammed him into the wall, smashing his head into the bricks.

"You call the cops and it will be the last thing you fucking do!" Roared Mickey. Despite his obvious fear, the man shakily kneed Mickey in the crotch and punched his throat causing him to fall back onto his ass grasping for air. "THE FUCK?!" Mickey coughed out while stumbling to his feet.

He punched the other man in the face, hard, then continued striking again, again and again until his knuckled literally started bleeding, so he quickly changed to kicking him in the stomach before the man on the floor had the opportunity to escape and bolt to the cops. The man somehow climbed to his feet, writhing in pain when Mickey stopped abusing him because of distant sirens he could hear from afar.  _Is that... Fuck, that's the cops. Shit! Someone called the fucking cops on me._ Country _is full of fucking snitches. The fuck do I do? Run? Yea fucking run._

He quickly got in one last uppercut before bolting away from the scene. The man tried pulling him back by Mickey's blue flannelette but failed as a piece just ripped off and Mickey continued running away from the man, from the police. Two cops were chasing him and the last thing he heard was that fat prick snitching to the cops, telling them who he is.

He ran, he ran for what seemed like hours, days even until he no longer saw the cops following behind him. After so god damn long he was now hiding in an alley, behind two huge garbage bins trying to calm his excessive breathing. _What the fuck did I do now? I can't leave, I can't run, I can't even cross the fucking street without someone nailing me. I'll probably be on the news for fucks' fake so everyone will have an eye out for me. Ugh, fuck! I can't do shit to get out of this._  He can't leave because he would need a passport to leave the country and he doesn't have that. He's stuck there, in between two bins for fuck's sake, unless he can do the impossibe and somehow get his hands on an American passport. Suddenly he had an idea.

His phone rang five times before the guy on the other end picked up."What? I'm fucking busy right now!"

"Hey, Ig." Mickey greeted, smiling at his brothers' voice he hadn't heard in Yonkers. They weren't that close but it was still warming to hear a familiar voice.

"Holy shit! Mickey? Where the fuck are you? It's been months since you escaped. Are you okay? The police are looking everywhere for you. What's going on man?"

"Jesus! One question at a time asshole. Do you know anyone that can get me a passport?"

"Ah, yea. I know a few guys. You planning on leaving the country?" Iggy questioned with a tad of sadness in his voice.

"Not sure yet. Fucking cops nailed me here. Probably need to get out. You know anyone in Mexico that could help me out?" Mickey asked, hopeful.

"Ah, yea actually. I'll text you where you can find them, but dude, be extra careful what you say. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks, shithead."

"No problem dick breath. I mean it, be careful what you say." He repeated, making sure he  _heard_  him.

"Okay fuck," Mickey said while rolling his eyes. His brother abruptly hung up and left Mickey smiling in a fucking alley, missed his piece of shit family. Well, just Mandy and Iggy, everyone else can get fucked, and not in a good way. 

* * *

Over an hour later, after the cops starting looking in a different area of Mexico, the brunette climbed out of his hidey hole, inhaled the last of his cigarette before stubbing it out on the scorching hot sidewalk. He roamed the streets for a while, hiding his face away from cars and pedestrians approaching his way and hid in the closest, inconspicuous spot available when he heard those ear-piercing sirens. A solid forty minutes went by and he was now staring up at the building directly in front of him, debating whether to go inside or not.

 _Iggy said they make fake passports and ID's right?_  Thought Mickey.  _How hard can it be to just ask and give them whatever they want? Fuck, what if they want something I can't give? I don't have a fucking cent to my name._

He walked up to the door, knocked two times then let himself in. "What the fuck do you want?" A tall, tatted Mexican man asked abrasively.

There were two scary ass men sitting on a black, leather couch, two men standing near a bar with drinks in their hands and one man standing in front of Mickey with his right hand on his clock and a hard, fierce expression.

"Ahm, a new ID and passport," He demanded as he took another look around the room. All the men had piercings and tattoo's everywhere you looked. Their eyebrows, cheeks, foreheads, necks... There were even needles and drugs spread out across the coffee table and guns in a duffel bag. What the fuck did he just walk into?

"For what?" The man chuckled, looking at his friends.

"Look, are you gonna give it to me or what?"

"Depends. What do I get in return?"

Mickey rolled his eyes and brushed the tip of his nose with his knuckle.

"What do you want?"

"The 200 grand I could get if I turned your ass in." He said without hesitation before Mickey looked up at the man, shocked and ready to kill him. "Yea that's right. You think we wouldn't recognize you? Your little escape has reached all the way down here and that's a record. Not many escapes reach down here unless you're one of the most wanted in the country. Your ugly mug is plastered everywhere, all over the city. You're worth two hundred thousand, not that I can see why. So tell me... Mikhailo. What could you give me that's better than 200 grand?"

"Jack shit, you prick!" Mickey snapped and headbutted the guy in the face with his already beat up forehead. The man almost fell over but instead, he grabbed onto the side of the bar and straightened himself up.

Every man in that room instinctively withdrew their guns and pointed it straight at Mickey, ready to fire on command.  _Shit, what the fuck did I just do?_  He thought. The man he headbutted slowly and creepily turned back around to face him then looked down at Mickey - obviously to draw fear out of him and make him feel like a weak, small child. "You got balls kid." He was much older, that was clear because of his silver-grey hair and wrinkles around his eyes but even then Mickey hates being called a kid.

"I'm not your fucking kid." Mickey pushed even further. Each man in the small room chuckled a little before returning back to their seriousness. The same man he had hit not moments before pulled out his own gun out of thin air and pistol-whipped Mickey on the left side of his forehead, creating a thunderous smack sound. He fell to the floor grabbing at his bruised face, feeling the blood ooze out his new wound.

"Fuck." He cried out in pain.

He glanced up hoping they weren't all staring at him in sick admiration but unfortunately they were. He suddenly felt so small and so and so worthless, like he was back in his old house, getting a beating from his dad. The man that was supposed to protect him and look out for him. Not hurt him to the point that he passes out. Fuck. He hated this feeling. The feeling of being powerless. Being nothing.

A man from the couch lined up some cocaine, snorted it then waltzed over to Mickey, almost falling flat on his face twice. He grabbed a nearby chair and demanded Mickey sit down. After Mickey refused and flipped him off, two other men grabbed him and tied him down to a chair with rope.  _Fuck._

"Now that you can't move" The man Mickey hit started speaking, "We're going to call the cops on your ass. Better punishment then killing you, right? But we can't be here because of all these guns and drugs can't we?" He rhetorically asked grabbing onto Mickey's face and squeezing. "You come into my joint and disrespect me like that? You're fucking LUCKY I DON'T JUST KILL YOUR PATHETIC ASS!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Mickey yelled as he tried to bite his hand.

"So," He continued, "we'll make the call and leave you here. But before we leave, we're going to attach explosives to you so if you so much as move a fucking inch... well you get the idea, don't you?"

"I thought you wanted the fucking money." Mickey stalled.

"I made that kind of money each day. I don't need you." He practically sang with a sadistic grin.

Several moments later the bombs were attached to Mickey and they were packing up their shit to leave. "You don't have to do this. I'll do whatever you want!" A desperate convict.

"You got nothing to give." A different man laughed.

They all left seconds later, leaving Mickey helpless, trying to untie the rope around his wrists without moving too much. He heard the sirens of police cars just outside the building and started freaking the fuck out, looking for any possible way to get himself out of his predicament. One of the deadly bombs that's attached to his chest, the biggest one, had a piece of string that led to the front door so if someone opened that door. Kapow! He's a deadman. All the other bombs weren't attached to anything else except his chest.

He finally freed himself from the rope around his wrists and moved carefully down to his feet untying those too, being extra careful not to trigger anything. His hands were shaking but he made sure not to make any sudden movements. After he was completely free of rope he had to figure out how to detach the bombs on his chest without setting anything off by touching the wrong thing or moving the wrong way. The police were right outside yelling out his name and ordering him to surrender which made him sweat and shake uncontrollably under pressure. If he doesn't get out then he's either dead or locked away forever.  _Fuck! How did they get here so fast?_

There was literally no way humanly possible he was going to make it out of there a free man, better yet alive, so he gave up, he gave on trying to escape. He had nothing to live for anyway. What's the fucking point in trying to free himself? He's only buying more time before he turns out his lights himself. 

All of a sudden there was a noise, like a clicking noise, like something had just been set off. He looked down at his chest and almost all of the bombs were flashing bright red. "Fuck," He whispered.

The chef of police outside was about to give the order to burst down the door until...

'BOOM!'

"Holy fuck!" Many police officers gasped as they fell to the floor watching the building explode with a roaring fire that was sky high. 

* * *

He took a swig of his cold beer while leaning against the bench in the kitchen that hadn't been thoroughly cleaned since the week before, possibly even the week before that. Staring at the fridge in front of him, lost in thought he faintly noticed someone walk past him, but said nothing. He didn't have the energy to move too much or use his voice after his long, tiring shift he had only just worked. It was most likely one of his brothers meaningless one night stands anyway.

"Ian?" Quiered Lip, appearing from the stairs a couple minutes later. "Hey man, you alright?"

"Yea. Fine." Ian crocked after swallowing the last of his beer.

 _I_ _drunk it all already? Really?_

"You shouldn't be drinking while you're on your meds," Lip said, sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong.

 _Who the fuck is he to lecture me about drinking? I mean really, him of all people. I'm not the one with the fucking drinking problem._  "Mind your own business Lip." Ian half yelled.

"Jesus. Just looking out for you." The older brother said, confused, as he walked around Ian to grab a cup of coffee.

"Watch your own fucking drinking, not mine." He snapped before storming off towards the couch.

He slumped into the curves of the sofa, tried relaxing his stiff body as he took deep breaths of oxygen, filling his lungs. After turning the television on and pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, Debbie and Fiona came down from upstairs, right on cue, arguing and screaming their lungs out at each other... like always.  _For fucks sake._ All they do is fight and argue over practically nothing. It was like they didn't know how to get along no matter how hard they tried... or didn't try. Don't they ever get tired of jumping down each other's throats all the time?

"Stop fucking yelling!" Ian screamed from the couch.

Both Fiona and Debbie stopped tearing each other up and instead turned their attention towards Ian. "Jeez. You alright?"

"Yep. Just sick of you two fucking fighting all the time." He answered while lighting up his cigarette and taking a drag. He felt like something was terribly wrong but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. He just knew something bad had happened from the nagging, empty feeling he felt deep in his chest. It was like something or someone he cared for had been ripped away from him.

Fiona took a seat next to Ian and lit her own cigarette while Debbie stormed off to the kitchen with Frannie. "Sorry we fight all the time." She apologized.

"Whatever. What's she even doing here? Doesn't she live with Neil now?"

"Don't know, don't care. At least we get to see Frannie."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Mumbled Ian as he puffed on his cancer stick.

Fiona cocked her head to the right and stared at her younger brother, puzzled as to why he would say something like that. "Just because I don't stand by her choices doesn't mean I don't care about my niece."

"Yeah, but you didn't hold the kid for how long?"

Before she could shoot out a reply, Lip and Debbie both entered the room with beers and baby food. Lip sat on the recliner and Debbie sat next to Fiona with Frannie in her arms.

"When's Carl going back to military school?" Debbie asked Fiona.

"Not sure. A week maybe. Do you know where he is?" 

"He's gone to see Domonique's dad. Don't know why." Debbie sniffed as she played with Frannie.

"Gonna miss the little shit." Lip interrupted.

"Yea. Me too. Where the fuck is Frank?" Debbie suddenly asked and everyone chuckled.

"He smoked half a pound of Meth. Probably has brain damage. Too early to tell." Ian stated while stubbing out his smoke.

"Best guess is, in a gutter somewhere or the morgue." Fiona laughed.

"My money's on Morgue."

The siblings continued talking about boring unimportant shit while Ian just sat there half listening, staring blankly at the wall of pictures in front of him. A few long minutes passed by and by then he had powered his way through yet another two cigarettes and half of Fiona's. He usually doesn't smoke that much but the pain in his chest and the sick, empty feeling deep within his stomach caused him to need something to calm his nerves, even if it's cancer sticks. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong, no matter how hard he racked his brain trying to think of a reason why he could be feeling this way, but he knew something awful had happened, he just knew it. All of a sudden 'BREAKING NEWS' popped up on tv which gathered Ian's attention straight away.

"Guys shut up, I want to hear this," Ian demanded before he grabbed the remote and turned the volume up.

"What is it?" Lip asked but no one seemed to have an answer.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, watching and listening until... "Escapee Damon Cardeno has just been found outside of Oklahoma moments ago and has been sent back to Stateville Correctional Center, awaiting his sentence."

"Damon? Is that who Mickey escaped with?" Fiona asked nosily. Ian shrugged his shoulders as an answer, not wanting to talk while he was listening. Fuck, d _on't tell me they've found Mickey._

"Another escapee has been found in Mexico not long ago and escaped the authorities. Police had reason to believe he hid in an abandoned building and moments ago that same building blew up. There was a body inside that has yet to be identified but it possibly could be Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. He-"

"Wait... what?!" He shrieked in fear.

He couldn't believe it. _Is this real? Am I imagining it? Is he... Is he really de...dead?_  He was in a state of complete and utter shock. He couldn't speak, couldn't move, just dropped to his weak knees unable to believe this was all real. He couldn't listen to that bullshit anymore, especially his family in his ear trying to calm him down when he's having a full-on panic attack. That empty feeling his in his chest from moments ago suddenly got a hundred times worse. It was as if his heart had quite literally broken in two, or shattered into a million tiny pieces.. The love of his life is dead, gone and now he felt completely empty inside, it was like he was dead himself. He had nothing else to live for. He hurt Mickey in more ways than one hand and now he is gone, forever, before he could apologize and beg for forgiveness. It was as if all his senses shut off and he wasn't there anymore. Tears streamed down his face and his whole body shook on fear but he didn't notice, all he could think about is Mickey. Dead.

 _He's... dead... He's dead. He's dead. HE'S FUCKING DEAD._ Kept replaying over and over in his head like a broken record.  _No, he can't be dead. He's strong. He's Mickey. Mickey makes it through anything. He survived his dad, prison... me. He can handle anything. He must_ have _gotten out. There's just no way. It must be a mistake. That body probably isn't his. It can't be. It's not possible. It's just not fucking possible! Why the fuck did I come back here? I should have just left with Mickey when I had the chance._

He couldn't see very well, he couldn't feel his own body and the voices around him felt like they were a million miles away. He tried standing up from the floor, but his knees were trembling immensely and the weight on his feet made him feel like he weighed a ton. His vision promptly switched from blurry to pitch black and then he felt himself falling forwards.

 

He must have been on the floor for a lot longer than he thought because everyone around him had left him there and was now chatting in the kitchen about what to do about him. He slowly stood up on wobbly legs and rushed upstairs to his room as fast as his body could bear after fainting, not caring that everyone was staring behind him. He slammed the door shut, pulled his phone out his pocket and dialed a number. 

"H-Hello?" Sniffled an innocent, trembling voice.

"Mandy! Mandy, it's not him right? It can't be him. Do you know anything? Have the cops said anything to you?" Ian asked repeatedly while pacing around his room, going slightly insane.

"Ian? I-I don't know. The police aren't talking. They-" She paused. "They said its very likely it's him. The body, it had a piece of material... the same material mickey was wearing when they chased him around the country." Mandy stuttered.

"No. NO! They got it wrong. He's not dead. He's not." Ian yelled. "HE'S JUST NOT!"

"I know." She sobbed, feeling the same pain Ian was feeling.

"He can't be dead. He just can't."

"I'll try find out more. I'll... I'll let you know as soon as I can. I have a feeling it's not him."

"I fucking hope so."

He immediately hung up and threw his phone across the room, angry and distraught about the events that had taken place. It made a loud thud that echoed throughout the house and then he started smashing up his room, destroying everything in his way whether it was his or not. He couldn't stop throwing punches and screaming as images of Mickey lying broken and alone in that building, burning hot as flames burned his skin off. He should have been there. He should have helped him. Fiona bolted into the room, grabbed ahold of him to stop him from breaking something else then hugged him from behind, attempting to calm him from the state he's in.

"Hey, hey. I got you. It's okay. I'm right here. You're not alone."

"He's... He's dead Fi."

"No one knows that for sure. I bet it's not even him Ian. It's probably not even him."

"NO! He's wearing the same clothes, Mandy told me!" The shattered man explained, pushing Fiona off so they were face to face.

"Ian, cops get it wrong all the tim-"

"Get out. " Ian interrupted. "Get the fuck out!"

"Ian I-"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FIONA!" He screamed.

She nodded sadly, not knowing how she was going to help him through this one then quietly stepped out of the room. She'd never lost anyone like Ian had just like Mickey so she had no idea how to help him especially since he's got bipolar. All his emotions would be heightened and a hundred times worse. His tears were pouring down his face, soaking into his t-shirt and his knees felt like they were going to snap off from standing. He slammed the door on Fiona's face and collapsed onto his bed intent on escaping the world even for a little while.

 _He's fucking dead. He's gone. I'm never going to see him again. I can never apologise for everything I've done. All the pain I've caused. Everything I've done to hurt him. He was meant to be on a beach somewhere in Mexico drinking tequila, in his fucking sandals, feeling the sun reflect off his skin. He was meant to be happy. Not burnt to a crisp, dead in a fucking abandoned building. Alone._ _It wasn't, meant to be like this. He was meant to die of old age fucking decades from now. He was meant to live a long and happy life._

He was curled up in his bed not moving an inch for hours and hours which seemed like torturing minutes to him. Fiona and Debbie tip-toed in a couple times to check on him but he said nothing at all when they asked if he was okay. He couldn't move his body or speak, all he could do was cry facing the wall playing back all the memories of when he was falling for Mickey and the happy life they had for a short period of time. Lip and Trevor kept checking on him in between Fiona but still nothing, no progress.

Trevor and Ian had broken up, mutually, after Ian ran away with Mickey and ever since they've just been good friends. Strictly friends, nothing more than that. Trevor even started dating this new guy, Elliot, not too long ago that makes him immensely happy and treats him like a king. Ian, on the other hand, wasn't up for dating; at all. He was miserable without Mickey and that was clear as day. 

* * *

A whole day had passed and Ian still refused to move. All he could think about was the love of his life. He hadn't even noticed anyone had been in the room, checking in on him. Eventually, Fiona gave in and climbed in beside Ian.

"Ian? Ian, I need to talk to you but I need you to stay calm, okay?" He somehow found the strength to nod his head from underneath the covers which he wished he hadn't straight after because she pulled down the sheets so she could see his face. His eyes were red and puffy and he was still crying. "The-The um police cant ah... they can't identify the body because-"

"because the body was too burnt to leave any DNA." Ian finished.

"Yea... Doesn't mean it's him okay."

"Just leave me alone." He cried pulling the sheets back over his head.

"I'll be right out there okay."

Ian said nothing so Fiona left but kept the door open just in-case Ian did something reckless. "He okay?" Carl asked just as Fiona came down the stairs.

"No, he's not." She answered, worried about her little brother.

"What happened?"

"Ah, a building blew up in Mexico and um it's possible Mickey was in it," Fiona replied.

"Holy shit!"

"Yea and the body was too burnt up to leave DNA so they can't know for sure it was him" Lip continued.

"He isn't taking his meds and he won't get out of bed."

"You think he should... you know, go back to the hospital for a few days?" Lip asked.

"No... I don't know. If he isn't back on his meds and out of bed by tomorrow then yea."

"I'll go see if he's okay," Carl said while walking up the stairs. The door was now shut and there were strange noises in the room which made Carl instantly panic. "Ian? You alright?" He asked in a worried tone as he opened the door hoping like hell that he was okay. "HOLY FUCK!" Carl screamed. "IAN!"

The other siblings rushed upstairs as fast as they could to see what was going on. There was blood absolutely everywhere they looked, on the floor, bed, walls, and Ian was lying lifeless on the floor, blood oozing out of his wrists with a piece of broken glass in his hand. Carl flung towards Ian instinctively, grabbing nearby clothes and towels off the floor to wrap around his cut up wrists.

"Ian, it's going to be okay. Shh don't talk it's okay." Fiona whispered painfully as she pulled out her phone to call 911. Lip held one wrist as Carl held the other trying as hard as they could stop the bleeding before he bled out and died.

All he could see was Mickey. He was everywhere. Flashes of his beautiful, angel-like face, his body, his eyes, everything. His voice was ringing in his ears and all he wanted to do was give himself over to it and be with Mickey forever. He felt his blood oozing out his veins at an insanely rapid pace and he felt relieved. Relieved that he was dying.

"Ian just hang in there. The ambulance is coming. Ian? Ian look at me stay awake. Ian." They all kept repeating, desperately trying to keep him alive.

He was so close to Mickey he could almost feel it. He was right there. His gorgeous smile and his crystal blue eyes staring right at him.

"Mickey..." Ian muttered before his eyes finally closed and surrendered over to the light.

"IAN? IAN! DON'T YOU DARE. OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES! IAN!"


	2. Psych Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds himself locked up in a psych ward and he gets a little visitor.

 

_“Mick?” Ian cried as he looked around the white room._

_“Yea? You okay?” Mickey replied._

_Ian scanned the room but no Mickey. Where did he go? He was just there, like two seconds ago._

_“Where did you go?”_

_“What do you mean? I’m right here.”_

_“No. No I can’t see you. Where are you?” Ian whimpered._

_“I’m right here. With you.”_

_“Where?”_

_“I’ll always be with you.”_

_“What do you mean, you’ll always be with me? Are yo- No you can’t be.” Ian said as a tear dropped._

_“What Ian?”_

_“Are you really dead?”_

_“Ian, it’s okay. I’ll always be with you.”_

_“No. NO! You can’t be dead. Come back to me. Please Mick come back to me.” He dropped to his knees crying._

_“I’ll always be with you. Every step of the way. Good bye Firecrotch…”_

_“NO. PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME. I LOVE YOU!”_

 

Ian awoke to a light right above his face. He squinted his eyes and muttered ‘shit’ under his breath. He turned his head away from the light and noticed a drip in his arm.

What the fuck? Where am I?

He slowly sat up and saw the bandages around both his wrists, stained red. Am I in the hospital? Every thing that happened the past couple days came crashing back. Holy fuck I tried to kill myself. What the fuck is wrong with me? I’m not fucking Monica. Fuck, I must have scared a lot of people. Shit.

He looked around the room and found Debbie passed out on the hospital chair with Frannie in her arms. He smiled at the sight for a second then remembered the worst thing possible. Mickey is gone.

Was that heaven? Or just a dream? Mickey’s really dead, isn’t he. He basically said it himself. If that really was him. It felt so real, his touch, his voice. Everything.  
He closed his eyes and tried to picture Mickey in his head, but all he could see was a burnt body. He sighed and wiped away a tear.

‘I’ll always be with you’... What does that mean? Another tear escaped his eyes before Fiona came running in the room.

“Ian? Ian! You’re awake.” She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I-I don’t know Fi. I’m sorry.” He croaked looking down at his lap.

“I know. Just please don’t do it again. You scared the living shit out of me!” Ian nodded and fiddled with his fingers.

“Where’s Carl and Lip? I need to apologise.” Ian quietly explained.

“Lip is getting coffee and Carl went to the bathroom”

“O-okay. Look Fi I didn’t mean to scare anyone. I-I just… Mickey.” Ian sobbed.

“I know. He really meant alot to you didn’t he?”

“Yea” Ian confirmed as tears poured down his cheeks.

“Ian I understand but you can’t do anything like that ever again. You really almost fucking died. The nurses said if Carl and Lip didn’t hold your wounds to try stop the bleeding, you would have died. Do you get it Ian? Dead, you would be dead and we need you.”

“I’m so sorry. I just can’t handle him not being… alive. I need him.”

“Come here Ian.” She demanded as she pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her for a few seconds. He felt woozy and sick to his stomach so he let go.

“Yea you won’t be able to move much bud. Lost a lot of blood.”

“How long have I been here?” Ian asked looking up at Fiona.

“Ah a little over three days” Fiona answered as she sat down in the chair beside him.

“Fuck” Ian whispered.

In the corner of his eye he saw movement at the door. Lip and Carl walked in each holding a coffee while they talked. They both looked up at Fiona and Ian after a second.

“Ian? You’re awake.” Carl realised and bolted towards Ian. “Fucking asshole.”

“I’m really fucking sorry.” Ian apologised again.

“It’s okay” Lip said making his way around the other side of the hospital bed blocking Ian’s view of his sister and niece. “We get it.”

“No. I’m really fucking sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I acted like Monica but I’m not her. I’ll never be her. And I shouldn’t have done it in front of you guys. I’m just really sorry. It won’t happen again.” They all apologetically smiled and comforted him until a nurse walked in, with a tray.

“Look who’s awake” She grinned. “How are you feeling?” She asked straight after.

“Um same as usual. Just a little idk dizzy.”

“Yea that’s expected kid.” She said as she placed the tray of disgusting hospital food beside Ian. “We’ve put you back on your meds and added other meds to help with the pain. In the next few days you should be a lot better, you just need to stay here for a while and rest.”

“So I can go home in a few days?” Ian asked hopeful.

Not even twenty minutes awake and he wanted to leave the hospital. He noticed the woman looked at Fiona and Lip worriedly.

“What? What is it?” Ian almost yelled.

“Look Ian” Lip sighed. “Because you’re bipolar the hospital shitheads wants to put you in a different hospital for a couple days, after your cuts heal.”

A fucking nut house? Again? Yea the fucking hospital wants to, yea right. For fucks sake. I’m not going to hurt myself again.

“The nurses or you guys?” Ian chuffed and they all looked at each other guiltily. “Fuck off i’m not going.” Ian yelled.

“It might help you Ian. You’ve been acting out for months and now because of…” Fiona paused.

Lip jumped in “Look we’re just saying that we don’t think your meds were working that well so you should just check in until you’re feeling better.”

“I feel fine!” He snapped.

“Ian, just try it okay. You’ll be fine.” Carl insisted.

“Fuck! Whatever. Is there any new information about… him?”

“No not yet. Honestly I think the police got it all wrong.” Fiona said as she rubbed his hand.

“Yea doubt it.” Ian whispered as he fought back tears.

“Trevor was here earlier” Lip suddenly changed the subject.

“Just another person I need to apologise to”

“He’s not looking for an apology Ian. He cares about you. Just wanted to check on you.”

“IAN!?” Debbie asked as she jumped up and threw one arm around him.

“Yea, i’m here debs” He answered and kissed her forehead.

“Don’t ever do that again. You hear me! I need my brother and Frannie needs her uncle. Understand?”

“Yea, yea I understand. I’m sorry.” He whispered then kissed Frannie’s forehead.

“I love you Ian.”

“Yea. I’m so sorry.”

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Two days later Ian’s wounds were healing pretty quickly and he seemed a lot better. Well not as manic because of the drugs but still really upset over Mickey. Everytime he woke up, for a split second he imagined Mickey on a beach enjoying his life, smiling. His fucking amazing smile. Then everything comes crashing back to him and he realised he’s gone… forever.

Fuck.

He didn’t remember much about recovering because he was asleep most of the time, or passed out because of the drugs they put him on. What he did remember was the television on in the hospital room. He changed the channel to the news to see if there really isn't any new information.

He turned the volume up so he could hear.

“When police found Mikhailo in Mexico, a man tried stopping him from running outside a food store. A piece of material from his flannelette tore off as he continued running. There was a piece of the same material found on the body-”

Yea, like they all said, there wasn’t anything new. Why was Mickey even in an abandoned building? If it was abandoned then the gas wouldn’t be connected. How did it blow up? He continued listening.

“They found pieces of explosives attached to the body. It was either suicide or murder.”

Murder? Fucking murder? What the fuck? What did Mickey get involved in? He would never, ever try to kill himself. He’s southside, he’s too tough for that shit. But then again, i’m southside too. And Mickey’s the one that got out the ghetto. Is it possible that he did try to kill himself? Murder sounds more believable though.

He closed his eyes and turned on his side. He tried to block out everything, this whole thing. Everything was just too much, to handle. Fuck. He drifted off to sleep shortly after.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

When he got discharged from the hospital, Fiona and Lip were waiting outside for him to take him to the fucking nuthouse. He knew he didn’t belong there but he wasn’t about to put up a fight. He just wanted to prove how sane and perfectly fine he is. He isn’t manic he’s just grieving right? Fuck, he misses Mickey. Too much.

Once they reached the psych ward, Fiona linked arms with him and guided him into the building. What, did she think I was going to run? His vision went a little blurry and the next thing he knew he was sitting in the cafeteria eating jello wearing a fucking yellow shirt and grey pants.

“Where am I?” He said to the bold guy sitting next to him.

“The hospital.” He answered with a mouth full of food.

“The hospital? What-What kind of hospital?”

“Um the kind for crazy people. That’s what they call us.” The man looked up at Ian and stared while tilting his head.

Ian uncomfortably stood up and walked over to one of the men near the door.

“Can I help you?”

“Where am I?” Ian asked while looking around at all the other patients.

“The psych ward kid.” He answered preparing for Ian to make a run for it.

“W-Why am I here? I’m not supposed to be here.” Ian said as he looked around in circles.

“Kid calm down it’s okay.” The man rested his hands on Ian’s shoulders to calm him down. “Look” He said as he held up one of Ians wrists. “You’re in here because you need to relax and get healthy. People love you and don’t want you to die.”

Ian nodded and started stumbling away to his table, before turning around and asking, “Have you heard anything?”

“Heard anything about what?”

“M-Mickey. Mickey.” Ian stuttered.

“Who’s Mickey?” He asked while keeping an eye on the patient's eating.

“The man I love.” Ian cried.

“Why don’t you go sit down and eat something. Don’t want you to starve.”

“No. No the escaped convict. Mikhailo. Is he really dead?”

“The escapee? I’m not sure, looks that way. Why?”

Ian dropped to the floor sobbing. Another man and woman rushed over and helped him off the floor.

“NO! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” He screamed. All the other patients laughed and clapped. “STOP FUCKING CLAPPING!” He ordered.

“Ian, Ian it’s okay. Calm down. If you don’t calm down we’re going need to medicate you again.”

“Again?” Ian confusingly asked.

“Yea again.”

“How long have I been here?”

“A couple hours.”

“No I need to leave. I need to get out of here.” He rushed towards the door but hands held him back. “GET OFF ME! DON’T TOUCH ME!”

The nurse came rushing in as Ian shoved people off him and ran towards the man guarding the door. She jabbed him in the neck with a syringe and Ian gasped grabbing onto his neck. “What the fuck did you put in me?” He asked. He suddenly felt dizzy and the nurse caught him before he passed out.

******************************************************************************************************************************

The next two days were all a blur in Ian’s head. He ate in the cafeteria, slept in a room full of other patients and showered. Every day on repeat. He was trying to be on his best behaviour to get out of that place.

It was ‘bedtime’ and Ian was trying to get to sleep. The guy in the bunk above him kept talking and moving around causing Ian to stay awake. He stood up and started pacing around the room.

“Hey, are you okay? You look upset. Want me to get the nurse?” A aboriginal guy asked from across the room.

“Leave me alone.” Ian yelled.

“Fine whatever.” The guy answered and went back to laying down. He continued pacing around the room not knowing what to do.

He looked out the window and saw a couple walking past the building. They were holding hands, laughing and clinging on the each other. Fuck. He tore his eyes away, not wanting to think about the fact that Mickey’s gone and he’ll never be truly happy with anyone. No one can replace Mickey. He punched the wall next to the window.

“Shit. Fuck.” He whispered, biting down on his lip to quiet any noises.

The man on the top bunk had fallen asleep. He looked around the room and everyone was passed out. How long have I been walking around? Shit.

He took off the bandage on his left wrist and saw that it wasn’t completely healed yet. It was starting to scar, but there was still a little bit of blood, so he wrapped his arm back up and climbed back into bed. It was hard getting to sleep but eventually he did.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Lip, Fiona, Debbie, Carl and Trevor all came to visit him the next day. The nurse escorted Ian into the visiting area where they all were sitting on the chairs.

“Hey Ian. You feeling okay?” Fiona asked as she hugged him and everyone stood up.

“Yea, better. I’m feeling better.” He nodded.

“Everyone’s here to see you.” Fiona said as she pointed to everyone. “Come sit down.”

He hugged everyone before heading over to the chairs. He sat next to Carl and Lip while Fiona, Debbie and Trevor sat on chairs in front of him.

“You doing alright in here man?” Lip asked.

Ian didn’t respond for a couple seconds and everyone looked worried. He turned his head to look at his brother, then finally replied.

“The jello is good.”

“That’s great man. So you’re doing alright?”

“Yea i’m fine.” He replied while staring at Debbie.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Debbie trying to figure out why Ian was staring.

“Debbie?” Ian asked.

“Yeah?”

“W-Where’s Frannie?”

“She’s with Neil and Sierra.”

“Is she okay? Are they looking after her?”

“Yea she’s in good hands”

Everyone filled Ian in about what they’ve been up to the last couple days, in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Yea so Frank has been acting fucking weird. Trying to be a parent and shit.” Carl explained.

“He smoked half of his meth.” Lip added.

“Frank? He’s an asshole.” Ian replied as he stared at the ground and everyone smiled at the cursing. “Shouldn’t you be at school? The military?”

“Go back next week.” Carl smiled.

“What happened to your knuckles?” Trevor asked

“I-I don’t know” Ian mumbled as he turned his attention to his knuckles and stared.

“You’ve only got until tomorrow then you can come home.” Fiona comforted.

Ian stared at the other patients visiting people behind Fiona. A woman was sobbing, another woman was doing some weird shit with her hands as her visitor tried calming her down and a man was pacing around the room, yelling.

“I don’t belong in here.” Ian sobbed.

“We know. You’ve only got until tomorrow.” Fiona repeated.

“The body. Is there anyway the body can be identified?” Ian questioned everyone.

“Not really man. But it doesn’t mean it’s him.” Lip answered as he put his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t” He put his head in his hands trying to keep himself from crying.

“Hey it’s okay. I bet he’s out there right now, alive. Don’t cry.” Trevor said as he put his hand on his back.

He stood up and started walking away from everyone.

“Where are you going?” Debbie asked.

“Ah, I’m tired.” Ian replied as he walked back to his temporary room.

“I’ve never seen him like that before” Trevor stated.

“Yea, he’s just going through some shit. He’ll be okay.” Lip sniffed.” The last time he was in here Mickey visited him. So it’s probably getting to him more.” He added.

“Do you think he’s going to be okay. Not his disease… like with the whole Mickey thing.” Debbie asked her older siblings, as they started walking to the exit.

“Don’t know Debs. He just lost the love of his life. I don’t think he’ll ever be okay.” Fiona explained.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Nurses came in to get him to eat in the cafeteria. He picked at his food and ate half his jello before returning to his bed. He slept for what seemed like 5 minutes, but it was actually half a day.

The next thing he remembered is sitting in the visiting room, again. He saw blonde hair everywhere and a gorgeous smile.

“Ian? Ian are you okay?” A woman asked.

“Yea. Yea i’m okay. Who are you?” He asked trying to focus on her face.

“You don’t know who I am?” She worriedly smiled. His vision cleared and set on her face.

“Mandy?”

“Yea it’s me shithead. How are you?”

“Fine, fine.” He answered looking at the wall beside her.

“Ian? What, what are you looking at?” He didn’t answer, just snapped his head back to look at Mandy. “You tried killing yourself… why?”

He looked down at his wrists and Mandy had her hands over his bandages. He looked up into her perfect blue eyes that reminded him of...

“Mickey” He simply answered.

“Oh Ian. Come here” She pulled him in for a long hug. “When you get out of here, I’ll take you somewhere. There’s something you need to see.” She whispered in his ear.

Once she pulled away Ian spoke, “What is it?”

Before she could answer, a women at the desk called out to Mandy telling her that her time is up.

“I gotta go. No matter how much these people piss you off try to stay calm okay? You don’t belong in here.” She stood up to leave.

“I am calm.” Ian muttered under his breath.

“I know” She kissed his forehead and started walking towards the door. “Love you Ian” He just nodded as he remained sitting on the chair.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Mandy rushed outside, anxious to get out of that place. The nurses, the smell, the patients (that actually need to be there) just overwhelmed her. She felt sick to her stomach. Just seeing Ian basically out of it, with red puffy eyes and that fucking yellow jumper, that screamed ‘IM CRAZY’ made her want to cry for days. Her best friend deserved better than this life. She knew for sure Ian did NOT belong there. He’s not insane. He’s tougher than those people. He can handle his shit… Can he? He did slice open his wrists. Fuck.

She caught a taxi to her shitty hotel room and paid the driver once she arrived outside the building.

“Hey. I know this is forward, but you’re too damn beautiful. Could I get your number? We could maybe go for dinner sometime.”

“Sure.” She smiled at the driver and gave him a fake number.

It not the fact that he was ugly or anything but she really can’t be getting into relationships or leading people on with her career. Nope, don’t need that shit show.

She jumped out the back seat and waved him off politely as he drove off slowly. She stumbled into the building and raced up the stairs to her room.

“Assface, you here?” Mandy yelled as she unlocked the door and shut it behind her.

“Yea douchebag. Did you see him? Is he okay?” A man asked appearing from the small bathroom.

“Yea Mick. I saw him.”


	3. Sibling reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mickey survived and found his way back to the South side

A couple days before

 

"Fuckk!" Mickey yelled as all the bombs turned red on his chest.

 

This is it. I'm dead. I'm fucking dead. How the fuck do I get these off? Fuck I was just starting my life. Fucking hell. WHY THE FUCK DO THEY KEEP FLASHING?! He  studied the bombs closely. Why is there a countdown? WHAT THE FUCK?!

 

43... 42....41...

 

"HOLY FUCK!" A man gasped.

 

The fuck? Mickey flung around to find out who the voice belongs to.

 

"Who the fuck are you? Get these off me!" Mickey demanded. 

 

The guy d ropped his bag and ran over to help Mickey.

 

"Hurry up, fuck! There's a fucking countdown!" Mickey yelled.

 

The man grabbed pliers out of fuck knows where and started trying to figure out how to get these fuckers off. 

 

21...20...19....

 

"Jesus i'm going t o blow up and leave my corpse all over the fucking planet. Hurry up!" Mickey demanded.

 

He lifted his hand carefully to wipe his sweat off his forehead. The guy detached the bombs from Mickey and tore his flannelette off at the same time. 

 

"The bombs will still go off they're just not attached to you. Get out of here while I try turning them off completely."

 

15... 14... 13...  


 

"You'll fucking die just leave em." Mickey said rubbing his chest over his shirt.

 

"This used to be my home. I'm not leaving. Ain 't got a life anyway. Go!" He yelled.

 

"Fuck..."

 

Mickey grabbed a jacket off the floor then ran out the back door, into the back yard. He walked around the side of the house and ducked when he saw the cops. All of a sudden he heard a massive bang and saw all the cops fall to the floor. The glass that u sed to be on the window above him shattered all over him. 

 

Fuck what do I do? They're all right there. How do I get out of this? 

 

He felt the heat from the building and then carefully looked into the window. Everything was on fire. The police were staring at the burning building so Mickey took the chance to escape. He ducked his head and jumped the fence next to him. He was on someone else's front yard and he hid behind a bin. Once he saw the police didn't notice he ran across the grass as quick  as possible then jumped another fence. He continued doing that until he was far enough down the street that he co uld run and find a place to hide.

 

Fucking stupid Mexican cunts. Think they can kill me, fuck! Who the fuck was that guy? Did he really die? Stupid fuck should have escaped when he had the chance.

 

He put on the jacket and hid his face with the hoodie. Every time a car drove past or he saw som eone, he ducked his head just in case they saw his face. He found his way to the back of a store and hid in between dumpsters. He didn't know what to do so he just called Iggy.

 

"Yea? What?"

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Mickey exploded.

 

"Mickey? The fuck you talking about?" Iggy asked confused.

 

"Those fucking Mexican guys tried blowing me up you fuckhead. Are you fucking stupid sending me to them?!"  


 

"You serious? The fuck did you say to them?"

 

"Nothing." Mickey held back realising it was his own fault.

 

"Mickey they don't do that to anyone that speaks. The fuck did you do?" 

 

"The guy was a dick... so I hit him..."

 

"YOU FUCK. You hit him?!" Iggy gasped

 

"Headbutted but yea." Mickey corrected.

 

"What did I tell you Mickey? Fuck sakes. Wait. Holy shit!" Iggy paused.

 

"What?" Mickey questioned.

 

"You're on the fucking news."

 

"Wait what? What does it say?" Mickey asked. "Iggy!" He yelled.

 

"That a building blew up and there was a body inside. They think it's you."

 

"Holy fuck. They think it's me? Um alright don't tell anyone about this call alright. It's better the cops think i'm dead."

 

"How'd you get out?" Iggy asked suddenly worried.

 

"This guy helped me but stayed behind to turn the bombs off. Stupid fuck should have left when he had the chance." He explained.

 

"Who the fuck stays behind? Anyway what are you gonna do now?"

 

"Find a way to get out of Mexico... You have a passport by any chance?"

 

"You think i'm some rich fuck? No, but Mandy does."

 

"Mandy? I haven't spoken to her since I was in prison. You think she'll come get me?"

 

"You're so fucking stupid you know that. Mandy would travel to fucking China if it meant she could see you again. Her and her fucking favoritism." Iggy laughed.

 

"Alright alright. I'll call her."

 

"Okay. Call whenever little brother."

 

"Yea bye."

 

He hung up and looked around to see if anyone spotted him. Nope no one is around. Should I call Mandy? Is she gonna be mad? What if she tells me to fuck off? Favourite? Yea right Iggy was always her favourite. Wait was he? Fuck who knows. I'll call her later. 

 

He decided to just stay there the night to make sure the cops don't spot him. It would be too risky to walk around right now. He tried getting comfortable with cardboard boxes like a fucking homeless person. After a while he dozed off.

 

********************************************************************************************************************

 

He checked his phone once he woke up. It was 10:34am. He searched the area. No one was around thank fuck.  Have to find a better hiding spot and somehow grab all my shit from the apartment. Why the fuck didn't I just sleep there? Would the cops find out I've been staying there?

 

He stood up from behind the dumpsters and decided to go to his apartment first. He made sure his hoodie covered his face then shoved his hands in his pockets. His apartment was only a few blocks away, can't be that hard right? The cops already think i'm dead anyway.  


 

He took side streets and alley ways hiding his face from everyone. Once he finally arrived at his apartment, he walked around to the back of the building. He thought climbing the fire escape up to his window, would be a better idea then just walking in and people recognising him.

 

He climbed his way up to his apartment and opened his window. Thank fuck my window is right near the fire escape. He thought before climbing through his window. Once he closed it, he grabbed a duffel bag from his room and starting packing up all his shit.

 

Could they track this room back to me? The guy doesn't have any of my details but would he snitch if he watches the news?

 

 

Once he packed up all his things he decided to take a shower before he left the apartment. He quickly stripped in the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He grabbed the shampoo and tried squeezing some of it out.

 

"Fucks sake." He yelled when he realised he left his groceries with the shampoo, on the sidewalk when that guy called the cops. 

 

He squeezed out as much as he could then attempted to wash his hair. He cleaned the rest of his body then turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel, dried himself then threw on different clothes. 

 

He chose same old jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, a thin button up shirt over the top (that he didn't button up) and a thick black jacket. He threw on his shoes then grabbed the rest of his clothes and any evidence he was there and shoved it in his duffel bag. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the apartment the same way he came in. 

 

Where the fuck do I go now? The cops will probably find my apartment. Where should I hide? Should I hide in Miguels bar? He won't snitch right? I could hide in the back room. Fuck i'll just try and ask.

 

He reached the bottom of the fire escape and flipped his hoodie over his head. He only had to walk a few blocks before he reached his friends bar. He made sure he took as many side streets and alleys as he could. He walked in the bar hiding his face from everyone. Miguel spotted him as his jaw hung open.

 

Fuck.

 

He walked over to Miguel and he immediately escorted him into his back room. 

 

"Fuck. I knew you were hiding something but I didn't think it would be this _Mikhailo_." 

 

"Yea I know man. It's a long fucking story."

 

"What are you doing here? How did you get out that building? Its all over the news. Who's fuckin body is that?"

 

"Jesus Christ one question at a time. Just swear you wont go to the cops."

 

"Nathan wait i'm sorry _Mikhailo_ , how long have you known me huh? I beat the shit out of snitches. I won't go to the fucking cop shop. Trust me."

 

"Alright man. Some guy helped me out the building but stayed behind. I don't know who it is but that's who died."

 

"Shit alright. I'm guessing you want to crash here?"

 

Mickey nodded his head, rubbed his nose with his knuckles and looked around the room. Obviously why else would I come here?

 

"Alright man just, if the cops figure it out which they won't, they think your dead, but if they do, I know nothing. Alright?"

 

"Yea, okay. Thanks."

 

"No problem. Gotta get back to work. Shower is over there and food is in that fridge. Help yourself."

 

He left the room and Mickey turned around to get a better look at the room. There was a single bed against the wall on the left side of the room, with a tv on the opposite side. There was a couch underneath the tv on the wall, a fridge near the small sink and cupboards and a door that led to the shower. The room was small but it will do. He dropped his bag beside the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

 

Should I call Mandy now? The fuck is she going to say? He finally  decided to call her and hoped she'll come pick him up.

 

It rang for what seemed like ages but it went to voicemail.

 

"Fucks sake." He muttered before calling again.

 

It rang four times before she answered.

 

"H-Hello?" She cried.

 

Why the fuck is she crying? Did someone hurt her? What the fuck? Wait did she watch the news? Shit. Fuck.

 

"Who the fuck is this?" She sobbed trying to sound pissed.

 

"The fuck you crying for? No one can kill a Milkovich." Mickey smiled.

 

"M-Mickey? YOU'RE ALIVE?!" She screamed.

 

"Yea shithead. I'm alive."

 

"Wait what the fuck happened? Were you there? I watched the news." Mandy interrogated as her sobbing stopped.

 

"I was there yea. Iggy sent me there to get a passport, but I head butted a guy so they strapped me to a chair and attached explosives to me." He explained for the millionth time.

 

"Holy shit. How'd you get out?"

 

"Some guy helped but he stayed behind. He's the body they found."

 

"H-How did they find a piece your shirt on the guy?" Mandy asked sounding really confused.

 

"Wait they've already examined the body? Like it's in the fucking morgue or some shit?"

 

"Yea they wanted to identify the body as soon as possible. You gonna answer the fucking question?"

 

"When the guy detached the bombs from me, my shirt came off with it."

 

"Oh okay. So you're fine like no burns or anything?"

 

"No i'm fine. Few cuts and bruises from fights but nothing from the bomb."

 

"Okay okay good. Fuck I really thought you were dead..." She sobbed.

 

"If I died who the fuck would be there to tease your bitch ass?" He laughed.

 

"Ha-ha very funny. What are you gonna do now?"

 

"Well I was hoping my favourite sister would come get me."

 

"Asshole i'm your only sister." She laughed.

 

Mickey laughed before speaking. "So you gonna help me or not? Iggy said you have a passport you could get past the border."

 

"Yea of course i'll come get you. Wait Mick."

 

"Yea what?"

 

"Um I-Ian thinks you're dead. He's freaking the fuck out."

 

There was a long pause. Shit he watched the fucking news. He doesn't actually believe it's me right? Jesus fucking Christ. The fuck do I do? How does she know?

 

"H-How do you know?" He stuttered running a hand through his hair and down his face.

 

"He called me crying yesterday. Mick he sounds like he's loosing it." She explained worried about her best friend.

 

"Fuck. Call him back. Now. Tell him i'm fine." Mickey ordered.

 

"Alright bye."

 

He hung up and paced around the room. Is he manic? Is he taking his meds? I thought he didn't want me anymore why would he be so upset? He has his boyfriend doesn't he? He can't actually think that's me. I mean really no one can actually kill a Milkovich. Physically... but emotionally on the other hand. Fuck. He's going to be okay right?

 

He walked around the room trying to find something to do to peel him away from his thoughts. Finally his phone rang and he bolted to it on the bed.

 

"Mandy? Is he okay? What did he say?" He blurted.

 

"He won't pick up. It says his line is disconnected." Mandy explained.

 

"Fuckk!"

 

"Calm down i'm sure he's fine. I'm leaving now to come get you."

 

"Alright. Try to find out anything about him along the way okay?" Mickey begged.

 

"Yea I will. I promise. See you soon shithead."

 

"Okay bitch bye."

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************

 

He stayed inside away from the windows for over a whole day. He ate food in the fridge, watched stupid tv shows while laying in bed and drank beers that Miguel gave him every now and then. He was bored shitless. 

 

Mandy would be here soon right? That's if she didn't sleep for fucking ages like she always does. 

 

He ate the rest of the pizza in the fridge then took a shower. This time he had shampoo. He washed his body then stepped out the shower. He changed clothes picking out a similar outfit. After he dried his hair his phone started ringing.

 

"Yea?" He greeted.

 

"Hey shitface." Mandy chuckled.

 

"Hey. How far away are you?"

 

"I'm like six hours away." She answered.

 

"Have you even slept?" 

 

"Not really." They both laughed. "Only for like an hour. Once I pick you up and we're over the border, you're driving."

 

"Alright and what happens if I get pulled over fuckhead?"

 

"Wake me up and climb in the back."  


 

"Sounds real smart. Have you heard anything from Gallagher?"

 

"Not yet. Once I get to you i'll call Lip. Haven't spoken to him in years..."

 

"What the fuck happened with you two anyway?"

 

"Left with Kenyatta."

 

"Right. Glad you got out. He would of fuckin killed you Mandy."

 

"Yea I know. I have to go. Gotta piss."

 

"Alright text me when you're almost here."

 

"K bye."

 

Once he got off the phone Miguel walked in.

 

"Hey man, closed up everyone's left. Want to come in and have a drink?"

 

"Yea sure."

 

He threw his phone on the bed, left the room and followed him into the bar. He sat in a stool at the bar while Miguel poured him a beer.

 

"So, escaped from prison huh? That's ah, that's pretty huge if you asked me." Miguel chuckled as he passed him his beer and started making his own.

 

"Yea, I ah. I couldn't handle being in there. Away from my ah... my..." Mickey hesitated.

 

"Boyfriend?" Miguel guessed.

 

"How the fuck did you know?" He spat out looking up at him.

 

"Please I knew the first time I met you."

 

"What? How?"

 

"You turned down every woman that threw themselves at you. Every time I asked you if you had a girlfriend you said no and it's complicated. Plus I know a gay when I see one."

 

"Fuck alright." Mickey said as he swallowed a massive mouthful of beer.

 

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked taking a sip of his own beer.

 

"Sister is coming to get me in a few hours. Thanks for letting me crash here." Mickey mumbled. "But if you snitch i'll come back and knock your fucking teeth out." He added in a harsh voice.

 

"Dude I won't. Trust me. So what did you do to end up in a cell?"

 

"I ah tried to kill my... boyfriends half-sister."

 

"Holy shit." He gasped. "Really? Why?"

 

"Fucking bitch turned him in to the military cops. Where I grew up that is the worst thing you could do. So yea i tried killing her. Turned out she wasn't dead and she came at me with a gun. We both got arrested. I was in jail for two years till I escaped."

 

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend then? He didn't like that you tried killing his sister?"

 

"Nah. He was gonna come with me but he left me at the fucking border..." Mickey explained. 

 

"Fuck. That's harsh." Miguel commented as he finished his beer. "Shots?"

 

"Yea. Why the fuck are you so nice to me?" Mickey asked then drank the last of his drink.

 

"Few skeletons of my own..." He looked up at Mickey and he knew he needed more information. "Got caught with pounds of cocaine. Was locked up a few years, so I know how bad it is in there. How you feel so alone. Like you could neck yourself at any time. I don't know man just felt like I needed to help you out so you don't end up back there."

 

Mickey nodded and drank the shot he passed to him. Never thought this guy would have done time. He's all for a beating but he didn't seem like a guy that would have been locked up. 

 

He drank with Miguel for a few hours, played pool and talked about random shit. He wasn't drunk just yet but he was getting there. Miguel left to go pick up a pizza. Is that this guys favourite food? Jesus.  


 

He grabbed his phone from the room and checked his phone to see if Mandy had called or texted. 'One new text message'. 

 

1:24pm: Mandy: be there soon. Want any food?

 

1:40pm: You: nah miguels picking up pizza

 

1:42pm: Mandy: the fucks miguel

 

1:43pm: You: guy that works at a bar he wont snitch

 

1:44pm: Mandy: K ill get myself food be there soon

 

1:45pm: You: alright 

 

He shut off his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. He walked around behind the bar and poured himself a beer. A couple minutes later Miguel walked back in with a large pizza.

 

"Aye hands off my liquor." He smiled placing the pizza on the counter.  


 

"Fuck off. It's not even your liquor it's your bosses."

 

"He's hardly here therefore my liquor. Pour me one."

 

Mickey laughed and poured him a beer before grabbing a piece of pizza. They annihilated the whole thing then went back to playing pool.

 

"Look man if you ever need a place to crash, you can always come here." 

 

Mickey looked up after he pocketed a small six ball into a corner pocket.

 

"Thanks man."

 

"Yea no problem."

 

"You suck so fucking bad at pool." Mickey laughed as he pocketed another ball.

 

"Fuck you."

 

A few hours passed and they were now smoking at the bar. Mickey checked the time and realised Mandy doesn't even know where he is. He pulled out his phone to call her.

 

"Fuckin what i'm driving?" She roared.

 

"Jesus fuckin hell."

 

"Oh shit. Didn't know it was you Mick. I just passed the border. Where exactly are you?"

 

"That's why I was calling. I'm at Miguels bar. Look it up on maps or some shit."

 

 "Alright gotta get off the phone then."

 

"K bye."

 

 

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Miguel jumped up to answer the door. The door opened and in came Mandy. She ran over the her brother sitting at the bar and flung her arms around his neck.

 

"Whoa jesus, you trynna fucking kill me?" He laughed trying not to fall out of his chair.

 

"Fucking missed you asshole. Never called, never sent letters. The fuck kinda brother are you?" She joked smacking him on the shoulder.

 

"Fuck up."

 

"You want a drink? Margarita?" Miguel asked.

 

"Yea please."

 

He made Mandy her drink and passed it over to her.

 

"How much is that?" She questioned pulling out her purse.

 

"Nah free."

 

"Really?" 

 

"Yea of course." He smiled.

 

"Thanks." She smiled back then turned to Mickey. "So the fuck did you break out for?"

 

 "Couldn't handle it. Needed to get out and be with Ian." He confessed.

 

"What happened with that?" She asked sipping her drink.

 

"Fuckin left me at the border. Never felt like a bitch so much in my life." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed his nose with his knuckle.

 

She rested her hand on his shoulder for a few seconds to comfort him then turned back to her drink. Mickey finished his cigarette and downed his beer.

 

"You're fucking playing pool."

 

"Fuck off. I'm shit at it."

 

"So is Miguel." He laughed.

 

Miguel flipped him off and started walking towards the pool table. 

 

"Just fucking have a game."

 

"Fine."

 

They made their way over to the pool table and picked out cue's, while Miguel racked up the balls again. Once it was set up Mickey and Mandy flipped a coin for who was breaking.

"Fucks sake. I suck even worse at breaking." She complained.

"I know. Remember years ago at the alibi when you tried breaking and one of the balls flew off the table?" Mickey laughed.

"Fuck off asshole." She laughed with him.

She lined up her cue with the white ball. She looked up at a grinning Mickey before pulling back. She hit the ball and all the others spread out across the table. She only just pocketed one big ball and she stood up straight with a smug smile.

"You're smalls."

"Hurry up and take your next shot."

She grinned then looked around for the best easy shot. She walked around the table and tried pocketing the nine big ball but failed.

"You fucking suck." Mickey smiled as he scanned the table for a good shot.

"Fuck up." She snarled and both Mickey and Miguel laughed.

Mickey lined himself up with the white ball to hit the four small ball.

"Four small right corner pocket." He smirked.

The ball bounced off the side of the table and made it's way to the corner pocket. He somehow pocketed another one of his balls. He stood up grinning from ear to ear.

"Fuckin nice shot." Miguel cheered.

"He just fucking cheats."

"How the fuck do I cheat? You just suck." He chuckled poking her in the stomach.

"Shut up and take your next shot."

He lined himself up and took another shot. Then another. He finally failed and Mandy took over. She pocketed the 13 big ball and failed her next shot.

 

A few minutes later Mickey was aiming for the 8 ball while Mandy still had three of her balls left. He had a clean shot in front of him. He pulled back and just when he went to hit the cue ball Mandy kn ocked his cue so he fucked up. The cue ball bounced off the side and  sunk into a corner pocket.

"Now who's the fucking cheater?" Mickey asked moving away from the table.

"Shut up and let me have my turn." She smiled.

She grabbed the ball from the pocket and lined it up wherever she wanted. She sunk one of her balls then sunked another by luck. She lined herself up with her last ball. She pulled back hit the ball but it didn't go in any pockets.

Mickey scanned the pool table, to see where the cue ball was and where the eight ball was. He looked up to a grumpy Mandy and grinned.

"Perfect fucking shot. Thanks Mandy."

He lined himself up making sure he was at the right angle and that Mandy wasn't behind him. He pulled back and hit the ball. It rolled and hit the eight ball and it sunk into a pocket.

 

"I won." Mickey chuckled throwing his hands up in the air.

 

"He won." Miguel laughed with Mickey as they both stared at a pissed Mandy.

 

"Fuck off both of you. I'm just tired that's all." 

 

"Yea right." Mickey smiled. 

 

 

An hour later they were all drunk. Miguel took off to go home and said they can crash there. Mandy and Mickey kept drinking and smoking while they talked about random shit.

 

"Fuck i'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Where the fuck is the back room?"

 

"Yea i'll show you."

 

They entered the room and Mandy passed out on the bed almost immediately. Mickey flicked off his shoes with his feet and took the couch. Shortly after he dozed off even though it was only six.

 

*******************************************************************************************************

 

They both awoke the next day with massive hangovers. Mandy showered then put on one of Mickey's shirts and the same jeans she was wearing the day before. Mickey showered after her and changed into jeans, a faded maroon shirt and a thick black jacket.

 

"I'll call Lip then we'll head off yea?"

 

"Yea." Mickey replied searching the cupboards for panadol or anything that would help his head.

 

Mandy searched her phone for Lips number. When she found it she hesitated for a second then pressed call. It went to voicemail so she called again. After a few rings he picked up.

 

"Hello? Mandy?" He greeted.

 

"Nice to know you still have my number." She sort of giggled.

 

"Of course I would."

 

"Hey um have you seen Ian? We won't pick up his phone." Mandy worriedly asked.

 

Mickey sat back down on the couch giving up on his search and tried listening to his sisters conversation.

 

"Fuck um. He's in the hospital..." Lip informed.

 

"Wait what? Why?" 

 

"He tried killing himself because of... Mickey. He can't handle Mickey not being here."

 

"Holy fuck! Is he okay?!" Mandy yelled as she leaped up from the bed. 

 

"He slit his wrists pretty bad. Lost a lot of blood. He'll be fine though." Lip explained.

 

"What? What the fuck happened?!" Mickey frustratingly mouthed.

 

"Fuck I gotta go. Keep me updated yea?" 

 

"Yea I will. And Mandy...?"

 

"Yea?"

 

"I miss you." He sighed.

 

"I-I miss yo u too..."  She hung up and looked over to Mickey.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" He roared.

 

"I-Ian he um..." She stuttered.

 

"HE WHAT?!"

 

"He tried killing himself..."

 

"What?" Mickey whispered as he dropped to his knees. 

 

 Mandy ran over to him and held him in her arms as he cried.

 

"He's okay. He's fine. He's in the hospital."

 

"It's my fault. Everything is my fault." He sobbed. "How did he do it?"

 

"Um he slit his wrists..." She sobbed as well.

 

Mickey stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. He put on his shoes and threw Mandy's at her before bolting out the door. Mandy quickly put her shoes on, grabbed her phone and followed her brother.

 

"We need to leave now. I need to see him." Mickey said heading towards the door.

 

"Alright. Come on."

 

Mickey pulled his hoodie over his head and exited the bar with Mandy. He hopped in the passenger seat of her silver Jeep Wrangler., while Mandy climbed in the drivers seat and put his bag in the back. They took off immediately to head to Chicago.

 

"You're gonna have to get in the boot when we get to the border, so they don't see you." Mandy smiled.

 

"You fuckin serious? Fuck alright fine." He smiled back.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************

 

Once they were near the border Mandy pulled over where no one could see so Mickey could climb in the boot. She pulled up the back two seats and covered Mickey as much as possible with blankets and rubbish. She put rubbish and blankets on the other seats so it doesn't seem suspicious. She sat back in the drivers seat and drove off to the border. She grabbed her passport out the glove department once she arrived. 

 

"Passport?" A man asked.

 

She handed him her passport and he went up to the desk or whatever with other men. A moment later they looked through her windows then gave her passport back to her. They waved her off with no problems and she drove off straight away.

 

A couple minutes later she pulled over on the side of the road where there were no camera's. She turned off the car and climbed out. She opened the boot and Mickey jumped out instantly breathing heavily.

 

"Jesus fuck i'm never doing that shit again. Couldn't fucking breathe." He ranted.

 

"Haha get in the fucking car." She laughed.

 

They both climbed back in her car and took off again. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

They made it to Oklahoma half a day later. Mandy pulled into a service station to grab something to eat while Mickey stayed in the car and hid his face from cameras. A moments later she returned was chips water and a whole lot of snacks.

 

"You haven't ate since yesterday, so fuckin eat" Mandy ordered.

 

"Neither have you bitch, you eat."

 

She grabbed a chocolate bar from the bag and took a massive bite. She smirked at Mickey then drove off. Mickey ate the chips, not even thinking of sharing with her then pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

 

"Give me one." Mandy demanded holding out one hand.

 

"Fuck off get your own." He said smacking her hand away.

 

"Asshole I just drove all the way to pick up your ass and bought you food. Give me a fucking smoke."

 

He rolled his eyes and passed her a cigarette, then lit up his own.  Fuckin hate sharing my smokes. One thing i'll always hate. Doesn't she have her own? Whatever that's the only one she's getting.  


 

He inhaled and let the smoke fill his lungs before he exhaled. Fuck that was good. He looked over to Mandy as she lit up hers. She glanced over to Mickey noticing he was staring.

 

"What?" She coughed.

 

"Nothin." He looked away.

 

"Good. I'm gonna steal more smokes." She laughed.

 

"Fuck off."

 

 

They made it back to Chicago a day and a half later. They pulled over on the way to sleep for a few hours and ate all the food on the way. She drove to the hotel she'd been staying at and they both climbed out the car. 

 

"Don't they have camera's? Mickey asked flinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

"Yea but they don't work. Just there for show."

 

"Makes no fucking sense to not have working camera's but okay."

 

They walked into the building and Mandy checked in. Mickey hid his face the whole time then climbed up the stairs with his sister. Once they reached her room Mickey placed his bag near the door then climbed onto her bed.

 

"I'm gonna call Lip to find out what's going on."Mandy explained while jumping on the bed next to him.

 

 "Okay put it on speaker." He ordered.

 

She nodded then pulled out her phone to call him. It rang a couple times before he answered.

 

"Hey Mandy."

 

"Hey, how's Ian?" She blurted out.

 

"He's okay I think."

 

"You think? What does that mean?"

 

"He's in the psych ward right now getting better."

 

"Wait what? Have you seen him?"

 

She looked up to see a really fucking worried look on Mickey's face. Fuck.

 

"Not yet. We're all going there tomorrow to see how he is. They wouldn't let us visit until then."

 

"Oh okay. He isn't like manic is he? He was just upset about Mick right?"

 

"I'm not sure. He's been acting out for months. Him and Trevor broke up out of no where and he's been cutting himself off from everyone. As soon as he watched the news he wouldn't get out of bed then he slit his wrists. The nurses said he should be committed again because of his bipolar and we all agreed." Lip explained.

 

"Fuck alright. When does he get out?"

 

"Two days."

 

"Okay I have to go. Got shit to do."

 

"Ah okay bye."

 

She hung up and looked over to Mickey. He looked so distraught and worried.

 

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

 

"You never saw him in that place Mandy. He isn't himself when he's in there. All the pills n shit he's on, it's like he's not even there." Mickey sighed fighting back tears.

 

"I'll go see him tomorrow okay. You can't because of the camera's but i'll tell you everything okay."

 

"Yea alright. Thanks."

 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Now

 

The next day Mandy bought Mickey blonde hair dye, so he people don't recognise him.She said she'll do it when she gets back from visiting Ian. Five minutes later she left to get see her best friend while Mickey stayed behind trying to find something to do. He tried watching stupid fucking tv shows, eating, sleeping... nothing was helping him forget about Ian in that place. 

 

He decided to dye his own hair instead of waiting for Mandy to get back. He read the instructions and followed them not wanting to fuck up his hair. He mixed the shit together then tore off his shirt. He grabbed a towel to put on his shoulders, put on the gloves that were too big, then started putting the dye all over his hair.

 

He basically dumped it all on his head then spread it so it covered all his hair. He made sure no to get it on his skin because it said 'permanent don't get on skin' on the box. He waited for what seemed like hours then finally jumped in the shower.

 

He rinsed his hair then used the conditioner supplied in the box. After he rinsed his hair again and cleaned his body he turned the shower off and stepped out. He looked up in the mirror and his jaw hung open.

 

Holy fuck. I look fucking weird. Jesus. It kinda looks... good though. Fuckin hell.

 

He dried his hair and body then changed into new clothes. He studied his hair in the mirror trying not to smile at the new colo ur. He liked it but not as much has his dark hair.  Suddenly he heard Mandy open the door.

 

“Assface, you here?” Mandy yelled as she unlocked the door and shut it behind her.

 

“Yea douchebag. Did you see him? Is he okay?” Mickey asked walking out the bathroom.

 

“Yea Mick. I saw him.”

 

"Is he okay?"

 

"He doesn't seem like himself. He seems out of it like he isn't there. You know?"

 

"Yea I know. He gets out tomorrow right?" Mickey asked sitting down on her bed.

 

"Yeah. Once he's out i'll bring him here so you can see him okay?"

 

"Okay. Did you tell him i'm alive?"

 

"I didn't have a chance. The fucking nurses were all over me and Ian wasn't really paying attention."

 

"Fuck okay."

 

"I like your hair blonde by the way."

 

"Fuck off." Mickey said flipping her off. "I do too."


	4. Bickering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian returns home from the mental hospital. Trevor visits him and so does Mandy. Mandy takes him to her hotel room to see Mickey.

Ian walked out the mental hospital with Fiona Lip and Debbie. He was carrying his meds and he had changed into his clothes he was wearing when he checked in. They climbed into Fiona's car, Debbie and Ian in the back while Lip jumped into the passenger seat and Fiona drove. 

 

"How are you feeling Ian?" Debbie asked.

 

"Fine. Just adjusting." He replied glancing over at her.

 

She looked worried, too worried. Ian hated it. He hating everyone staring at him waiting for him to do his next crazy shit. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. She kept looking at him whenever she thought he wasn't looking, but of course he did notice. He's not an idiot.

 

"You don't have to stare Debs, i'm fine." He mumbled looking out the window.

 

"Sorry." She whispered turning to look the other way.

 

"Who's hungry? Want something to eat Ian? I'm buyin." Fiona interrupted.

 

"Yea I guess." He answered shifting in his seat.

 

"Lip, Debs hungry?"

 

"Yea whatever." They said together.

 

Lip turned around to smile at Debbie and they both chuckled. Fiona drove to Patsy's Pies and they all climbed out eager to eat.

 

"Thought you said you were gonna pay. More like sneak us food." Lip joked.

 

"It's not sneaking when you basically own the shit hole." Fiona laughed.

 

They all walked inside and sat at the closest table at the windows. Lip ordered a sandwich and water, Debbie ordered pancakes with extra syrup and Fiona and Ian ordered a grilled cheese with orange juice.

 

Fiona left to see what's going on in the kitchen and Lip and Debbie talked about welding and college. Ian stared out the window not really wanting to be there. He felt really shitty. His new dose of meds were making him feel awful and on top of that, he couldn't stop thinking about Mickey. How he died and how much he wishes he just left with him. His vision was still a little blurry and all over the place, but he was managing.

 

Fiona returned with the food and placed it all on the table. She sat back on the chair next to Ian and let everyone grab their food. Fiona noticed Ian wasn't paying attention so she passed him his food and nudged him a little.

 

"You gotta eat sweet face." She smiled.

 

He picked up half of his grilled cheese, took a small bite, then continued to stare out the window. Everyone else started eating their food like pigs and kept talking. A moment later, Sierra walked over to them to see if they needed anything else.

 

"Hey boss. Can I get anything else for you?" She asked keeping her eyes on Lip.

 

"Nah we're good. Thanks." Fiona smiled.

 

"Shit, Fiona I need to get back to Neil. He's probably struggling with Frannie if she's woken up." Debbie stated.

 

"Oh I just spoke to him. She woke up but he rocked her back to sleep. He's more capable then you think." Sierra said glaring at Debbie.

 

Ian looked over to them both noticing the tension. He cleared his throat to break them out of the constant staring and glaring. Lip tried hiding his smile while he sipped his water. 

 

"Anyway, will I see you later Lip?"

 

"Yea what time?" He answered.

 

"Two? My apartment?"

 

"Yea that's fine."

 

She walked off and Debbie hissed as she finished her pancakes. Fiona and Lip smiled at each other then continued finishing the rest of their food. Ian had only taken a few bites of his grilled cheese and a sip of his orange juice. He didn't have much of an appetite. 

 

"Not hungry man?" Lip asked looking over to Ian.

 

He sighed and picked up his food to take one last bite. They left shortly after to drop Debbie off at Neil's. Once they pulled up to his house they all climbed out to see Frannie. As much as Ian wants to see his niece, he really just wanted to go home and lay down.

 

They walked inside to see Neil in his wheelchair with a sleeping child in his arms. Debbie walked over to check on her.

 

"Thank you for getting her back to sleep." She thanked him.

 

"I love Frannie and I love you. You don't have to thank me." He replied smiling.

 

As they were all looking at Frannie and commenting about how cute she is, Ian vaguely remembered Mandy visiting him in the psych ward. All he saw was blonde hair and blue eyes, but he swore it was her.

 

They left a couple minutes later, Ian climbed in the back of the car and Lip and Fiona sat in the front. Fiona turned the radio on to fill the silence. They were only a few minutes away from the house and Ian put his head in his hands trying to remember what Mandy had said when she visited him.

 

"I'll take you somewhere" He heard in his head.

 

Take me where? Does she want to spend more time with me? Probably we've disconnected a lot.

 

"There's something you need to see..." He remembered Mandy saying.

 

What do I need to see? Is it information about Mickey? If it is I don't want to know. He's gone and we won't ever come back. I don't want to think about it, ever again. Was she really there or am I just imagining it?

 

They pulled over on the side of the road and climbed out the car, to get inside their house. Ian immediately went up to his room to lay down while Lip and Fiona stared up at Ian walking up the stairs.

 

"You reckon he's going to be okay?" Lip asked.

 

"I don't know. Never realised how much he cared about Mickey until now."

 

"You think he'll try to kill himself again?" 

 

"He said he wouldn't but you never know with his disease. He's just going through a lot."

 

"Yea I know."

 

'Knock Knock Knock.' 

 

"Who the fucks at the door?" Lip asked.

 

Fiona shrugged her shoulders and they both made their way over to the door. Lip unlocked it and in burst Frank. For fucks sake.

 

"The fuck are you doing here Frank?" Fiona sighed.

 

"I've come to apologise." He started.

 

"Apologise? For what?" Fiona laughed.

 

"Our whole lives?" Lip chuckled.

 

"Get out Frank." She ordered holding the door open. 

 

Ian heard arguing from downstairs and thought it was probably Frank. He changed into jeans, a grey t-shirt and a dark green button up shirt over  the top.  He heard Frank try talking again as he stumbled down the stairs. Fiona and Lip both walked off to the kitchen and noticed Ian coming downstairs. He saw that it was Frank babbling to Fiona and Lip. Frank grabbed Fiona by the shoulders and spun her around.

 

"My beautiful daughter Fiona what ever I have done to harm you all these years I am, truly sorry." Frank apologised then hugged her.

 

The look on Fiona's face was complete confusion. She just stood there looking so uncomfortable as Ian held back a smile. His first real smile in months. He let go of her and hugged Lip, then Ian.

"You can forget about making it up to me. I'm not yours." Ian commented shrugging Frank off of him.

"Right but I raised you as my own." He smiled moving around the room.

"Wrong. Fiona raised us."

 

"Any-Anyway, have you seen Debbie and Carl? Oh and Liam!" He asked looking around at everyone.

 

"Ah Liam's at school. Debbie is at Neils and Carl went back to the Military." Lip explained trying to walk away.

 

"Who the fucks Neil? Never mind where does he live?" 

 

"Frank you crashed there with Monica months ago but Debbie kicked you's out remember?" Fiona said as she cleaned the bench.

 

"Oh right. Anyway i'm going to make it up to you. I love each and every one of you." Frank said before walking out the house to find Debbie.

 

Fiona looked so confused, so Ian walked over to the kitchen and picked up some dishes from the counter.

 

"He smoked half a pound of meth, probably has brain damage. Too early to tell." He simply said putting dishes in the sink.

 

He helped Fiona clear the table, then went to sit on the bottom on the stairs. Lip sat at the table with Fiona smoking and passed the cigarette to Ian. 

 

"I'm tired. Mind if I go up to my room?" Ian asked as he stood up and passed the smoke back to Lip.

 

"Nah it's okay. Go." Fiona smiled.

 

He turned around to walk up the stairs but there was a knock at the front door. 

 

Jesus is it Frank again? He looked over to his siblings then walked over to the door. He grabbed the bat just in case it is Frank. He slowly opened the door and adjusted his eyes to who ever was standing there.

 

"Hey Ian. You feeling better?" Trevor greeted passing him coffee.

 

"Oh hey. Yea fine just a little tired." He replied grabbing the coffee.

 

He stepped aside and let him walk through the door. He leaned against the door frame and watched Trevor walk into the lounge room and lean against the couch.

 

"So honestly, how are you? Last time I saw you, you seemed pretty out of it." 

 

"Yea, yea it's just the meds they put me on. I'm fine." He tried convincing him.

 

"And how are you.. with...?" He hesitated looking anywhere but at Ian.

 

"I don't want to talk about it. Ever!" Ian snapped.

 

He walked away from Trevor, and made his way into the kitchen. Fiona and Lip were staring trying to see who he was talking to. Trevor followed behind him not knowing what to say anymore. 

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

 

"No it's fine." Ian interrupted. "Ah where's your boyfriend didn't you guys have something planned today? It is Wednesday right?" He asked sitting back on the stairs.

 

"Yea I canceled our date to see how you are." Trevor explained.

 

There was another knock on the door. It was light and delicate but no one really picked up on that.

 

"I swear to god if that's Frank!" Fiona groaned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not getting that."

 

"Do you want me to?" Trevor basically volunteered.

 

"Yea but if it's him, slam the door on his face." Ian mumbled.

 

"Got it." He walked over to the door while Ian and his siblings made a bet that Frank will find a way in anyway.

 

"It wasn't Frank." Trevor said reappearing in the kitchen.

 

"Who was it?" Lip asked.

 

A blonde women walked into the room with her gorgeous smile and sparkly blue eyes. 

 

"Mandy?" Ian smiled jumping up from the stairs.

 

"Hey ass face." She grinned throwing her arms around him.

 

"You were really there weren't you?" He whispered in her ear.

 

"Yea I was. Got something to show you. You feeling okay to go out?" She asked pulling away from his tight grip.

 

"Can it wait a while? I'm really tired." 

 

"Ah yea sure." 

 

They turned around to faintly see Lip leaving out the back door. You serious? He can't just be nice and say hello? Jesus Christ.  Mandy looked a little hurt so Ian shrugged his shoulders and whispered 'he's an ass'.

 

"Is this Mandy like your ex boyfriends sister?" Trevor jumped in.

 

"Yea that's me." Mandy turned to look at Trevor with her resting bitch face.

 

"Alright, um well i'm gonna go." Trevor said heading towards the door.

 

"Trev you don't have to go." Ian called out.

 

"Nah it's okay you have company and I should meet up with-"

 

"What you can't handle a little Milkovich with a Gallagher?" Mandy interrupted.

 

She walked into the lounge room with Ian behind her just in case she did something stupid. Trevor turned around to look at Mandy.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Well as soon as you figured out who I am, you're bolting out the door. So is it the Milkovich name you hate or just my brother?"

 

 

"I don't hate any of you's."

 

"Then why leave as soon as you realised who I am? You still pissed that Mickey could tear Ian away within seconds? What they have will never ever be what little fling you had with him."

 

"No I just have to get back to my boyfriend." He said turning around again.

 

"Yea whatever." She said flipping him off.

 

She turned back around to Ian as Trevor slammed the door. He looked pissed, amused and tired all at the same time.

 

"The fuck was that about?" Ian angrily asked.

 

"He bolts out the door as soon as he heard my name. Seconds before he was all smiling n shit. Fucking pussy deserved to be called out." She explained.

 

"What ever." He rolled his eyes. "I'm fucking tired. Either sit around here waiting for Lip to come back inside or come lay down with me." He smiled.

 

"I'll be there in a second. Just have to call someone." Mandy smiled back.

 

"Okay." He said walking upstairs.

 

Mandy stepped out side, took a deep breath then called her brother.  


 

"Yea?"

 

"Hey." Mandy responded.

 

"How is he?" Mickey asked.

 

"A lot better. Still a bit, I don't know. He wants to sleep right now, so i'll stay with him for a while and text you when we're on our way."

 

"Alright. Does he still think i'm dead?" 

 

"Yea. I kinda want him to be surprised when he see's you..." Mandy explained.

 

"Fuck, alright. Just makes sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Mickey ordered.

 

"Yea I will. Gotta go back inside, talk later."

 

"Alright don't be too long i'm fucking starving and I can't leave the fucking room."

 

"Alright alright. Bye." Mandy laughed.

 

 

Ian laid flat on his back staring at the ceiling. He wondered how Mickey's life would have been if he hadn't been in that building. Or if he hadn't tried to kill Sammi. Or better yet if Terry never caught them together. Would it of been better? Would we be together? Would we be happy? I would be. I'll never find someone that could ever make me feel the way I felt around Mickey. Never.

 

Mandy walked in his room and climbed in beside him. She pulled the covers over them both and Ian snuggled into her chest. She felt warm and she smelt nice. Smelt like Mickey. He breathed in the scent before she spoke.

 

"When you wake up i'll take you somewhere k?" 

 

"Where?" Ian mumbled.

 

"Surprise. Go to sleep." She smiled then kissed the top of his head.

 

He dozed off shortly after in complete heaven of Mickey's scent. Mandy circled her fingers in his hair, comforting her best friend in any way she could.

 

 

 

_ He saw the terrified look in his eye. He could tell he knew he was about to die. The red lights kept flashing on his chest and he watched him try to untie his hands. He wanted to get up to help him but something was weighing him down. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, all he could do is cry. Cry for his boyfriends life.  _

 

_ He looked down at himself and noticed blood all over his clothes. I'm bleeding? He saw that his hands and feet were tied to a chair and he felt something in his mouth.  _

 

_ "Ian, Ian I love you. A-After everything just know that I love you. I've always loved you." Mickey sobbed as the countdown was counting down to the last seconds. _

 

_ Ian nodded unable to say the words back, as tears were pouring down both their cheeks.  _

 

_ 3.... 2...1.. _

 

_ Mickey smiled once last time at the love of his life before the bombs went off. Ian closed his eyes and hid his face down towards his chest.  _

 

_ He wasn't hurt, didn't feel any pain. How am I not dead? He felt the heat around him and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw flames all around him, the only part of the building that wasn't on fire was him. It was like a patch or circle off the room was completely untouchable. _

 

_ He looked up at Mickey hoping he was okay, like he was. But instead he saw blood all over him, a knife in his heart straight through his tattoo but he wasn't on fire. Suddenly there was nothing in his own mouth. _

 

_ "Mickey? Mickey no! You can't be dead! Wake up!" He screamed. _

 

_ Mickey opened his eyes and shrugged out of the rope. He grabbed the handle of the knife as he stood up and ripped it out. Blood spurted everywhere especially all over Ian's face. _

 

_ "You're alive?!" Ian gasped. _

 

_ "You did this to me. This is your fault." Mickey said in a cold scary voice. _

 

_ "Wha-what do you mean? What did I do?" Ian croaked. _

 

_ "You killed me." _

 

_ "I-_ don't understand..." Ian cried. _

 

_ "You killed me by leaving. All you ever do is leave. You destroyed me better then Terry ever could. This is all your fault." _

 

_ "I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. If I could, i'd take it all back. I love you. I'm so sorry Mick." _

 

_ Mickey shook his head and lit up in flames. His screams of agony we're too much, way too much. Ian screamed his lungs out at the sight of the love of his life dying right in front of him. _

 

_ It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. _

 

 

 

Ian woke up panting and sweating. He shot up, looked around the room, his room and noticed Mandy was still with him. Her eyes fluttered open and rested on his distraught, horrified expression.

 

What the fuck was that dream about. Is everything really my fault? Did I fuck up everything? Did I fuck up his life? Would he of been better off if I never met him? He would be alive right? 

 

"The fuck is wrong?" Mandy mumbled as she sat up.

 

"Just a bad dream." Ian explained rubbing his face with his hands. "It's just a dream." He added trying to convince himself.  


 

"You okay? What happened?" Mandy asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

 

"Um. Mickey, I was there. I saw him..."

 

"Fuck. Come here." 

 

She pulled him in and wrapped her hands around his neck. He rested his hands on her back and hugged her so tight she thought she might pop. A minute later he released her from his grip and laid back down on his side. She laid down on her side as well, with her arm behind her head. He placed his left hand on her hip and rested their foreheads together.

"I don't think i'll be able to get back to sleep." Ian whispered.

"Yea me either."

"Take me to wherever you wanted to go?" Ian requested.

"Yea sure. Come on." She replied slowly rising from the bed.

Mandy climbed out of bed and Ian followed a second later. He changed his t-shirt to a black one and put on the same dark green button up shirt, over the top. Ian picked up his shoes and headed out his bedroom.

They walked downstairs to find Fiona and Lip sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette. Fiona shifted on the couch and noticed them both coming down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, Ian slipped on one shoe.

"Where are you's going?" Fiona interrogated.

"Out." Ian answered.

"Out where? You shouldn't be going anywhere right now." Fiona spat.

"I'll be fine Fi." He said tugging on his other shoe.

Fiona stood up from the couch and Lip followed a second after, stubbing out his cigarette. He looked at Ian and began to speak.

"Look man the doctors said y-"

"Mandy will look after me... even though i'm twenty-two. I'm fine. Really." He interrupted.

"I don't care who Mandy will look after. It's better that you stay here." Fiona grumbled glaring at Mandy.

"Mm yea never really liked you either." Mandy glared back.

"I'm not a child. I can go out whenever I want." 

They both walked out the door and Ian slammed it behind him. They walked in silence towards Mandy's car, them climbed in.

"So can you just tell me where we're going?" Ian begged.

"Hotel room." Mandy chuckled, intent on not giving out any more information.

"A hotel room? What's so important about a hotel room?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Mandy Milkovich. Are you trying to seduce me?" He laughed.

"You wish." She smiled hitting him in the arm.

"No you wish." He smiled back.

She put the key in the ignition, turned the car on and drove off down the road. 

Ten minutes later they decided to go to McDonalds. Ian didn't want to get out so they went through the drive through. 

"Hello, what would you like today?" A nice lady asked.

"Ah i'll have a big mac meal please." Mandy replied.

"Regular, medium or large?"

"Medium."

"Okay is that all for today?" 

"No hang on." She replied turning to face Ian. "What do you want?"

"Ah same as you." He answered.

"Make that two please."

"Two medium big mac meals. Anything else?"

"Yea a triple cheese burger meal with a side of ketchup. That's all."

Why did she order another burger? Is someone else at the hotel? A boyfriend? And what's at the hotel that's so important? Is she just trying to introduce me to some guy she likes? 

"Okay that would be $29.95 drive around please." The lady requested.

Ian stared at Mandy waiting for her to look at him. She finally did as they drove around to the next window.

"Can you believe the prices I mean Jesus Christ." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"How come you ordered an extra meal?"

"Starving. Girls gotta eat." She smiled trying to convince him.

"Haha alright." He laughed pulling out his wallet.

"Fuck no i'm paying." 

"No way i'll pay." Ian argued.

"Do you want me to crash this car because of your stubbornness? I'm paying."

Ian seemed to actually think about what she had said then rolled his eyes at her. They reached the next window and Mandy was quick to pay the guy herself. Once they received their food, they drove off to the hotel and Ian held the food firmly in his lap.

"So what was it like?" Mandy asked.

"What was what like?" 

"The psych ward. What's it like?" Mandy asked looking at Ian. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Nah it's okay. I don't remember much because of all the bullshit meds they put me on. But I do remember staring out a window and parts of a fight in the cafeteria."

 

"You were in a fight? Look at you Mr tough guy. Did you win?" She laughed.

Tough guy. Mickey used to call me that. Fuck.

"Nah." He chuckled. "The nurses."

"Ah right. Fuckin pussies. Don't worry about it." She glanced over at Ian before continuing. "Can I ah ask you a question?"

"Sure." Ian confirmed.

"What um, what exactly does being manic feel like?" She hesitated.

Ian didn't really want to answer but when he looked over to Mandy and her curious face. He gave in.

"It um, it doesn't really feel like anything at first. I just feel happier. Like an amazing high. Imagine feeling extremely happy and on top of the world and then the next day you can't get out of bed. Like your muscles and bones just disagree with you. I spend the whole day wanting to die, but of course i'm not actually suicidal, but I still want to die at that point." He looked down at his shaking hands. 

"Yea last time I did slice my wrists open, but I was thinking of Mickey. How he'll never come back. Ever. How i'll never see his perfect fucking smile and his gorgeous blue eyes." He paused to wipe a tear that escaped his eyes. "Anyway it just feels amazing until it doesn't and I can barely move."

He turned his head to look at Mandy and she looked worried and upset. She placed her hand on his knee to comfort him and he placed his hand over the top.

"And when that's happening, everything is blurry. I black out most of the time. But when i'm on my meds I don't feel anything. Like my whole body is numb. The only person that made me feel something was your brother." He looked out the window and tried to calm his breathing.

 

"How are you feeling now?" Mandy asked fighting back tears.

"Stable. My meds are working. I just cant get him out of my head. How far until we're there?"

"We're here now." Mandy replied as she pulled into the hotel.

She parked her car and they both climbed out. Ian handed her the food while her carried the drinks into the building. 

"So are you seeing anyone?" Ian smiled bumping into Mandy.

"Fuck no." She chuckled.

Okay so if she isn't seeing anyone, what does she want to show me? What's so important?

They climbed the stairs to the third floor and walked down the hallway till they reached her room. Mandy placed her right hand on the door knob, looked up to smile at Ian then opened the door. 

They walked inside and closed the door behind them. Mickey wasn't anywhere she could see. Is he in the bathroom? 

"I'm fuckin starving. Let's eat." She said a little too loudly.

Ian furrowed his eyebrows at the loudness then walked around the table to go further into the room. He wandered over to Mandy's bed, trying to pull his burger out of the bag.

Mickey stumbled out of the bathroom and looked at Mandy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw red. Red hair. He turned his head and noticed that Ian was there too. His breath caught in his throat and his heart starte d beating out of his chest.  Mandy smiled and placed the drinks on the small table in front of her.

 

"Shit head." Mandy called out to Ian. "Look."

He turned around swallowing a mouthful of food. He looked directly at Mandy then shifted his eyes to Mickey. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he actually realised who was standing there. His hair was blonde and he looked a little skinnier, but it was still Mickey. It was still the love of his life.

"M-Mickey?" Ian stuttered trying to collect himself.

"Hey Gallagher." He smiled.


	5. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian reunite and share sweet kisses. He explains everything that happened. Ian has to leave to grab his meds and Mandy had to pick up Iggy. They discover something at the Milkovich house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this took so long. Just been so busy and distracted. Anyway here it is!

He accidentally dropped the food on the floor, looked up at Mandy then back at him. He blinked a few times to be sure this was real. It can't be real right? He died? Am I fucking hallucinating? Fuck I really am crazy. The room started spinning, he felt dizzy like he was going to faint. 

 

Is he okay? Why is he staring? Fuck is.. is he about to cry? Or pass out? I can't tell. 

 

"This can't be real. I'm loosing my fucking mind." He mumbled as he looked down and shook his head.

 

His face went bright red and he felt hot, really hot. He started breathing heavily, his heart rate increased insanely. He looked back up to Mickey and Mandy. Why does she look worried? Why does he? He's still here. This isn't real. It cant be. All the evidence, the body...

 

"Ian, Ian it's real. It's real, he's really here, he isn't dead." Mandy smiled as she approached him.

 

He closed his eyes and kept shaking his head. 

 

"I'm fucking crazy."

 

Mandy grabbed his hand to convince him that it's real, that he isn't dreaming or hallucinating. Mickey strolled over to Ian and grabbed his other hand. His eyes shot open almost instantly. His perfect green eyes were red and puffy. A few tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Mickey lifted his free hand up to Ian's eyes. He wiped his tears away then rested his hand on his cheek. He pulled his face down to his and rested their foreheads together.

 

"This can't be real. You're dead." Ian cried as he tried to remain standing.

 

"I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. "You feel my hand? It's real. I'm real."

 

He stared into those perfect crystal blue eyes and knew it wasn't fake. Not even a hallucination could perfect those eyes. His cheek tingled against his touch. He looked down at his hand then back up to his eyes. He let go of both their hands and cradled Mickey's face. He really is here. He's alive.  


 

A single tear ran down Mickey's slightly tanned cheek. His now free hand rested on Ian's hip. They stared into each other's eyes completely forgetting everything and everyone around them. Ian leaned forward even further, capturing Mickey's lips in his.

 

Mickey moved his hand up to the back of Ian's head, to pull him in closer. He was already so close but he felt like he needed him closer. Ian ran his thumb over his cheeks, near his jawline, earning a faint moan in return. After a few seconds they broke apart and stared into each others eyes once again. 

 

Mandy broke them out of their moment by slurping loudly at her drink. They let go of each other completely and turned their attention to her. She had her legs up on the table, half eaten burger in one hand, and her coke in the other. 

 

"What?" She asked, finally noticing them staring while half chewing her food.

 

"Nothing." Mickey mumbled shaking his head. 

 

He walked over to the table and grabbed the bag that Mandy had obviously picked up when they were closed mouthed kissing. He searched the brown bag until he found his burger and chips.

 

"Want my chips?" Mickey turned to ask Ian.

 

He just stood there, still staring. I'm not waking up from a dream. I'm not hallucinating. This is real. Why is his hair blonde? Looks so.. sexy. How have I not thought of Mickey blonde before? How did he not die? Was that not him in the building? Did he set the whole thing up? How did he get back here? Did Mandy know the whole time? What the fuck happened?

 

"Ian, hey you okay? You want my chips?" Mickey repeated.

 

"Ah y-yea sure." He stuttered.

 

They both sat at the table and started eating. Mickey leaned back in his chair, Mandy still had her feet up on the table and Ian sat like a statue, picking at his food.

 

"H-How did you not die? What happened?" Ian blurted looking straight at Mickey.

 

"I um, I almost got caught by the cops then I went to see some Mexican fuckers in the abandoned building to get a fake passport. I hit one of them so they tied be to a chair and attached bombs to me-"

 

"Fuck. How did you get out? Who died?" Ian cut off.

 

"Some guy helped me but stayed behind to try turn off the bombs. I have no idea who the guy is. Fuckin st-"

 

"Stupid fuck." He cut off again.

 

They smiled at each other before Mickey scanned his appearance and dropped the last of his burger on the table. He spun around so he was entirely facing Ian. He grabbed both his hands in his and waited for Ian to look in his eyes.

 

"You will never do this again." Mickey whispered running his finger tips over Ian's bandages on his wrists.

 

"Mick I-"

 

"No listen Ian. I'm sorry you thought I was dead. I'm really fucking sorry. But you can't just slit your fucking wrists. You could have died." He sobbed. "If you died, I wouldn't even, I don't even." He sobbed fighting back tears.

 

"I'm sorry Mick. I just, I couldn't handle the thought of you not being alive. I wished I had gone with you to Mexico. You didn't deserve that." Ian cried looking down at Mickeys hands resting on his wrists.

 

Mickey nodded and rested his forehead against his again. He removed one hand and grabbed the back of Ian's head.

 

"Promise me, not matter what, you'll never do that again. You scared the fucking living shit out of me. I can't loose you. Ever."

 

Ian nodded before speaking.

 

"I don't need to now. I promise. I have you. I'm sorry I left you just, just please don't leave me."

 

"I won't fuckin leave you Ian."

 

He kissed the top of his head and ruffled up his hair before pulling away. Ian slowly turned back to his basically untouched chips and started eating now that he felt better. Mandy had her head flung back on the chair, staring at the ceiling.

 

"The fuck are you doing?" Mickey asked.

 

He picked up one of Ian's chips and threw it at Mandy. It hit her in the face and she just flipped him off in return.

 

"Mands? What are you staring at?" Ian smiled.

 

"Nothing." She replied breaking away from her staring.

 

She sat up straight and sipped the last of her coke, while they both continued eating. 

 

"Slept wrong last night because of Mick." She paused to shoot him a glare. "My neck hurts."

 

"You took up the whole fucking bed. The fuck are you talking about?" Mickey asked while chewing the last of his burger.

 

Ian stared at his gorgeous boyfriend as he spoke. Even when he had a mouthful of food as he spoke, he was the most beautiful human being that has ever lived.

 

"You kept kicking me and rolling over. I almost fell of the bed fuckin three times. I have a king bed and you still managed to piss me off."

 

He simply flipped her off and smirked at Ian. 

 

"Why is your hair blonde?" Ian asked, then put a chip in his mouth.

 

"Mandy's idea."

 

"Yea so if anyone see's him that wont really recognize him you know?" Mandy explained.

 

"Ah right. I like it." Ian smirked.

 

He reached over to play with a strand of blonde hair that was hovering over Mickey's forehead. Mickey tried hiding a huge smile but failed.

 

"Aw look at him blush." Mandy teased.

 

They both chuckled as Mickey flipped them off and shook his head in frustration.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

 

A couple hours later, Mickey was laying on the left side of the bed with Ian's head resting on his chest. Ian had one leg wrapped around Mickey's and their arms were wrapped around each other's waists. He looked down at his sleeping face, smiled, then looked up to Mandy on the right side. She was flicking through channels on the flat screen.

 

"How much does this place cost?" Mickey whispered.

 

"Not that much. Why?" She whispered back.

 

"It's not a shithole. Just making sure it's not costing a fortune."

 

"It's fine Mick." She finally decided to just watch the reruns of the big bang theory. "Need me to leave, so you guys can bang?" She smirked.

 

"Fuck off." He sneered.

 

He pulled him in closer, basically letting Ian sleep on top of him. He played with the hem of his shirt and nuzzled his nose into Ian's hair.

 

"Hey Mick?" Mandy asked rolling onto her side to face him.

 

"Yea?" He replied still keeping his face buried in Ian's hair.

 

"Can I ask you some questions?"

 

"Sure whatever."

 

"Promise you won't freak out?" 

 

"Just ask your fucking questions." 

 

"How did you and Ian like, um get together or start banging?" She hesitated. 

 

Why is she asking this? 

 

"Why? We gonna share fucking love stories now?" He questioned looking straight at her.

 

"It's just.. Terry was so homophobic. I was just wondering how you guys, I don't know."

 

"Alright, remember when I got shot by that fucking Muslim prick at the Kash & Grab?" Mickey started explaining.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I stole that same gun off of him before that happened and Ian came to our house to steal it back. We got into a fight and ah shit happened and we banged for the first time." He smiled as he replayed the memory in his head.

 

"Oh shit. I remember that day. You left your room looking pissed off and happy at the same time. I still remember you trying to hide a smile and then Ian left your room with the gun in the waist band of his jeans." She chuckled.

 

"Yea, that was a good day."

 

"Wait, dad was there. Didn't he hear?"

 

"I don't fucking know. He came in after though, didn't suspect anything then. Fucking idiot."

 

"Yea. When did you know you loved him?"

 

"What's with the fucking q and a? You never gave a shit before." He grunted while rolling his eyes.

 

"Neither did you fuck face. Ask me questions then. Make it fair."

 

The fuck am I supposed to ask her? Who was the first person you banged? Crimes? Fuck I don't know.

 

"What am I supposed to ask?"

 

"Whatever you want." She replied while turning the television off.

 

"Fuck alright fine. Um... first time you banged Lip?"

 

"Um it was at Debbie's fake birthday party. A couple weeks after you got out of juvie from the shooting."

 

"Ah right."  


 

"You gonna answer my question now?"

 

"For fucks sake. Okay ah, fuck..." He paused.

 

I'd rather tell him this than my sister. Why is she so interested in this all of a sudden?

 

"Different question then. When did you realise you're gay?"

 

He sighed and threw his head back into the pillow. "I don't know. I guess I've always known, I just didn't want to admit it. Until... Ian." He admitted.

 

"Was Ian your first guy you fucked?"

 

"My fucking turn. Worst crime you've committed?" 

 

Probably some petty shit like shoplifting or some stupid fight.

 

"Killed a guy." She nervously chuckled.

 

"I'm sorry what?" He burst.

 

She killed a guy? What fucking guy? When? When the fuck did this happen? Why didn't she tell me? What the fuck?!

 

"It was an accident." She mumbled.

 

"Care to fucking explain?!"

 

"Ah I did crank with some guy from my job. He started choking me so I defended myself. I called Ian, he was going to help me cover it up but there was no way to get the body out the building so we called the cops and said he had a stroke."

 

"And the cops believed that shit?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"He was old, rough sex... you know."

 

"When was this?" Mickey interrogated.

 

"Ah year and a half ago, I think."

 

"Why didn't you call Ig, Jamie and Colin? They could have worked something out."

 

"Didn't want them knowing what I was doing for a living. Plus I wasn't really thinking. I was off my face."

 

"Okay Ig already knows what you're doing."

 

"Yea I know." Mandy whispered.

 

"And what the fuck were you doing on crank?!" Mickey scolded then playfully hit the back of her head.

 

"The guy was pushing me into it. Anyway it's my fucking turn now. Was Ian your first?"

 

"Yea, yea he was." He finally answered while placing his hand back on the hem of Ian's shirt. "Who was your first? Some ugly fuck in the neighborhood?"

 

"Um some guy in my physics class. Forgot his name."

 

"Of course you did." He chuckled then she hit his arm.

 

"Why did you marry Svetlana when you were with Ian?"

 

Nope not this.  


 

He felt sick to his stomach even thinking about that. Mickey quickly but carefully detached himself from Ian and leaped off the bed. He basically teleported over to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

 

No way am I talking about this. No fucking way. It was so long ago and I still cant tell my own sister. Jesus fuck! I can still remember the look on his face. He looked so sad and scared. And him.. he looked pleased. Sick fuck. 

 

Mandy sat up straight on the bed and debated checking on her brother. Why did he leap up like that? Did I ask the wrong question? She tried connecting little things that happened around the time he got married. Mickey got pistol whipped by dad around that time. Why did he marry a chick when he's gay and he was with Ian? Something fucking happened here.

 

She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Instead of knocking she just walked in and saw Mickey sitting on the floor with his legs up and his arms resting on his knees. His head was against the wall and he had his eyes closed. She shut the door and made her way over to sit next to him.

 

"I had to marry her..." Mickey croaked after a couple minutes of silence.

 

"Why?" Mandy asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 

"Terry caught me and Ian together so he called her over. And I quote 'She's gonna fuck the faggot out of you kid.'" He paused to wipe a tear that escaped his eye. "He made Ian watch, she got pregnant, and Terry made me marry her." He finished.

 

"Shit. I'm so sorry Mick." She whimpered.

 

She grabbed his right hand and held it in hers. 

 

"Now do you understand why I've never been a good dad to Yev-Yevgeny."

 

"I don't think that's the main reason Mick." She mumbled.

 

"Fuck are you talking about?" Mickey sniffed.

 

"I think the real reason is you're afraid you're gonna turn out like him. Trust me you wont. You're the absolute opposite of everything he is."

 

"Look where I am Mandy. I'm a fucking deadbeat. An escaped convict."

 

"An escaped convict who's technically dead." She added.

 

He shrugged her off and stood up off the bathroom floor.

 

"And what if they figure it out huh? I'd have to take off again. Ian won't come he made that pretty clear last time and you have a life now. You both fucking do. I'll always be South side trash. Stuck in the fucking ghetto, stuck in prison or stuck on the run." He raged as he paced around the bathroom. 

 

"No you're fucking not!" Ian yelled as he made an appearance in the bathroom. "You are not trash you are not stuck anywhere and i'd never leave you. Not again. Not ever!"

 

Mickey stopped in his tracks to realise Ian was there. Did he hear everything? How long has he been there? 

 

"You say that now but when it comes down to it, you'd leave."

 

"No I wouldn't. I'm sorry I left last time, I would never do that again. I promise Mick."

 

Mandy stumbled to her feet and stomped over to Mickey. She pushed him into the sink while she yelled.

 

"You're a fucking idiot you know that?! You have never been trash and you never will be. If you fucking asked the first time I would have left with you. I would have gone to Mexico with you but of course you don't care about your family don't you Mick!"

 

"I do fucking care about you!" He yelled back.

 

"AND YOU AREN'T FUCKING STUCK ANYWHERE YOU IDIOT! You're out you can go anywhere you want so don't fucking say you're stuck in the ghetto or shit like that. You have me and you have Ian and we aren't leaving your side EVER!"

 

She moved back from him and tried to calm herself down. They were both staring at her wondering if she was okay.

 

"I do care about you Mandy. I just didn't think you'd come. You're the only family I fucking care about."

 

"Never thought i'd hear you say that." She joked trying to lighten the mood after her tantrum.

 

"Fuck off." He smiled.

 

She shook her head and exited the bathroom leaving them both staring at each other.

 

"So tough guy. You tried to cover up a dead body?" Mickey teased as he tugged him closer by his shirt.

 

"Mm yea. Was I really your first?" He grinned.

 

I'm sorry what? He was fucking awake? Sneaky fuck.

 

"Wait you were awake? Did you hear everything?"

 

"Yea. There's just one question you didn't answer." He whispered as he pressed kisses to his neck.

 

"And whats that?" Mickey asked while trying to control himself.

 

"You know what." Ian smirked against his neck.

 

He grabbed onto his hips and spun him around so he was positioned behind him. He kept sucking on his neck making marks everywhere while Mickey gripped the bench, closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He ran his hands down Mickey's hips, then up over his stomach until he reached the waistline of his jeans...  


 

"Ian your phone is ringing. It's your brother." Mandy called from her bed.

 

He sighed, then removed his hands from Mickey's jeans and made his way out of the bathroom. Mickey collected himself and followed him. Ian grabbed his phone from Mandy and answered the call immediately.

 

"Yea?" He greeted.

 

"Hey man, where are you? It's seven, Fiona's got dinner."

 

"Ah i'm still with Mandy. Probably wont be home tonight."

 

"Alright. Hang on, Fiona wants to talk to you."

 

"Ok?"

 

"Hey, you okay? Where are you?" Fiona questioned sounding worried.

 

"I'm fine Fi. Gonna stay with Mandy tonight."

 

He looked over to Mandy and she was sharing a cigarette with Mickey on her bed. She looked up and smiled to confirm that he's staying.

 

"Okay, could you at least swing by to pick up your meds?" 

 

"Um hang on." He pulled the phone away from his hear to speak to Mandy. "I left my meds, could I use your car to pick them up?"

 

"Nope no way. No one's touching my car, I'll drive." She laughed.

 

"I drove your fucking car on the way back here you fuckhead." Mickey jumped in as he grabbed the smoke back.

 

"That's because I was tired." She smiled.

 

"Okay okay. Mandy drives." He then put the phone back up to his ear. "I'll be there soon."

 

He hung up and grabbed the cigarette from Mickey's lips.

 

"Why the fuck is everyone stealing my fucking smokes?!" Mickey half yelled.

 

"Because we love pissing you off Mick. Iggy texted before needs a place to stay so I need to drive to pick him up anyway." Mandy explained.

 

"Yea, and where the fuck is he gonna sleep?" Mickey questioned while lighting up another cigarette.

 

"Smartass. Blow up mattress."

 

"The fucks wrong with the house?" He wondered. 

 

"Dad's probably back, I don't know. Should we leave now?" Mandy insisted as she stood up from the side of her bed.

 

"Yea sure." Ian agreed.

 

He shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans then slid on his shoes he had taken off earlier. He looked over to Mandy and she had already put on her shoes and was now pulling a black hoodie over her head.

 

"How long will you's be?" Mickey sadly asked as he blew out smoke.

 

"An hour maybe. Don't worry, we'll rush." Mandy assured.

 

She quickly kissed the top of his head before he could reject her and push her off. He shook his head after and sighed.

 

"Not a fucking little kid Mandy."

 

"No but you're my big brother. So fuck up."

 

Mandy turned away to grab her purse and phone off the table while Ian walked closer to Mickey. He stood in between his legs, and looked down at him. Mickey looked up and blew smoke all in his face.

 

"Asshole." He laughed.

 

Ian cradled his face in his hands and leaned down to softly peck his boyfriend. Mickey grabbed Ian's face with his left hand, as he still had the cigarette in the other. Ian pressed forward so Mickey had to lean back a little. He removed one hand from his face and ran his finger tips along Mickey's arm. 

 

He wanted more, much more. But before he could part his lips and devour him, Ian snatched his cigarette from his hand and pulled aw ay grinning.

 

You fucking serious right now? Stealing my smokes, again. Fuck me.

 

"Asshole." He commented while trying to hide a smile.

 

"Be back soon." Ian grinned.

 

He turned away and walked out the door with Mandy, leaving Mickey horny, frustrated and smiling on the bed.

 

************************************************************************************************************************

 

They parked on the side of the road just outside Ian's house and jumped out the car. They walked through the gate and up the steps only to hear someone yelling in the house.

 

"Who's yelling?" Mandy asked as she turned to look at Ian.

 

"Fuck if I know." He answered, while shrugging his shoulders.

 

Ian opened the front door and walked inside with Mandy following close behind him. She shut the door and hid behind Ian who was hiding behind the second door trying to see who was fighting. Ian opened the door slowly and peaked his head around the corner to see who was yelling.

 

"Do you see who it is?" Mandy whispered.

 

"I think it's Lip and Sierra. They're fighting in the kitchen." Ian whispered back.

 

"Who the fucks Sierra?"

 

"His new girlfriend... or sex buddy? I don't know."

 

"Alright, where's your meds?" 

 

"Ah kitchen." Ian sighed.

 

"You serious? Fuck okay um. We'll just run in and get them yea?"

 

"Alright come on."

 

What's the worst that could happen? Mandy interrupts to defend lip? Sierra never met Mandy so she wouldn't jump down her throat about being here, right? I thought everyone was supposed to be eating dinner. Where is everyone anyway?

 

"Who is she huh?! What am I not good enough?" Sierra shouted.

 

"Of course you are. I just don't love you. I'm sorry." Lip apologised.

 

"And you love her?!" She sobbed.

 

Lip didn't reply just shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the ground.

 

They trod as lightly as they could into the kitchen and Ian walked up to the window seal above the sink. 

 

"You know what? Don't worry about it. We weren't actually together in the first place. Just fuck buddies right?" Sierra continued.

 

He grabbed all his meds then turned back around to walk out of the house with Mandy.

 

"That was your idea not mine."

 

Ian and Mandy looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they started exiting the kitchen. 

 

"Is this her? Is this the chick you love so much!?" Sierra yelled as she pointed to Mandy.

 

They both turned back around to see if she was speaking about Mandy, and sure enough she was. Lip and Sierra were both standing near the back door staring at Mandy, while Ian looked back and fourth between them all.

 

"W-What? No." Lip hesitated.

 

"You said she was blonde right? This is her isn't it?"

 

They both turned back around and tried to leave before things got worse. Sierra raced over, grabbed Mandy's arm and flung her back around.

 

"Are you two fucking?!" Sierra roared.

 

"Sierra don't." Lip begged trying to pull her back by her other arm.

 

"Take your FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" Mandy exploded.

 

Fuck! this is what I didn't want to happen. Mandy looks so pissed. Are they going to fight? Should I break this up now or wait to see what happens? What do I do? Shit.

 

"Just answer the question!"

 

Sierra's hand was gripping her arm so tight she thought she might leave bruises. She grabbe d Mandy's face by her chin and pulled her in close. 

 

"Has Lip being fucking you this while time?!"

 

Mandy averted her head towards Ian and smirked a little. She then ripped her arm and chin away and backhanded her in the face. Sierra stumbled backwards onto the ground grabbing onto her face. Lip and Ian both gasped and stepped backwards not knowing what to do.

 

Holy fuck! I should have fucking stopped it before this happened! Ian grabbed Mandy's arm to pull her back but she shrugged him off and crouched down beside her.

 

"Not that it's any of your fucking business because you AREN'T his fucking girlfriend, we aren't screwing! I haven't seen him in years so before you go grabbing my arm and screaming at me like some psycho girlfriend. How about you ask nicely who the fuck I am!"

 

"And who are you?" Sierra asked looking like she was going to throw the next punch.

 

"Mandy fucking Milkovich."

 

They both stood up and glared at each other before Mandy started walking off. She stopped walking and turned back around to face Sierra again.

 

"And If you ever touch me again, I'll bury you like I buried the last girl Lip was fucking."

 

Lip threw his head up to look at Mandy with a surprised look all over his face. "Wait what girl? When?"

 

"That pedophile teacher." Mandy answered and Lip looked disgusted. "Don't worry, I almost buried her. Gave her a choice. Leave town or get buried. She chose option one." She added.

 

"Wait you screwed that teacher?" Ian interrupted.

 

"Yea. It was fuckin weird."

 

"Yeah, I bet." Ian laughed.

 

"Okay while you guys idle chit chat, i'm just going to leave and ice my face thank you very much." Sierra jumped in while shooting Mandy a bitchy look.

 

"Yeah and i'll just rub some moisturizer on my fucking bruises you probably left on my arm, thank you very much!" Mandy shot back.

 

Sierra shoved past them all to leave the house.

 

"I'm sorry Sierra." Lip apologised one last time.

 

"Save it." She said as she slammed the front door.

 

"You didn't have to hit her." Lip scolded.

 

"Yea and she didn't have to grab my arm and face." Mandy said as she rolled her eyes.

 

"So now you've almost buried someone, you've ran someone over and now hit Sierra. You seeing the connection here?"

 

Ran someone over? Who the fuck did she ran over?

 

"I came here for Ian not you."

 

"Wait it was you who ran Karen over?" Ian interrupted.

 

"Yeah, the fucking bitch deserved it." Mandy explained.

 

"Mand-"

 

"No Ian. She destroyed Lip. She fucked Frank, videoed it, AND posted it on the internet. Married some ugly fuck. Got pregnant. Made him believe it was his then abandoned her own fucking baby. Then she thinks she can just come back like nothing happened and piss me off? She was basically brain washing him. So when I say the bitch deserved it. She fucking deserved it!"

 

Ian just stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do or say. He reached an arm up and wrapped it around Mandy's shoulders to pull her in for a hug.

 

"If you let me finish, I would have said i'm proud of you. I hated that bitch." Ian chuckled.

 

"Right!"

 

He let her go and turned back to face Lip.

 

"Ok she probably deserved it." Lip surrendered and they all giggled.

 

"Where is everyone? Thought you said Fiona had dinner?"

 

"Yea they all left once Seirra came. I think they went to Kev and V's." 

 

"Alright man. I'm gonna crash with Mandy for a few days. Take care of everyone yea?"

 

"Oh alright. I'm going over to V's you should come before you leave."

 

 

"Yeah I just have to grab a few things first."

 

"Okay."

 

Lip walked past them to leave the house while Mandy and Ian climbed the stairs. 

 

"So you really ran her over huh?" Ian asked once they reached his bedroom.

 

"Yep." 

 

"how come everytime you come here now, there's a fight?" 

 

Mandy just shrugged her shoulders and helped Ian pack a bag. 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************

 

Why the fuck is there so many towels? There's like thirty and they're all the same. Fucking hate hotels. When are they getting back? It's been an hour already, Jesus Christ. And why does Iggy want to crash here? What he can't fucking get comfy at the house? Where's my fucking black shirt?

 

Mickey was searching through his duffel bag for clothes while he had a white towel wrapped around his waist. His thoughts were going wild in his head and eventually he just gave up looking and laid on his back on Mandy's bed. He stared at the ceiling wondering if Ian is okay, mentally. He looked so sick and broken but happy at the same time. He's actually taking his meds right? How deep was his cuts? Is he feeling alright? Did he even eat that much today? He looks so hot even when he looks sort of.. out of it. His green eyes were so fucking perfect. What the fuck is wrong with me?

He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and instantly he panicked. He jumped up and rushed to put on clothes. He threw on the first things he found in his bag then walked up to the door.

Who the fuck is here? Mandy has a key and Ian is with her so it cant be them. Room service? Knowing Mandy she probably ordered all the fucking room service she can get. Fuck sake. Wait why would she get room service when shes not here. She's not that fucking stupid to order it when i'm the only one here right?

He locked the door and leaned against it until he was sure whoever it was had left. There was another knock on the door and Mickey jumped. Seriously who the fuck is it?

"Mick? It's Iggy. Open up fuck."

"Iggy? What the fuck?" Mickey asked confused as hell.

He unlocked the door, opened it and pulled Iggy in by his shirt. Iggy placed his blow up mattress and pump next to the door and looked at Mickey. He shut and locked the door once he was inside and turned to look at his brother. He had blood dripping down his face and a massive black eye. The fuck?

"The fuck happened to you?"

"Terry." Iggy simply said knowing Mickey didn't need him to say anything else.

Mickey nodded his head and walked into the bathroom to get him a washer. He ran it under the water, rinsed it, then handed it to Iggy.

"Thanks man." He mumbled. "What's with the hair? You full gay now?" He joked.

"Fuck off. Mandy's idea. Harder to recognise me. Wait where is she?" Mickey questioned.

"I left before they came. Terry just wouldn't leave me alone, I had to get out. Colin came to pick me up because Mandy was taking so long."

"Doesn't he live there too?"

"Nah he lives with his fucking girlfriend. Left me with that prick." Iggy explained.

"Girlfriend huh? You owe me twenty bucks." Mickey laughed as he took a seat at the table.

"The fuck you talking about?" Iggy queried as he sat across from Mickey.

"Sophomore year you were a junior, our bet we made.."

"What bet?"

"You fuckin serious?" Mickey cursed.

"What?" Iggy asked again before he remembered what he was talking about. "Ohh right the bet on who would get a girlfriend first, me or Colin."

"Who's the fucking stupid one now?" Mickey mocked.

"Fuck off." Iggy laughed as he finished cleaning the blood off his face.

"Did you tell Mandy you got a ride?" 

"Yea but she isn't responding. I guess she's on her way back here. I don't know."

"I'll text them both just in case."

"Them both? Who is she with?" Iggy wondered.

He grabbed a twenty out his wallet and passed it to Mickey while waiting for his answer.

"Mandy and Ian."

"Ian? You guys back together again?"

"Ah.. I don't know. I guess." Mickey gulped then looked down at the table.

Iggy smirked at his little brother. "I'm happy for you bro."

"Really?" Mickey confusingly asked as he looked up to him.

"Yea. I never really cared. Not that you noticed. Fuck Terry's homophobic ass. There's nothing wrong with it. Like whoever you want to like."

"Thanks man."He smiled.

Mickey jumped up and walked over to the mini fridge near Mandy's bed. He grabbed two beers, then walked back to the table. He passed a beer to Iggy as he sat back down. After a moment of silence Iggy began to start a conversation again.

"So, how was the pokey?"

"Fuck you mean? You've been there before." Mickey chuckled.

"Not what I meant."

Mickey raised his eyebrows at his brother to try get him to explain what he meant. 

"How was prison... with Terry?..." Iggy rephrased.

The fuck? How did he know? Mickey shifted in his seat and took a huge gulp of his beer.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Mickey denied.

"Mick, he told me... He was telling me everything he did to you while he beat the shit out of me."

"Whatever. I was only there for like a year before he got out." Mickey admitted.

"But he was there. How did you.. cope?" Iggy pushed.

 "I didn't. But he was in solitary for most of it. So was I... Wasn't that bad." He croaked.

"Why didn't you break out when he was there? Why wait?"

"Just worked out that way. The whole escape took longer than I thought. Wasn't escaping because of him. I wanted to escape because I couldn't handle it. The shit I saw in there Ig. I can't even describe it. It was fucking way worse then Juvie. Plus I just wanted to be with Ian." Mickey admitted. "The only person I had in there was Damon. Everyone else was in his gang or other gangs."

"I've only been in the pokey a couple times but I know how bad it is. I wasn't in there for years though. Sorry you had to be in there with him. Probably made things a hundred times worse for you."

"You have no fucking idea." Mickey murmured. "How have you been?"

 

"Shit. Got nothing to show off."

 

"Can relate."

They sat in silence drinking their beers and smoking. Mickey didn't ever want to tell anyone he was in there with Terry. He didn't think anyone would work it out. No one visited him so they wouldn't realise they were in the same prison but of course Terry had to open his fat mouth. 

He pulled out his phone and texted Ian and Mandy to let them know Iggy was already there, then shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"I have an idea." Iggy piped up.

"Oh really? Congratulations." Mickey teased.

"Fuckhead." He sarcastically smirked. "We could kill him."

"Kill who? Terry?"

"Yea..." Iggy said trying to hide a smile.

"No fucking way. You can just don't involve me. There's no way i'm going back to prison."

"I was fucking kidding, stupid." Iggy teased, bursting out laughing.

"Fuck off." Mickey huffed.

He flipped Iggy off which of course made him laugh harder.

***************************************************************************************************************************

After saying goodbye to everyone and assuring Fiona he would be fine, they finally hopped into Mandy's car to pick up Iggy. Mandy jumped in the drivers seat of course while Ian fiddled with his fingers in the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Mandy asked.

"Yea i'm fine."

She put her key in the ignition and the car roared to life. She took off down the street as she kept eyeing Ian.

"You still in shock?"

He looked up from his fingers and made eye contact with his best friend. She looked away to keep her eyes on the road before she crashed the car.

"Yeah." Ian finally answered. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He questioned.

"I wanted you to be surprised. I found out the day after you called me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you.. you know."

"Don't do that. It was my choice it's not your fault."

"Yeah I know. Anyway, you happy?"

"Unbelievably happy. How did you get him back here?" 

"He hid in the trunk of the car." Mandy chuckled.

"You serious?" Ian laughed.

They reached the Milkovich house within a minute because it was only like three streets away. She shut off the car and they both climbed out. They walked up the steps, then into the house and looked around for Iggy. 

"Ig? Where are you?" Mandy called out as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Ian whispered.

"I don't know. Why are you whispering?" Mandy chuckled.

"No idea."

His phone went off in his pocket and he rushed to fish it out. 

"Ah Mands I think Mickey texted me. Did he get a new number?"

"Yea the cops still have his phone remember? What did he say?"

"Oh right. Iggy is with him. He got a ride from Colin."

"For fucks sake! Alright lets go." She sighed.

 

They started walking out the house when they heard a loud noise from one of the bedrooms. They stopped walking and turned to look at each other.

"Who's that?" Ian whispered.

"I don't know. Probably Jamie." She whispered back.

They walked up to Mickey's old room and slowly opened the door. The room was dark but they could just make out who was in there from the light in the hallway.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" They both yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapters asap.  
> What do you think Mandy and Ian saw??  
> Please leave comments :)  
> Sorry for the long wait.


	6. Sex and Surprises.

They walked into the hotel room, desperately trying to forget what they just saw. No one spoke one word the whole ride there. Mandy walked into the room first and found Mickey and Iggy sitting at the table drinking beers.

“Hey.” Iggy greeted as he stood up to hug her.

“Hey  Ig .” She mumbled then wrapped her arms around him.

Ian locked the door behind him and dropped his bag on the floor. He nodded at Iggy once he released Mandy then sat next to Mickey. Mickey smiled and sipped his beer while the others took a seat as well.

“Did you get your meds?”

“Yeah.” Ian answered then looked away from him.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Ian kept his eyes plastered on the table and his arms crossed over his chest.

“You okay?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.  Gonna take a shower.”

The fuck? What the fuck is up his ass?

He stood up abruptly and basically stormed off to the bathroom. Mickey looked over to his sister and noticed a sour look on her face too.

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?” Mickey snapped. “Why the fuck are you both in a mood?” 

“Fuck you talking about?” Mandy played dumb.

“Don’t give me that shit Mandy.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“You guys get in a fight or something?”

“No.”

“Then what?!”

“ Mick! Fucking d rop it!”

He angrily stood up from the table, gave his sister a pissed off look then walked over to the bathroom. His hand hovered over the door knob, hesitating to open it. He ran his thumb over his bottom lip then thought ‘fuck it’ and walked in.

“Mick?” Ian asked sounding surprised.

He shut and locked the door behind him then turned to see Ian just wearing his jeans and socks. His hands were resting on either side of the sink as he faced Mickey wondering what he was doing. His skin looke d so soft and beautiful, and he couldn’t  bare to rip his eyes away from his v line.  After a second he licked his lips then approached the redhead.

"The fuck happened?" 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it Mick.” 

For fucks sake.

“Fine, take your fucking shower!”

He turned around to leave but Ian grabbed him by his waist and captured his lips in a kiss. It happened so fast that Mickey had to take a second to actually understand what was happening. A shock went straight through his body at Ian's touch which felt like pure electricity. He reached around to the back of his head while Ian’s hands were gripping the small of his back. His warm tongue invaded every inch of his mouth as he invaded his.

“Stay.” He whispered against Mickey’s lips.

He nodded his head almost too quickly, then Ian started dragging Mickey's shirt over his head. He ran his finger tips over Mickey's bare chest, tracing over his tattoo repeatedly until Mickey moved his hand away with his shaky hand. 

Ian lost himself into his eyes and suddenly felt tears trying to burst through. He pressed their foreheads together to hide his watery eyes and grabbed onto Mickey's hips to pull him in even closer.

"Are you fuckin crying?" Mickey asked breaking the silence. "Fucks wrong?"

"Nothing." Ian blubbered.

He grabbed onto his face and pulled their heads apart just enough to look into Ian's eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't deserve you.." Ian cried.

"The fuck you talking about?" Mickey asked raising his voice a bit.

He pulled away, confused as hell while Ian wiped his face and sighed.

"I hurt you. A lot. You deserve better than me." 

He couldn't look into his eyes as he spoke because it would have made things a hundred times harder to tell him how he's feeling.

"You came out for me. You sacrificed your life just to get back at Sammi for hurting me. You said you love me and I didn't even say it back..." Ian continued. "I never even fucking visited you. Fuck!"

Mickey's hands started shaking uncontrollably. He felt like his heart was about to be punched out of his chest yet again. 

Is he leaving?... Again? The fuck?

"So.. what? This is you leaving again?" Mickey asked while holding back tears.

Ian snapped his head up, with tears streaming down his face as he looked at his boyfriend.

Never going to be good enough. Might as well go back to fucking prison. So sick of this shit. All I've ever done is love the fucker and now he's just going to leave again. Probably wants to go back to his new life without me. With the fuckin romantic boyfriend, EMT shit and-

"No. I'm never leaving." Ian assured while cutting off Mickey's thoughts.

Oh..

"So why the fuck are you saying all this?" He questioned while rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb.

"Because I want to say.." He paused to step closer to him. "I want to say I'm really sorry for everything I've done to hurt you."

"And that's it? You're not leaving?"

He smiled and gripped the back of his neck to press their foreheads together again.

"I vow to never leave your side ever again."

He grinned hearing those words fall out of his mouth, while he played with the hem of Ian's shirt.

"I vow to never try to kill your sister again." He chuckled. "This is so fuckin gay."

Ian laughed then grabbed Mickey's hands to intertwine his fingers in his.  He pulled away a second later, turned around and opened the door. He walked out, leaving Ian confused in the bathroom. He found Mandy and Iggy laying on the floor near the bed smoking weed.

"The fuck are you's doing on the floor? There's a fucking bed right there." Mickey pointed out as he approached them.

"No shit." Iggy chuckled as he inhaled.

Ian followed behind Mickey and smirked at Mandy once he realised that they were both stoned. She smiled back then jumped to her feet.

"I'm hungry. Ig?"

"Yeah me too. See you two later. Like in a couple hours." Iggy smiled as he stumbled to his feet.

"Good. Leave. Was gonna ask you to anyway." Mickey mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah I bet." Iggy snickered while passing the joint back again.

"Have fun fucking." Mandy laughed.

He flipped them off as they started walking towards the door. Mandy stubbed out the joint then they grabbed their wallets and car keys.

"No fucking way you're driving!" Mickey roared.

He stormed over and snatched the keys out of his sisters hands.

"Look at that, Mick does care." Mandy laughed.

"Fuckin hell. How much did you dickheads smoke?"

"Since when do you care Mick? We used to get high all night then go shoot up stores." Iggy jumped in while trying to stand straight.

"Yeah that was a long time ago Ig."

"I know. There's more joints on the table if you want it." Iggy cockily smiled.

"Yeah whatever." Mickey sighed while grabbing a cigarette out of his pocket.

He turned around to find Ian sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms back to support himself, while staring at the ceiling. He smiled, ignored the laughter as his siblings left the room, and made his way over to his boyfriend. He sat next to him, pulled out a lighter and lit it up. He nudged Ian in the ribs to bring him back to reality and offered him a drag. 

"Just like old times, aye Mick?"

"Yeah." He replied while smiling to himself as he remembered old memories.

"I missed you Mick." Ian confessed while staring at his cigarette. "I really fuckin missed you."  

He put the cigarette to his lips, inhaled, then blew out the smoke all while Mickey stared. He passed it back and watched as Mickey inhaled and blew out the smoke too.

"You're staring."

"So were you." Ian grinned then passed it back.

"C'mere." Mickey demanded.

Ian's hands immediately grabbed his boyfriends face to bring his lips to his own in a desperate hungry kiss. Mickey rested one hand on Ian's cheek while he kept his other hand far away so he doesn't burn him. His tongue swept over the redheads bottom lip which made his eyes roll to the back of his head. He felt Ian shudder so he grinned and parted his lips slightly. Ian took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside his mouth and taste every inch of him. He gasped at the sudden movement but instantly started moving his tongue in rhythm with Ian's.

Ian's hands were now desperately trying to unbuckle the older mans belt while Mickey threw the rest of his cigarette on the floor and stomped it out. He roughly gripped Ian's face with both his hands and rolled them over, so Ian was on top of him. Ian chuckled then removed his lips from his lovers to trial wet kisses down his chest and abdomen.

He sat up so he was kneeling between his legs and started unbuckling his belt again. Mickey impatiently removed Ian's belt too while Ian teared off his pants and underwear. His throbbing erection sprang free and without a seconds hesitation Ian's lips were wrapped around him.

"Fuckk." Mickey moaned.

He squinted his eyes shut as Ian worked his mouth and hand up and down his shaft repeatedly. He pulled off then pumped his beautiful cock a few times with his hand while he kissed and sucked on his thighs. He ran his tongue along the side of his dick before consuming him again.

He looked down at Ian and saw him staring back at him with desire and want in his eyes. His pink cock kept disappearing and reappearing before him. Fuck it was so hot. He tried focusing on one thing that he was doing but he kept changing it up. Sucking or massaging his balls, licking up the side of his leaking cock, swirling his tongue around his knob or just deep throating the shit out of him. 

He ran his fingers through Ian's hair and bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning so loudly.

He loved hearing Mickey's moans, whether it was just him biting into something delicious and moaning about how good it was, enjoying a cold beer or him sucking him off. Either moans was fucking music to his ears.

He kissed, licked and sucked for a couple minutes until he pulled off with a pop and climbed off the bed. He was about to turn around to walk off but Mickey grasped his hand and pulled him back on top of him.

"Don't leave." He whispered against his lips.

Ian chuckled and pecked his lips as Mickey started rubbing him through his jeans. As painful as it was he peeled his body off of Mickey's and walked over to his duffel bag near the front door.

He grabbed his lube and condoms from his bag and turned back around to see Mickey completely naked, staring at him while biting his lip. Fuck.

Mickey couldn't tear his eyes away from the gorgeous redhead approaching him. His perfect pink lips curled into a sexy smirk, his pale chest and abs, his v-line, the way his jeans were sitting on his waist with the fly down, his messy red hair. Fuckk.

Once Ian reached him, he sat up abruptly to yank his jeans off in one clean movement. He palmed his dick in his hand though his underwear and looked up to see Ian grinning from ear to ear. He tossed the objects on the bed and focused on Mickey leaving wet kisses all over his stomach and hips. His fingers hooked into the waistband of Ian's underwear and watched his jaw drop open with an eager stare.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at Mickey removing his underwear with his teeth. Has he always been this confident? Fuck.

Seeing Ian's hard dick directly in his eyesight, almost made him groan but instead he gripped the base with one hand and licked the other boy’s dick from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head and slit. He kicked his underwear off while Mickey removed his tongue and started jerking his huge throbbing cock in his hand. 

His mouth was watering at the sight of Ian's pretty, pink cock. It had been months since he's seen him.. like this. But after all the wait, it was fucking worth it.

His gorgeous lips overlapped his knob, and that small contact made Ian clench his fists together and threw his head back in pleasure. He didn't waste any time and immediately began bobbing his head up and down while Ian tried to contain his moans.

He hadn't given many blow jobs in his life but he learnt pretty quickly from being with Ian all those years. He swallowed, making his throat contract and massage Ian's cock, before pulling back and repeating the process.

"Fuckk, Mick." Ian mumbled while moaning.

His soft hands found their way to Mickey's head and his fingers were tangled in his blonde, short hair. He put a fist in his mouth, to hold himself from moaning loudly, a low grunt  escaping his mouth anyway,  while the other didn't move an inch besides gripping his hair harshly.

He pulled off to lick Ian's leaking cock from base to tip then completely devoured him again, letting Ian hit the back of his throat repeatedly. He continued this way, occasionally giving him quick jerks with his hands before he pulled away, leaving the beautiful younger man a moaning, unsatisfied mess.

Before Ian could say a word, he stood up from the bed just enough to grab the back of Ian's head to pull his body onto his. He fell on top of Mickey with a chuckle then cradled his face with one hand while the other hooked the older man's leg over his hip. 

He reached over to grab the lube and lube up his fingers all while never letting his lips leave Mickey's. His legs were wrapped around Ian's back while his greedy hands were everywhere. His flaming red hair, perfect soft face, neck, back. Ian cradled the side of his face with his left hand while the other reached down towards his ass. He separated their lips to watch the older mans face as he pressed his cold wet fingers against his hole.

He massaged his rim with one finger as Mickey tried desperately to connect their lips together again. As much as he wanted to, Ian kept his face far away to enjoy every facial expression on his flawless face, that came from his touch. 

He gasped, threw his head back into the mattress and arched his back as Ian shoved one finger into him. The younger man grinned and moved Mickey's face back to press their foreheads together. He moved his finger around to stretch him out before adding another finger. 

Suddenly Mickey's hands gripped Ian's face almost pain fully to forcefully bring his lips down to his.  Ian chuckled again before giving in and moving his lips in rhythm to Mickey's. He licked into his mouth and pulled back a little bit to find him chasing his tongue. He moved his head to the other side, bit down on his lip and pulled away a little bit.

As he released the older mans lip from his teeth, he slowly added his third and final finger as he studied his breathtaking face. Pure pleasure was plastered all over Mickey's face. Every twist, every thrust with his fingers, every fucking hand movement was going straight to his dick and facial expressions. He so desperately wanted Ian to get on him and for their lips to be touching again but he new Ian was enjoying teasing him.

He loved seeing his lover this way. Sweaty, horny and practically begging for more. His hands were holding the back of his neck trying to bring his head down, but Ian loved seeing the look on his face. He gave up and threw his head back as Ian hit is prostate with his lubed fingers.

Mickey couldn't take it must longer, he needed Ian inside him. He grabbed the condom beside him, ripped it open with his teeth, then reached down to firmly grab Ian's rock, hard cock. He jerked his dick a few times in his hand, watching Ian's face as he did so, then rolled the condom onto him.

Ian was trembling against Mickey's touch. He tried focusing on fingering him but all he could think about was Mickey's hands on his dick and being inside him. He watched in awe as his lover grabbed the lube beside him then started lubing up his hand. 

Impatient cocky mother fucker.

As Mickey finished lubing up Ian's monster of a dick, he slowly removed his fingers from Mickey's ready, stretched hole. He grinned as he new what was coming then wrapped his arms around Ian's muscular back. He lined himself up and rested his arms either side of Mickey's head for support. His head drops and he rests his chin on Mickey's shoulder so they can hear each others sharp intake of breaths, as Ian slowly pushed inside him.

"Mm fuck." They both gasped together.

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's while he moved his hands around to grab onto his face, to finally connect their lips again. As Ian bottomed out, Mickey continued to lick into the younger mans mouth, tasting everything he had to offer. As Mickey occupied his lips, his finger nails dug into th e skin behind Ian's ears, so hard Ian thought he might bleed. 

He moved his hands down to his ass and grabb ed it firmly, pulling him even deeper inside him.  Ian pounded into him over and over and over, hitting the bullseye every single fucking time like goddamn Robin Hood.

Ian pulled his head back from Mickey's then moved his arms closer to his head so he could run his fingers in his gorgeous blonde hair as he fucked him into the mattress. Mickey's hands were grabbing his ass so tight he thought he might leave bruises. They stared into each others eyes as Ian's thrusts slowed down to enjoy this very moment. Just them two together. He swore he could get lost in his perfect blue eyes.

He WAS lost in his green eyes. His flawless fucking eyes staring back at him as he slowly fucked him. Each thrust was so pleasure-loving and agonizing at the same time. Every time he hit his prostate then slowly pull out again was torture. He liked it fast and hot. Like he was Ian's personal sex toy. But this.. this was so loving. Bodies on bodies. Eyes on eyes. This is what making love is... And he loved it.

Mickey removed his hands from his ass to grab onto his face again. He willingly let the older man drag his face down and capture his lips in a sweaty, hot kiss. As they moved their lips and tongue's in rhythm with each other's, Ian quickened his thrusts, hammering into him repeatedly, hitting his sweet spot every fucking time. 

Ian moved one arm down to Mickey's neglected dick while he balanced on the other arm. He felt a strong, firm hand grab onto his neglected cock and begin to jerk it off in time with Ian's thrusts. He couldn't help but let out a loud moan that came from deep within his throat. He arched his back and let his head roll back into the mattress to reveal his neck. Without a seconds hesitation, Ian dove into his neck sucking and biting leaving marks everywhere as he jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

He grabbed onto Ian's back and dug his nails into it while Ian licked up his jaw towards his mouth. Mickey bit down on Ian's bottom lip a little too hard as he scratched his back from top to bottom. Ian moaned into the older man's mouth then fucked and jerked him off even faster (if that's even possible). Mickey moved his hands back to his face then wrapped his legs around Ian's back as tight as he could.

"I'm gonna cum." Ian panted, breaking away their lips.

"Shut up and fuck me." Mickey ordered while forcefully connecting their lips.

At this rate they both weren't going to last much longer. With each thrust, Ian's cock hit that spot inside of him, each time t aking him closer to the edge of oblivion.  He felt the unmistakable end approaching, his balls were tightening has they kept hitting Mickey's ass cheeks and hi s insides clenched tightly. Heat flashed over both their bodies and they were on the brink of  their orgasms.

"Fuckk." Mickey moaned as Ian bit down on his neck. Hard.

One... Two... Three... Seven thrusts later they were both moving erratically as the waves just keep on coming, not letting them come down from their high. Mickey shot his load all over Ian's hand and stomach, as the breathtaking redhead filled his thoroughly fucked hole.

Ian pecked his boyfriend on the lips then carefully pulled out, making sure not to hurt him. He rolled over onto his back as they both kept panting uncontrollably. He rolled back over to face Mickey and found him staring, so he stared back into those beautiful eyes of his.

"I-Ian?" Mickey stuttered.

"Yeah?" He broke away their stare to look at his mouth watering, pink lips.

"Ah I um, I need you to promise me something.."

He furrowed his eyebrows, looked back into Mickey's desperate blue eyes then nodded.

"No matter what fuckin happens to me,.. you won't ever try to kill yourself again."

He rested one hand on Mickey's cheek, pressed his wet lips against his then pulled apart a second later. 

"Nothing's gonna happen to you."

"Just fuckin promise me." Mickey begged.

"I promise Mick." Ian whispered.

***************************************************************************

Iggy and Mandy came crashing into the hotel room several hours later. They weren't sure how long they had been gone but it was long enough to walk around the whole South side, that's for damn sure!

Mandy was the first to notice the two boys in completely different clothes, sitting at the table. Ian was wearing light grey trackies without a shirt to reveal his pale abs, while Mickey was wearing navy blue tackies with a black t-shirt. The bed was completely destroyed, the pillows we're all over the floor and the bed sheets were all ruffled up.

"Well, at least someone got laid tonight." Mandy commented as she turned to smirk at Iggy.

"Fuck off." He snarled.

"Fuck you two glaring about?" Mickey jumped in.

"Ig tried picking up some skank at a bar and she completely rejected him." Mandy explained while taking a seat next to Ian. "Been sulking the whole way back here."

"No I haven't! And she probably has a boyfriend or some shit, OR she's a muncher."

"Muncher?" Ian questioned while taking a drag of Mickey's cigarette.

"Lesbo." Mickey answered, snatching his smoke back.

Iggy pulled out the last chair and sat next to his younger sister and brother. He grabbed one of the joints off the table and immediately lit it up.

"Like you're not fucking high enough." Mickey commented while snatching it from his mouth.

"Fuck off Mickey." 

He grabbed another joint and lit that one up while Mickey took a hit from his old one.

"Why the fuck are you's wet? You's shower?" Mandy asked while taking a joint of her own.

"No we jumped in a fuckin puddle." Mickey sarcastically answered. "Of course we showered Mandy."

She flipped him off then passed Ian a joint hoping he would take it. They hadn't been stoned together in years and she missed that. She missed carefree, fun Ian that she could spill all her secrets too while pretending she was his girlfriend. She missed their midnight conversations at his house while she secretly checked out Lip. She missed their connection.. their bond.. their friendship. She'd do anything to get that back.

He willingly took it with a smirk and lit it up immediately using Mickey's lighter. He let the smoke fill his lungs then blew it out all in Mandy's face. She chuckled while shaking her head then turned her attention to Mickey an studied his neck. Maybe she was just way too high but she swore she saw hickeys on that neck.

"Mick.. Is that hickey's?" 

"What? No." He denied.

He grabbed onto his neck and furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to glare at Ian. "You didn't." 

"I did." The redhead smirked.

"Fuck you."

He chuckled then leaned in and grabbed Mickey's chin with one hand to peck his lips. He kissed him back even though he was pissed at him, then resumed back to smoking weed. 

"I don't think that's anything compared to Ian's back." Iggy stated as he leaned back in his chair. "Can see the marks on your shoulders from here."

Mandy stood up abruptly and walked around to check out his back. He has scratch and finger marks everywhere. She could see where Mickey's fingers nails dug in so deep that he was almost bleeding.

"Holy shit!" She gasped. "Mick, the fuck did you do?"

He leaned over to proudly look at his masterpiece but ended up gasping himself.

"Shiitt. Why didn't you tell me it hurt that much man?" 

"Because it didn't." Ian chuckled as he stubbed out his joint.

Mandy's phone started ringing off the hook. She checked the number mumbled something under her breath then shut off her phone completely.

"Who was that?" Iggy asked.

"Terry.." She mumbled again.

"Why the fuck is he calling you?" Mickey questioned.

"Dunno." She lied.

Ian and Mandy exchanged glances then looked away a second later. They know exactly why.

***************************************************************************

Mandy awoke first and found herself on Iggy's blow up mattress with his feet shoved in her face. She roughly shoved them out the way and cursed under her breath.

"The fuck?" Mickey grunted.

"Sorry drama queen. Iggy's fucking disgusting feet were in my face." Mandy groaned as she sat up.

"Why are you in my bed?" Iggy mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know. Mick probably shoved me while he was asleep. Douche bag." 

"Yeah I did because you wouldn't stop fucking moving. What's the time?"

Mandy grabbed her phone off of the bedside table to check the time. "The fuck?" She somewhat yelled.

"Mandy! I'm fucking sleeping!" Ian sleepily muttered while pulling Mickey closer to him.

"Sorry, go back to spooning my brother. Anyway it's twelve o'clock."

Mickey grumbled then tried to get back to sleep even though it's the middle of the day. Mandy climbed out of Iggy's bed, stumbled over to the table and returned a call she had missed.

Mickey rolled over to face Ian and they both wrapped their arms around each other tighter. Their heads pressed together as they looked deeply into each others eyes. They laid there just staring for god knows how long until Mandy slapped Mickey on the shoulder.

"Fuckhead!" She shouted.

"What?!" He yelled back.

He detached himself from Ian and practically crawled out of bed grunting. Ian followed and they both started throwing on random clothes.

"Mick a lawyer just called me.." Mandy started explaining.

"Yeah? About what? What has my little sister done?" Mickey laughed.

"It's not about me. It's about you."

"The fuck you talking about?" Mickey asked as he put on his flannelette. "I'm dead remember?" 

He made a bomb sound and imitated it with his hands to try to be funny.

"Yeah, you almost dying is so not funny." Ian interrupted sounding pissed off.

"Yeah you're right. Mandy's funny."

"Ha-ha asshole. Anyway she called to tell me they know it's not you." Mandy informed.

"Wait what?" Ian interrupted again.

"Something about the dental records not matching.."

"Fuck. Fuck." Mickey started pacing around the room running his thumb over his bottom lip. "Fuck do I do?"

He turned around to see Iggy sitting on his blow up mattress, lighting up a cigarette like he doesn't give a shit and Ian and Mandy smirking at each other.

"Why the fuck are you two smiling right now?!" He yelled.

"Mick, Sammi changed her statement. You're getting a retrial.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and sorry that is shorter than usual.  
> Bare with me, i'm struggling a little bit.  
> Hope you liked it even though it's shit.


	7. Turn myself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooooo late in very very sorry. I hope you enjoy :)

He was frozen,.. just staring at the god damn wall, while his siblings and boyfriend kept talking to him. He wanted to say something,.. anything.. but he couldn't form the words. It was like someone had reached down his throat and pulled his fucking vocal cords out. He couldn't concentrate. On anything really. A million questions were just bursting through his head.

Retrial? What fucking retrial? What is she talking about? How did I get a retrial? Didn't the court have some magical fucking evidence that they pulled out of their asses? Was it all just the bitches statement? Why did she change it? What happened? Why now? It's been like three years. Why play nice now? This doesn't make any fucking sense.

Apparently going over scenarios in his head while not moving an inch, was an invitation to latch on him and ask if he was okay.. repeatedly.

"W-What?" He managed to ask after a long period of time.

"You're getting a retrial Mick!" Mandy burst with excitement.

Yeah, I fucking heard that part.

"How?"  He shrugged them both off his arms to look Mandy dead in the face. "Why? After three years?.."

"Almost three years." Ian corrected.

"Who fucking cares Ian. Why did she change her statement? Did the lawyer tell you?"

"No she didn't."

He turned around in frustration and anger. He didn't even know why he was angry. Maybe it's the fact that it took three fucking years, or the fact that his whole life just got turned upside down with one fucking phone call that he didn't answer.

His mind drifted off to the day in court when he got sentenced. He was wearing nice jeans with a black button up shirt to look presentable for the court. Mandy had told him to wear a tux or some shit like that but he turned that idea down instantly. Who the fuck wears a tux to court?

He sat up in the stands and tried lying his way out of it saying Sammi tried hitting on him in the Alibi and when he had rejected her, she became obsessed. Stalking him everywhere he went, turned Ian into the MPs because he fell in love with her brother, took her anger out on Frank by shooting him in the arm and treating her own son like shit. When he still didn't pay any attention to her and just focused on Ian, she became angry.. like a monster. So she planned to get rid of him for good by setting him up for attempted murder.

When it was Sammi's turn, she had said she wanted revenge on the younger brother, Carl, for dragging Chucky into the drug life, so she turned Ian in. Then Mickey had tried to kill her with roofie's for taking his lover away. She had told the truth but it still fucked him right off that they believed her.

They received the same prison sentence, fifteen years, for trying to kill each other. Obviously she couldn't lie her way out of her sentence, she was caught red handed with a gun. Stupid fuck.

He could still remember how he felt in that courtroom when those handcuffs were locked around his wrists. Alone and scared. No one was there to support him besides his sister and even she wasn't enough. He needed Ian. He needed his touch, warmth, love and most of all, he needed to be wrapped up in his arms and held tight. But he had moved on.. 

He began pacing around the hotel room running his hands through his hair and down his face. The possibility that he could be a free man never crossed his mind. Until now.

"Mick, she didn't tell me, but we already know why..." 

He snapped around to face them both again with his arms beside him, clenching his fists.

"We?" He questioned raising his eyebrows.

"We, as in Ian and I.."

He looked them both up and down wondering how the hell they could know something like this. He un-clenched then clenched his hands again trying to calm himself down. 

"Kay, why then?"

"Um.. We um." Ian stuttered, trying to find the right words."When we ah-"

"Dad's gay Mick." Mandy blurted out. "Terry's fucking gay.."

 

Last Night

 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" They both gasped.

The flickering light from the hallway was shining into the bedroom onto Terry's mattress. It was still slightly dark but they could clearly see Terry laying on his back with his pants down to his ankles and someone's mouth attached to his dick.

They both leaped up making quick work of fixing their clothes while Mandy and Ian double checked that the person that was sucking off Terry had been a blonde male. 

"OH. MY. GOD!" They both gasped again.

The man ran out of the room and out the house like his hair had been set on fire, while Terry grabbed a 44 magnum off some random fucking table and held it up against Ian's head. His first instincts were to attack the guy and beat the shit out of him for the pain and damage he had caused on Mickey, but a strong arm grabbed onto his waist to push him back.

"YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK YOU SAW!" Terry yelled turning the gun at an angle and pressing the glock against Ian's head, hard enough to leave an imprint. "UNDERSTAND?!"

"GET THAT FUCKING GUN OUT OF HIS FACE, NOW!" Mandy demanded as she shoved Ian out the way to stand protectively in front of him.

He lowered to gun for a split second, before gripping the back of her head with his free hand and tilted her head back. He pressed his glock under her chin with his finger hovering over the trigger. Ian lunged forward only for Mandy to awkwardly hold out her arm to keep him away. She could see murder in his eyes,..nothing but murder and anger with maybe a tinge of fear and... hesitation..?

"Stay away Ian. He won't hurt me. He's too much of a fucking PUSSY to actually kill someone. Ain't that right, Terry? You're a FUCKING PUSSY!" Mandy spat never breaking eye contact with the monster in front of her.

"I'M-"

"We aren't scared of you Terry. No one fucking bit." She interrupted. "Always getting people to do your own dirty work.. except when it's about Mickey then you handle it yourself, because he's.. what do you call it? A 'faggot'? I guess I should call him up, let him know he's NOT the only faggot in the family!"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING FAGGOT!" Terry yelled back pushing his gun harder into h er skin. 

"We literally caught you getting sucked off by a guy. How is that not gay? " Ian laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Terry screamed at Ian. "You're fucking queer brother is dead anyway." He stated looking down at Mandy with a smug smile.

"No he's not." Ian responded before he could realise he shouldn't have let that slip.

"Ian!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING POLE SMOKING QUEER SON IS STILL ALIVE TERRY. ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU CALL HIM AND EVERY OTHER GAY PERSON? HUH? HE'S ALIVE AND GUESS WHAT? HE'S HAVING THE BEST TIME OF HIS LIFE GETTING HIS DICK SUCKED BY A GUY. JUST LIKE YOU RIGHT?"

He could have sworn he was about to pistol whip him right then and there, but instead he released Mandy from his grip then turned around and started pacing the room. Ian cradled Mandy's face to make sure she's okay, she nodded, then Ian pushed her behind him to shield her from Terry.

"You gonna keep your fucking mouth's shut?" Terry growled as he threw his gun on his filthy bed.

"Depends." Ian shrugged.

"On what?!"

"What we get out of it."

"What do you fucking want?!" Terry questioned while still angrily pacing around his room.

"What do you have to offer?"

A few seconds went by with them all just awkwardly staring at each other. Mandy kept whispering to him asking him what the fuck was he doing. He kept his eyes on the monster thinking in front of him, imagining what it would feel like to break his jaw with his bare hands or what it would feel like to smash his head in with brick.

"He's got nothing to offer. Waste of my fucking time. Come on Ian." 

"Can't wait to see Mick's reaction to this.. and Iggy's." Ian muttered knowing it would piss him off.

They started walking out the room when..

"I have connections." Terry said suddenly.

They both grinned at each other then turned back around to listen to the asshole prick that is Terry Milkovich.

"I have connections in prison."

"What the fuck is that gonna do? What you going to send Mick back to jail, put a hit on him?!"

"No. Women's prison."

Ian and Mandy glanced at each other, silently wondering where this was headed. What does women's prison have to do with this situation?

"I'll get my connections to scare that blonde bitch into changing her statement. Your little queer will get a retrial."

"Stop calling him a fucking queer!" Mandy yelled.

"DO WE HAVE A DEAL OR NOT?!" Terry yelled back.

"Yea. Yeah we have a deal." Ian confirmed as quick as possible. No way would he let this chance slip through his fingers. "But everyone thinks he's dead anyway. How would that work?"

"Not my fucking problem. Cop shop finds out everything. He wont be able to hide very long. Now get out my fucking house!"

Before they exited the room Ian saw a hammer on top of the dresser and without thinking, he picked it up and smacked Terry over the back of the head.

"THAT'S FOR MAKING 'HIS' LIFE A LIVING FUCKING HELL!" Ian screamed.

And just like that, he was back to being to complete total raging dick that he is. He leaped up, intent on attacking Ian when another blow hit his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He shrieked.

His vision was blurry, he couldn't stand straight and he couldn't hear anything. He grabbed onto his forehead and felt a wetness spill onto his hand. His eyes eventually adjusted and he saw blood all over his hand with Ian standing off to the side, with Mandy right in front of him with the hammer in her hand.

"AND THAT'S FOR ME YOUR RAPIST, JUNKIE PRICK!"  She threw the hammer onto the bed next to the gun then started exiting to room with Ian.  "Better hold up your end of the deal or we'll be screaming your dirty little secret to the whole FUCKING world."

 

Now

 

"What the fuck?" Iggy gasped still seated on his blow up mattress. "The fuck are you's on?"

"Gay?" Mickey laughed not believing these two idiots.

He looked away, rubbed his nose with his 'FUCK' knuckles then turned back to everyone. Iggy looked surprised and confused, Mandy was just standing there twiddling her thumbs looking anywhere but at him and Ian was frozen still with his eyes plastered on the floor.

"Did you's take something? Are you's still high?"

He took a few steps closer to grab onto Mandy's face with one hand and study her pupils.

"Mick, we're fine! We're f ucking fine!" She half yelled as she smacked his hands away. "We caught him getting head from some ugly fuck when he went to pick up Iggy."

He took a step back to fully process what she had said. He replayed the whole scene in his head on repeat. Like a fucking loop. They both looked pissed off and traumatized when they got back last night. Like all they wanted to do was bleach their fucking eyes and brains. They really aren't lying are they?  Gay?.. Terry?... WHAT THE FUCK?! 

Horrible traumatic visions took over his head, keeping him from thinking straight, or standing straight. He could still see the anger and disappointment in Terry's face when he beat the shit out of him and Ian when he caught them fucking. He could still feel the pain that shocked his body when his fist connected with his jaw. He could still see the fear and panic in his lovers eyes as he held them both at gunpoint for being 'faggots'.

Then his mind flipped over to when he came out and Terry charged at him like a fucking mad man. He was so terrified to stand up in front of all those people, his family and admit his sexuality and for a brief, brief moment he thought it was over. That he could just walk out of there with a huge weight off his shoulders and he could finally be happy. But then his dad flipped the table over in rage and stormed over, ready to kill him. He looked disgusted by his own flesh and blood for being born the way he is. He could literally still feel every punch and kick on his face and ribs that he received from his 'o'l man'.

"Yeah, he freaked out and tried threatening us to keep our mouths shut." Ian continued. "We said we aren't scared of him so he basically said he would do anything to keep us quiet."

"Begging? Terry never begs." Mickey stated.

His hands were shaking like crazy listening to them explain what had happened. He never thought in a million years that Terry, all all people, the most homophobic cunt in the world would ever get head from a male.

"Yeah well he did Mick. Then I ah-accidentally told him you were alive.." Ian confessed as he dropped his head to avoid Mickey's pissed off facial expression.

"YOU WHAT?! Why the fuck did you do that Ian? He's the person that wants to see me dead most in this world, you know that. How could you just tell him that?" He raged as he threw his hands up in disbelief.

"I'm sorry.."

"You're-You're sorry? What the fuck am I supposed to do with that? FUCK!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT SORRY!" He yelled pushing him in the chest. "BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN HIS 'CONNECTIONS' TO FUCK SAMMI UP IN PRISON!" He took a step back and took a few deep breaths before continuing. "He got her beaten up and scared her into changing her statement to keep us quiet."

"Yeah and then he hit him in the head with a hammer." Mandy added.

Iggy choked on whatever the fuck he was eating, "You what?! How are you still alive?!"

"Mandy hit him too! Can't believe it all actually worked."

"Yeah, me either." Mandy agreed as they exchanged smiles. "Thought he'd just put a hit on us.." She laughed.

"Fuck.." Mickey marveled as he sat on the edge of the bed. "This all happened last night?"

"Yeah..?" Mandy confusingly answered, though it sounded more like a question. That's his first question?

"How did this retrial shit happen so fast?"

"I don't know Mick. They don't fuck around I guess."

"And what happens when I still loose and get sent back to prison? Huh?"

"Mick-" 

"No Ian." He cut in, as he jumped off the bed. "No judge is going to believe a low life, piece of shit, South side thug, even if I get the nicest judge in the fucking world. They're always going to believe the 'nice' woman with the kid. Especially with my fucking record."

He was in both their faces now, going off at them saying how much of a stupid idea it all was, when deep down he didn't really think it was a bad idea. He now has hope. Hope that he can finally be a free man, a happy free man. With nothing holding him back. But it's easier to think the worst then to get your hopes up right?

"Mickey-"

"No Mandy! I'm not doing it. I'm not going to be taken back to prison only to loose in court, get a mother of a sentence then don't get out until i'm like fuckin forty. Nope. Fuck that shit."

He grabbed a hoodie and his shoes, making quick work of throwing them both on then proceeded to run out the room.

"Mickey, you can't fucking leave man."

"Fuck up Iggy." Mickey yelled as the door slammed shut.

***

"How long has he been gone?" Ian questioned, pacing around the small room.

"Going on five hours."

"Fuck!" He cursed, rubbing the back of his head. "Mandy?!"

"What?"

"How long does it take to get from here to South side?"

"What, by walking?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure he can't just hop on public transport."

"Ah like two-three hours maybe."

"Jesus." Ian sighed.

"Why would he go to the South side?"

"I don't know Mandy. I just have a feeling. Plus he doesn't know shit about the North side. He hates it."

"Better then living near Terry in the South side or psychos in Mexico."

What if he got jumped and he's laying in a gutter alone and dying? What am I talking about, he'd be able to handle himself. But what if it was a gang? Fuck. What if someone recognized him and he got caught. What if he's sitting in a jail cell? What if he turned himself in? Would he do that? What if he's leaving to go back to Mexico? Would he do that too?

"Jesus just take my fucking car." Mandy sighed, handing him the keys.

"Really? You love you car what if I crash it or someone steals it?"

"Ian you better shut up before I change my mind." She warned shoving him out the door. "Go find him, text me when you do."

"Thanks." Ian managed to say before a door slammed on his face. "Mandy.."

***

He was laying on his back, completely uncomfortable with the cold rough cement making him shiver and move around trying to relax. Eventually he blocked it out and just focused on the cool air and the million stars shining bright above him. The sky grew darker and darker as time passed by, painted blue on blue, into deeper and deeper shades of night.

There were lights buzzing in the corner of his eye, possibly fluttering on and off with hundreds of bugs surrounding it. This was a blackness that he could recall seeing before - one that was almost absolute. Living in the shadows of Chicago, he had grown used to having the glow of streetlamps outside his window, the lights flickering on and off through the gaps in the curtains. It was calming in a way. He hadn't felt more like himself in years.

He found light and heat strange, even when he spent months in Mexico on beaches constantly getting sun burnt from head to toe, but moments like this, when he's completely in the dark, is what he loved most. This was home.

He was actually surprised no one had recognized him the whole way down there. From the bus driver, all the people on the bus, the few people he stumbled past walking down familiar streets, no one looked twice. Surely someone would have recognized the big, badass, escaped convict Mickey Milkovich. He hadn't been gone that long has he?

The neighborhood looked a lot different, in a way that he didn't like. He was set on making the Southside even shittier so no outsiders even thought about rebuilding this shithole, but once again he failed. He failed at that one simple fucking task.

The Kash & Grab where he held so many memories close to his heart, has been rebuilt into some fucking diner called 'Patsy's Pies'. Who the fuck calls a diner that? Many old stores have been torn apart by some rich bitch 'cleaning up the neighborhood'. Even the fucking laundromat that had that nice old lady and her cats was gone. Did she die?

He felt like an outsider himself walking through his old neighborhood but the sounds of cop cars, beatings in the streets by street gangs, the musky shit smell, and hookers on street corners made he feel at home again. Even if half of it had been destroyed.

His house didn't look any different, still had that fucking fence that only just reached your knees and gutters hanging on my a thread, with a layer of skum and rubbish built up in it. The windows were all boarded up as if what was inside was too terrible to see.. probably was but still.. what the fuck? He thought about going inside, even for a couple seconds to take a look at his old room that again, held so many memories, but he decided not to in case he ran into Terry. He'd probably kill the smash crab face cunt if he did.

He roomed the neighborhood for several hours, not knowing what to do. He found himself at the bleachers for a short time but left almost straight away as there were people playing baseball. Eventually he found himself at a place he hadn't been at in years which had bad memories. The rooftop where he spent months on end at after being raped by his dads orders. 

So he was laying there now at approximately seven at night, enjoying the view not even thinking about what he had been told today. He didn't care if he got dragged back to prison anymore hense why he didn't even try to disguise himself on the way there. A part of him wanted the cops to find him, get the whole thing over with already, but another part of him didn't want that to happen because he only just got Ian back for gods sake. And maybe, just maybe he could win this shit show in court.

He heard a gang in the streets loading up their guns getting ready to shoot their targets. He couldn't help but smile when he heard the guns go off, bringing him back to a memory with Ian's asshole older brother Lip. He was such a fucking pussy. Collage bitch thinks he's as South side as the rest of us. Fuck off.

He was too busy staring at the beautiful night sky, flipping through memories that actually made him spread a genuine smile across his beautiful face, that he didn't hear the almost silent footsteps behind him. He didn't hear his name being called out repeatedly either. It was only when that person laid down next to him was when he realised he wasn't alone.

"Ian? How the fuck did you find me?" Mickey croaked out, throat feeling sore after not talking for several hours.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure it out Mick." Ian smiled, turning his head to the side to stare at him. 

He didn't mind the cold sting on his back, as long as Mickey is here with him then he'll ignore it. Mickey stared at him waiting him to explain how he found him stead of his bullshit answer.

"I figured you'd go somewhere you felt comfortable so I checked every place you'd go. Bleachers, my house, here. Took a while but at least I found you. Should have known from the start you'd be here. You always came here when you're upset or angry."

"Why the fuck would I go to your house?" Mickey scoffed looking back at the stars.

"Figured you'd feel comfortable in my room, plus you know my family doesn't snitch."

"Yeah? Fucking bitch Sammi does." Mickey sighed.

"Yeah.. well we took care of that. Besides she's no family of mine." He sat up now to look down at the older man. "You could be free Mick." Mickey opened his mouth to say something but Ian shut him up. "No shut the fuck up. You could be free Mickey. We could be happy, a normal couple without worrying about anything or anyone anymore. My meds are balanced, Terry wont be coming after us, you could get a legit job. Think about it."

"Gallagher-"

"Wait Mick. Let me finish. Do you want to spend the rest of your life on the run, worrying if that lady you bumped into recognized you, or waking up everyday wondering if today's the day you finally get sent back to that hell hole. I want a normal life with you, without drama or violence. I want to be able to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night with you by my side like fucking old queens. I want you. Forever. As free men."

He had to stop talking because he was about to run out of breath if he didn't. He sat their waiting for Mickey to say something. Anything. He sat up so he was inches away from Ian's face, a smirk playing at his lips, trying not to show any sign of humor in all this.

"Forever?" Mickey questioned unable to stop smiling now.

"Forever." Ian repeated, as relief washed over him and a shy smile formed.

"Did you just fucking propose Gallagher?" Mickey joked.

"You're a fucking dick." Ian chuckled before laying back down on the freezing cold cement.

Mickey followed but this time he scooted over a little bit closer to Ian hoping he wouldn't notice. He did.

"Can't keep your hands off me Milkovich?"

"Fuck off."

They laid their silently for god knows how long, enjoying each others presence and the sounds of each others intakes of breathes. Every now and then one of them would glance to the side only to recoil their head when they sensed the other would see. It was like they were teenagers again.

Over time, Mickey traveled over to Ian, half his body laying on top of him. His face was nuzzled into his neck with his arm over his muscly chest. Ian ran his fingers up and down the brunettes arm making him smile and feel all tingly like a whipped little bitch. Oh Mickey.

***

Four days later Mandy bribed Iggy into getting another hotel room for Ian and Mickey so they could fuck and do gay shit all day long without them seeing. She would have put it under her name but the cops could be tracking them so it would make sense if it's under two different names.

Ian and Mickey have been fucking like rabbits every time they were alone, which was most of the time. Ian was pounding into Mickey so hard and fast that the whole bed was banging into the wall causing Mandy to scream out 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!'. They tried calming down and shutting up but it had been years since they've been alone together, so eventually Mandy and Iggy left so they didn't hear that shit. Wasn't the whole point in getting a separate room was so they couldn't hear them going at it?

They fucked in the shower, on the floor, in the bed, against the wall, everywhere and every position possible. It was ridiculous how many times they screwed in just four days, but they needed it. They needed to connect again. 

Lip and Fiona called a couple times to check in and see if he was still taking his meds. He said he was taking them and fine with Mandy. They kept asking him to come home but he straight out declined telling them there's no need to worry, he just needs to be away for a while. They finally gave up but not after telling him to text everyday. He's an adult for fucks sake, he doesn't need to 'check in' but he does anyway.

They were now laying on the bed-over the covers-as Iggy and Mandy passed them take out for what seemed like the millionth time. After they all ate Mandy tried talking about all the trial shit again.

"So.. Mick, before you rudely interrupt and tell me to fuck off hear me out okay."

"Kay?"

"The lawyer said she'll work for free-"

"Who the fuck works for free?" Mickey interrupted. Mandy looked like she was about to leap forward and choke the living hell out of him. "Shit sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying.. she'll work for free because she thinks this case was so poorly handled and she had a brother sort of in the same situation. She thinks you have a easy case to win now that Sammi changed her statement-"

"I'll go to fucking trial, Jesus." Mickey interrupted again, only just loud enough for them to hear.

"You will?" Ian asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah.."

"Why? You-What made you change your mind?"

"Your fucking gay ass speech." Mickey chuckled.

"Mick, I.. I don't want you to do it just for me. It has to be for you."

"Hasn't been about me for a while Ian."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He sat up straight turning towards Mickey completely. "In my head, it's all about you. Every single day, every fucking second. So shut the fuck up with this depressing shit."

He smirked then looked back at his sister waiting for her to continue.

"Okay um, she thinks she can get all your charges dropped, even your escape charges."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah." She said a little sad like she was holding something back.

"What is it Mandy. Just tell me."

"Well.. if this is going to work out you're gonna have to.. um.."

"Go back for jail for a couple months while the trial happens." Iggy finished.

He sat there staring at his stupid siblings wondering how they got so fucking dumb. He looked at Ian who seemed worried and upset at this new information. Seriously? Him too?

"No fucking shit. What you think they'll just let me room the streets while this happens? Jesus you both have shit for brains."

"Mands why is the lawyer coming to you anyway?" Ian asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"She thinks I know where Mickey is. Don't worry she's really cool."

"Yeah they all are until they're halling you away in the backseat of a cop car." Mickey spat.

"Mick." She giggled. "She's trustworthy. We did coke so that kinda proved a lot."

"You did coke.. with a fucking lawyer?!" Iggy yelled.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Mickey shouted as he smacked her shoulder.

"JESUS! She did it first. What i'm TRYING to say is she won't snitch. She's just as South side as we are. I could literally call her over here right now and she wouldn't do shit. She just wants to help you Mick."

"Alright whatever." He sighed not really believing this mysterious lawyer.

"So.. when are you.. ah.. gonna turn yourself in..?" Mandy asked looking anywhere but at her brother.

***

"Are you really doing this?" Ian asked in a quiet broken voice.

"I thought this was what you wanted." Mickey replied while shrugging on a thick, navy blue jacket.

"I did. I do. It's just.. you're gonna be back in jail Mick. I.."

"Been there before Gallagher. Can handle it.. as long as Terry isn't there again."

He didn't realise it for a couple seconds but when he did he froze and looked up at Ian to see if he had caught on. Fuck.

"You were in prison with him?" His eyes were blown with anger and fear as he clenched his fists beside him.

"It's not a big deal.." He lied.

"Bullshit. What happened?" Ian push ed, closing in on the space between them.

"Nothing, just same old fucking Terry. I'm gonna be late Ian."  He stepped away from him, grabbed his beanie then headed for the door. "You coming? You're my getaway car if things turn to shit"

"Yeah coming." Ian mumbled as he grabbed his own coat.

***

Iggy and Ian waited in the car a street down from some old warehouse that hadn't been used in years while Mickey and Mandy were inside the warehouse waiting for the lawyer to show up. Mickey hid of course so he could listen in and try to believe this woman while Mandy waited by one of the broken windows looking out every now and then in case cops showed up.

Eventually she woman did show up, twenty minutes late wearing a white t-shirt tucked into a black skirt that came down to her knees. She looked like she just came from court or some shit.

"How are you today Mandy?" She greeted as she walked through the creaky door.

"Fine, what about you Blythe?"

"Huh I hate that name please call me Hermione."

"Okay?"

Mickey peeked through the crack of a door to get a glimpse if this 'Hermoine'. She had tattoo's everywhere, like every inch of her skin besides her neck and face. There were pictures of clocks, a big door and a small door, a hole and dead looking animals. The rabbit with the hat had blood eyes popping out it's head with a fucking creepy ass cat grinning from ear to ear next to it. It took him a few seconds before he realised its tattoo's of Alice in wonderland. Fuck hes always hated that movie.

"Why the fuck are we meeting here? My office would be perfectly fine, or your house."

She swears? He has never ever heard a lawyer swear. Okay she's alright so far.

"I wanna know more about Mickey's case."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What's the maximum sentence he could be slammed with?"

She carefully sat down on a clean spot on the floor while Mandy leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Ah well, if the judge doesn't believe blondie and your brother which there's no reason to then he would have to finish his original sentence with an additional five years.."

Fuck.

"Jesus fuck. So he could be looking at eighteen years or eleven with overcrowding..?"

He dropped his head down and rested it against the shitty wood in front of him. He didn't want to go back. Ever. He just knew if he did he wouldn't be coming out. Who would believe a Southside thug?

"Yes but I have a very strong case i'm almost certain I can get him off without him spending years in jail."

Yeah.. sure.

"But he'd still have to go back."

"Yes, only until trial."

"Okay.. okay what's the minimum sentence if he's found guilty."

"He'd still have to carry out his original sentence so 13 years or 6 with overcrowding with an extra year."

He clenched his eyes shut and pulled at the hair behind his head. He was on the brink of crying but he couldn't, not here. He's not a fucking pussy.

"What if he's found innocent?"

"A couple months, maybe a year. If I get my way he won't do any time."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

This may have been a trap, she may have already knew he was here and had cops surrounding the place ready to barge in at any moment and arrest his ass but he needed to speak to her himself. He needed to ask his own questions.

He walked into the room trying to be as casual as possible then leaned against the door cruddy door frame that was holding together by a thread. Mandy looked angry and horrified that he had just came out, that hadn't been the plan while Hermoine looked surprised.

"How many cases have you had?" Mickey asked while he shoved his hands in his pockets and crossed one leg over the other.

"Too many to count." She answered.

"How many have you lost?"

"Three."

"Tell me your argument." Mickey ordered keeping his face as blank as possible.

She wasted no time getting into it, explaining every single detail, every way Sammi wronged and Mickey stuck by the law. She was surprisingly convincing so much so that Mickey had forgotten the real story, even Mandy's jaw dropped while listening.

"So if the jury decides you're innocent you'll just have to do time for escaping the minimum sentence is 6 months."

"And the max?"

She lit up a cigarette and blew it out before answering. "Five years. I can guarantee you, you won't get that. I know what i'm doing. If this all goes my way you won't have to do any time."

"Not even for escaping?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up but no, not even for escaping."

Even though Mandy had sort of answered this question he still wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to know exactly why from Hermoine, not Mandy.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you give a shit about me?"

She seemed to be uncomfortable with this question. She shifted on the floor a little bit until she finally stood up, brushing off her clothes and stubbing out her cigarette on the floor.

"My brother was wrongly accused of murder. Of murdering a cop. He got life with no parole. He escaped five years ago and when they caught him they sent him back to prison only to execute him three months after. He didn't do anything wrong. All he wanted was to be a free man. They shouldn't have executed him, it wasn't right. If they had just looked into other people instead of the 'Southside broken kid' then he probably would be alive today."

"Jesus." Mandy whispered moving closer to comfort her.

"He had a kid. She was only two months old when they arrested him. She got haled away to foster care because her mother is a junkie. I can't find her, she's way too deep in the system. My father is homophobic and a pedophile, my mother died of an overdose when I was thirteen. I have scars all over my body because of them two." She took a deep breath then looked Mickey straight in the eye. "So.. Mickey, your case reminds me of my brothers. You may have actually tried to kill Sammi but I understand why. I would have done the same thing. I wanted to kill the people that killed my brother. I still want to. He was everything I had. I had nothing besides him. I still have nothing. So I will help you in every way I possibly can until I have completed my goal. Until you are finally a free man. I've never been this determined in my whole life. I just hope I have gained your trust after all this because I've trusted you the minute your case landed on my desk."

"Trust doesn't come easy to me."

"I understand that. I respect that. But do you trust me enough to handle your case?"

Mandy nodded her head from behind the lawyer telling Mickey to say yes. More like demanding him to say yes or she'll beat the shit out of him later.

"Yea.. I trust you."

Of course he did. How could he not?

***

The ride back to the hotel was immensely tiring and silent. After an hour or so Mandy texted Iggy telling them both they were perfectly fine and to go home so they aren't waiting around for the whole day so now it was just Mandy and Mickey in the uber. Mickey was quite literally suffocating himself with Ian's hoodie so the uber driver couldn't see his face. There was something familiar about him though. He had this weird feeling there was someone near him that he was close to a long time ago. It wasn't until he heard his voice that he pinpointed the feeling and voice to a face.

"Carl?" Mickey asked pulling the clothing off his face.

He gasped and pulled over onto the curb really fucking fast, almost causing two crashes along the way.

"Mickey?" He yelped turning around for confirmation after he put the car in park. "What the.. WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me."

"How are yo,.. how are you even here? Everyone thought you were dead, what happened?!" 

"Bunch of pricks tried to blow me up."

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah of course you'd think that." Mickey joked.

Carl just grinned, a massive grin and chuckled a bit as Mickey sighed and smirked.

"Ian know you're back?" Carl questioned lowering his voice and looking away from is face.

"Yeah."

"He does?" Carl asked sounding surprised. He looked between Mandy and Mickey before putting two and two together. "Oh Ian's staying with Mandy, you're staying with Mandy. Is he okay?"

"He's sort of still adjusting.. you know, to his meds and Mickey being alive. He's happy though, you guys don't need to worry." Mandy informed.

"Don't worry Fiona is too wrapped up in her own shit to even bother to care, about any of us. She left Liam with fuckin Frank."

"Shit." They both gasped practically in unison.

"Yeah tell me about it." He turned Fiona's car back off and took of driving again. "So how come you's are staying at a hotel? Why not stay at your house? The cops aren't really looking anymore."

"Terry is an asshole." Is all that Mandy needed to say for that conversation to be over.

"You staying out of trouble big guy? Better keep your ass out of prison. Just look how I turned out."

Carl giggled as he turned a sharp corner causing Mickey bang his head on the window and Mandy collapse onto his knee.

"Shit. Sorry."

"Who the fuck taught you to drive dick face?!" Mickey raged as he leaned over to smack the side of Carl's face.

"No one. Shit parents remember. So what are you gonna do? Hide out in hotels for the rest of your life?"

"Nah, might have a chance of getting my charges dropped.."

"Holy fuck! Really? How?"

"Long ass story, you'll see soon just keep your fat mouth shut. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Carl smiled. "Nice to have you back Mickey."

"Mhm. How was juvie anyway? Shit is Mik still in there?"

"The big muscly dude with all the tattoo's? Yeah he wouldn't stop stealing my fucking jello."

"Aha, thought he would have died in there already. Heard you got famous, got a pretty good rep."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Prisons talk Carl, you should know that. Can't believe you fucked up that weird ass kid."

They all chuckled at this point thinking back to Sammi's kid. "Yeah that was fuckin awesome. Hang on was Nik in prison with you?"

"Nik?"

"Big, scary black dude, killed his father and a little kid."

"You know that fucker?"

"Yeah, how is he?"

"Okay I guess. Keeps it to himself last time I checked. He's trying to stay out of trouble so he gets released earlier."

"Good. Anyway i'm doing better now, as I am staying out of prison. I've gone straight too, got out of the life."

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Long ass story anyway, think I got a girlfriend.."

"Oh yea? You using rubbers?"  

"MICKEY! He's sixteen for gods sake! Just because you're a sex freak." Mandy jumped in again.

"Fuck up bitch! How old were you when you lost it?!" She rolled her eyes, kicked his leg then went back to staring out the window. "Fuckin exactly."

"Actually she is pretty much a freak and a psycho. We've been together a couple days and shes saying shit like 'don't you love me anymore' 'are you breaking up with me' and she's walking around the house calling everyone 'sis' and 'bro' like we're all family. Fuckin gives me a headache."

"Fuck, get rid of that shit."

"Planning on it." He pulled up to the front of the hotel and unlocked the doors. "Alright, get out. Tell Ian I said to call me."

"Yeah whatever." He started pulling out is wallet to pay. "Nah it's all good. Family don't have to pay."

Even though it was Carl that said that one small statement, it still made him feel so much better about himself. Like he belonged somewhere for once. Like he actually had a decent family instead of a sad excuse for one. He wanted this. He wants to be apart of this family and Ian's life forever.

They both fell asleep almost straight away but not before quickly explaining their little run in with Carl. Everyone was tired, fuck knows why they only went out once that day, barely did anything. Mickey fell asleep with half is body laying on Ian, arms tangled together and a big smile on his face while Ian played with is blonde hair, listening to the silent intakes of breath he would take. It was adorable. Everything he does is adorable.

***

Around noon the next day Mandy and Iggy were invading their room once again in order to quiet their sex grunts for awile. After swearing his head off like an alcoholic without booze he finally relaxed and allowed his sister to pull and tug on his hair. At some point he thought she was using a lot more force than necessary because every time he would snap she would grin and tell him to stop being a pussy. It definitely didn't help that Iggy was leaning against the wall giggling every time she would piss him off or make stupid snarly comments at him. Bunch of fucking cunts.

"So why are you dying your hair back little brother?" Iggy asked, throwing the dye box at him that he was studying so closely before.

"None of your business fucktard."

"Trying to look good for your wife?" Iggy laughed.

"Fuck you!" Mickey cursed as he shoved him out the bathroom door.

"Mickey fucking stop moving for fucks sake!" Mandy winged, pulling him back to continue. "You'll get dye everywhere."

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Hey Mick, it says on the box that its not meant for kids."

"Iggy if you don't shut the shut up i'll come over there and beat the fucking shit out of you!" Mickey yelled as Iggy chuckled.

Ian walked in without a freaking shirt on just to torture the fuck out of Mickey because he couldn't do shit about it now. Not with an aggressive, demanding, bitchy sister pulling and tugging on his goddamn hair. 

"Why are you dying your hair Mick?" Ian asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah Mickey." Iggy said grinning from ear to ear.

"Would you guys just shut up?" Mandy requested while rolling her eyes over dramatically. "Maybe if you's weren't being so sarcastic then he'd answer."

"I don't want to look like some faggot in prison." Mickey interrupted. "I don't want to get the shit beaten out of me for it. I hated being a bimbo anyway."

"Fuck off, you loved it." Mandy giggled after smacking his shoulder.

 

 An hour later he walked out the bathroom clean and dry looking exactly like old Mickey with the dark brown hair slightly slicked back. The Mickey that would beat any random fuckhead up for looking at him wrong. The Mickey that would go on drug runs for his dad all day long. Southside, thug, deadbeat Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. Only this time he isn't a thug or a deadbeat. He is going to man up, walk into that police station and turn himself the fuck in without showing any signs of being a fucking pussy because MILKOVICHS AREN'T FUCKING PUSSIES!

"Aye there he is! There's the Mickey Milkovich we all know and love!" Mandy cheered from the table.

"Fuck off." Mickey cursed as he flipped her off.

Ian came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist and attached his perfect, plump lips against Mickey's soft neck. A small moaned escaped his lips without his consent as Ian's tongue swept across his jawline. Suddenly Ian was gone and all he had left was a wet bruised neck and a hardening cock.

"I like your hair better this way." Ian stated as he scruffed up his hair.

All he did was smile and pick up a cigarette from the table that was probably Iggy's but he didn't care, everyone steals his shit around here.

"So little brother, you ready to go?" Iggy asked.

"Go where?" Ian questioned as he took a sip of water from an abandoned cup.

"The slammer."

"Wait what? Today? He's going today?" Ian interrogated as he tossed the cup in the sink with much more force than necessary.

Mandy and Iggy quickly left hoping not to witness or hear their argument. As soon as they were out the door Ian started going off.

"Mick? You're turning yourself in today?!" Ian half-yelled. "Hello? Mickey!"

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell me you're turning yourself in today?"

"Because.."

"Because?" Ian repeated being a sarcastic little fuck.

"Because I knew you would overreact."

"OVERREACT?! How the fuck am I supposed to react Mickey? You're going to jail!"

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I want to be here with you, touching you, kissing you, fucking you. I want to be. Here. Ian. Here. Instead of that fucking shithole, but I want to be free too, and don't say you fucking don't because you don't want to loose me. You left me too many times to use that FUCKING EXCUSE!"

Ian looked away, wiping at is watery eyes with the heels on his hands while Mickey tried not to start crying himself like he always does when it comes to Ian. He never cries in front of anyone. Ever.

"What did she say?" Ian croaked out, turning back to look Mickey in the eye.

 "What?" Mickey asked, slowly calming down while rubbing the side of his mouth with his finger tips.

 "You didn't say shit the whole ride back here. What did the lawyer say?"

"Just that she thinks she can get me off completely."

"And if she can't?"

"If they find me guilty.. 18 years, 11 with over crowding."

"Fuck.." Ian whimpered, looking down at the ground.

Mickey tore off his jacket and shoes then strolled over to Ian. "Hey, hey look at me. She has a pretty good case, even I believed her."

"And what if the jury doesn't? You'll be in there for twenty years Mickey."

"Eighteen." He corrected."

"Same shit!" Ian raged. "I can't wait eighteen years Mick. I just.. I can't. I need you.." He sobbed.

"So.. what? You're gonna leave me again if I get sent back to prison? Same old shit again. Once if gets tough you leave right? Leave me to rot in there?!"

"What?! NO! I fucking told you i'm never leaving you. Even if you had life Mickey, I wouldn't ever leave. Not ever." 

"Really?" He mumbled so quietly he questioned if Ian even heard him.

Ian nodded, never breaking eye contact until Mickey lunged forward grabbing both sides of his face and forcing his hot tongue into the younger mans warm mouth. Ian gasped in shock then quickly placed his pale, smooth hands on Mickey's jaw, moving his tongue in time with his reciprocating the kiss. As he cupped his face he started moving backwards towards the bed without breaking away from the older mans thick, mouthwatering lips.

Mickey tore Ian's clothes off like it was just a bandaid hanging on by a tiny thread. Before Ian could do the same in return his clothes were off and his hands were at his face again pulling him down to clash their tongues together.

They fell onto the bed full of chuckles and giggles, as their teeth clattered together in a mess. Ian was on top of him sucking and biting every where he could, his neck, jaw, lips, collar bone, everywhere. By the time he was done there wouldn't be a single inch of skin that he hadn't marked. _Mickey is his._

The top drawer of the bedside table flung open and out come lube and holy fuck was he quick to lube up his fingers knowing how turned on Mickey is just from making out and their leaking cocks rubbing together against their stomachs.

He leaned back onto his legs so he was leaning and staring at every inch of Mickey. His scanned his sexy body, from his flawless face to his soft, toned stomach all the way to his 'nice legs'. He bit down on his lip as he stared at his pretty, pink cock, watching precum drizzle down the side already. How fucking horny is he? Mickey cocked his head to the side, raising one eyebrow obviously saying ' _the fuck you staring at?_ ' without actually saying it. Fucker. 

He slowly massaged his tight ring of muscle-not wanting to hurt him-as he studied his beautiful, impatient face. It was breathtaking really. Watching the older man push his head back into the pillow, biting down on his fist as he inserted just one finger and stretching him out. His face was always so hard and intimidating, but stripping a this Milkovich down to this and witnessing his orgasmic expressions, could make you cum just from one look.

One swiftly became two and then two became three in no time. He scissored his fingers repeatedly, pushing further and further inside, brushing up against his prostate.

"Fuckk." Mickey groaned, pushing his ass back down.

"There's no condoms." Ian complained not knowing what to do in a situation like this. "I'm clean.."

"So am I so GET IN ME FOR FUCKS SAKE!"

Ian grinned as his dick twitched in between their legs. Mickey noticed it-of course he fucking noticed it-and he grinned, like the cockiest grin you could ever imagine. As soon as Ian saw that he replaced his fingers with his excited cock, slowly pushing in in case it burned. Mickey suddenly felt full.. complete again.

After seeing the look of arousal on Mickey's face he started thrusting into him at a normal pace, running his hands up and down his lovers thighs as he did so. Ian slowed just a bit so he could lean forward and capture the brunettes plump lips in his. He brushed his lips against his, pausing so they were just barely touching and waited for Mickey to make the next move. Annoyed, he licked into Ian's mouth searching for another tongue to play with. 

After he finally reciprocated the kiss Ian picked up his pace and rocked into Mickey hitting his g spot with every second thrust. Call him selfish if you want but Mickey wanted more. He wanted it fast, hot and needy. It wanted it fucking _hard_ and _ROUGH!_

 __

Eager to get fucked instead of get loved he flipped them over as fast as he could, not worrying who got hurt in the process. Ian gasped at the sudden change but Mickey quickly brang his hand up to his mouth to quiet his noises. He set his pace at rocket fast, rolling his hips and jumping up and down on his throbbing cock as he screwed his eyes shut and let his head fall back in nothing but pleasure.

__

Ian was in awe. Of everything. How can one man make him feel this way? The way he rode him was fucking fantastic. No..it was phenomenal. He was born to be a power bottom no doubt about it.

__

He fisted his bouncing dick and started pumping him until Mickey swatted his hand away mumbling something under his breath. He couldn't ask what it was because he was covering his mouth for fucks sake. The redhead gripped his hips as hard as he could understanding that Mickey wanted it rough and hard. He was ninety percent sure he was going to leave bruises on his hips, though Mickey would most likely like it.

__

The brunette whisked his hands away and brang them up behind his head as he rocked his hips back and forth causing Ian's rock, hard dick to constantly rub against his sweet spot. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head as he started seeing stars. It was torturing not being able to touch himself with all this pleasure in his ass. He could if he wanted to but he wanted to come untouched because those are the most intense orgasms you'll ever experience. His glistening dick wouldn't stop twitching against Ian's firm abs making it wet. He liked it though.

__

As beads of sweat rolled down Mickey's chest, Ian couldn't help but trace it with his already sweaty fingers. Something about seeing his lover coated in a thick sheen of sweat made him even harder. If that's even fucking possible.

__

"I-Iannn..!" Mickey panted as he switched from rolling to jumping up and down again.

__

"Mickk,." Ian moaned back.

__

He moved his left hand to his hip while his other hand reached around to Mickey's back. He abruptly sat up, pissing off the older man, and flipping them over as quickly as he can before Mickey could protest. He leaned down so they were face to face, staring into each others eyes and ran his tongue over his top lip, teasing the shit out of him. He pulled away for a split second then shoved his tongue inside Mickey's mouth tasting the warmth and saltiness of him.

__

It was literally a second before Ian pulled away again and flipped Mickey over so he was on his hands and knees, ass on display. 

__

"The fuck?" Mickey questioned, barely getting out the words.

__

He wasted no time in spreading his ass cheeks and dropping his head to really taste him.

__

"OH FUCK!" Mickey gasped in surprise.

He bit back a moan threatening to escape as Ian fucked his stretched out hole with his talented tongue. His knees were weak as fuck almost to the point of giving up and collapsing on the bed but he wasn't going to give up his boyfriends wet tongue. His arms were crossed in front of him so he rested his head on them muttering 'fucks' and 'shits' with every lick Ian gave. When he pulled back to suck and bite a massive purple bruise on his ass then bury his tongue in his hole again, it made Mickey groan, push his ass back to fuck onto his tongue and bite down on his own arm. _Hard._

He spread his cheeks even further forcing his tongue in and out collecting every fucking moan Mickey let slip out. He wouldn't stop saying his name and pushing his ass back against his face. He fucking loved it. He loves this side of Mickey the most.

His neglected cock couldn't handle it anymore, he needed attention. Ian moved his tongue away noticing Mickey push back trying to find it again.

"The fuck Ian?!" He complained in a needy, horny ass voice.

"Shuddup." Ian responded trying to be dominant.

He quickly lined himself up not worrying about hurting him because he's already prepped, then thrust into him, immediately bottoming out.

"Mmmm!" They both hummed together.

He pulled all the way out so his leaking knob was only inside Mickey's dripping hole, then fucked right back into him knocking the breath out of him.

"Fuck!" Mickey yelled-almost a scream.

"You okay?" Ian frantically asked as he went completely still.

"Y-Yea." He moaned, tearing his teeth away from his arm. "HARDER!" He demanded.

That's all he needed to hear to start really fucking him to the point he was out of breath. His pace was fucking insane like a goddamn pecker wood bird, destroying that fucking ass, hitting the jackpot, _Every. Fucking. Time._ Every time Ian hit that spot deep inside him he would have to bite his arm or pillow to suffocate his moans and desperate pleas for him. It was ridiculous how talkative and needy he could get really, but Ian wouldn't change it for the world.

He was leaving hand marks all over his back and shoulders from keeping him in place too roughly. It didn't seem to be bothering Mickey at all, in fact he might actually like the pain with the pleasure, so he didn't stop. It's going to look like he bashed the living fuck out of him by the time he's done. Abused little power bottom.

They were fucking in complete rhythm now, Ian pounding like crazy with sweat dripping off his face and his knuckles turning white, Mickey meeting Ian's thrusts, knees bucking while trying not to bite through flesh in his arms.

He felt it. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. Tingles radiated from the bellows of his testicles, traveled through his rock, hard erection all the way to the tip of his bursting cock.

"I'm gonna.." Mickey panted trying to hold back his orgasm for as long as he can.

"Cum then Mick."

"Ah are.. you..?"

It was building up. An insane amount of pressure was building up in his own cock, threatening to burst through. 

"Cum for me Mick, fucking cum for me."

Mickey's muscles were clenching around his cock making him throw his head back in pleasure at how tight and amazing it was. He wanted to cum. He needed to cum. They both did.

"Mickeyy!!" Ian panted as he emptied his load into Mickey's ass with his last painful thrust.

And with his last thrust they were both boosted off into oblivion as they rode out their high. Mickey came completely untouched, spilling his seed all over the bed sheets while Ian shot his load in Mickey's tight hole.

His vision faded to black as the shock waves just kept on coming. It felt like the beat of drugs shooting through every vein leaving your extremities almost on fire. He felt on top of the world, like no one and nothing could ever get to him as the jolts of pleasure flooded his entire body.

Ian slowly pulled out careful not to hurt him then jumped off the bed to grab a wash cloth to clean up the mess they made. Mickey couldn't be bothered moving, he just collapsed on the bed and rolled over wondering where the fuck Ian went. He could feel Ian's sperm inside of his ass and he fucking loved it. He never wanted to fuck with a condom again. He felt weird though, weirder than normal. They've fucked without a condom before but this felt different, this felt.. intimate. Even though they didn't 'make love' it still seemed intimate even if it was 'fucking'.

Once he returned he wiped down the bed, himself and Mickey's leaking hole. He tossed the washer in the bathroom then returned and started getting dressed again. After he had his underwear and pants on he finally noticed the older man staring at him in all his nakedness being sexy as fuck.

"What?" Ian asked in almost a whisper.

He picked up his shirt and turned it inside out before realizing it was the right way the first time.

"I'm gonna fucking miss you." Mickey confessed.

He looked up at that beautiful face and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He dropped his shirt, crawled back onto the bed hovering over the gorgeous brunette. He stared into those perfect crystal blue eyes taking in the loving look he's giving him then smiled and pecked his lips. Of course a peck turns into a make out because who the fuck could resist someone who looks like Mickey Milkovich or Ian Gallagher. No one. That's who.

As they massaged their tongues together and fought for dominance, their hands were lightly touching each others cheeks making the whole scene incredibly cute and affectionate. Ian pulled back to look at his eyes again then went back in for one last kiss. His thumb stroked Mickey's chin causing him the shudder at the touch. It was cute.

"I'll visit you every fucking day Mick." Ian sincerely informed as he laid down next to him. "Every fucking day, and we'll talk on the phone and you'll be out in no time. Okay?"

"Kay."

Somehow he doubted that's what's going to happen. He'll get bored.

***

They were all out side the police station just staring at all the lights inside the building and the cops you could see through the windows. Once they had gotten out the car no one moved an inch-partly because they don't want to say goodbye to Mickey, possibly forever and the other part because he completely froze like a statue, just staring.

"You okay Mick?" Mandy asked starting to get a little concerned.

He shut the car door and latched onto his baby sister. "I'm fine." He whispered in her ear as she wrapped him up in a bear hug. "I'll be fine, just look after Ian."

"Yeah of course." She whispered back.

"No I mean really, take care of him. Don't leave his side, he might,. _you know.._ "

"I promise I'll take care of him Mick." Mandy vowed.

Once they broke apart he gave Iggy a one armed hug, patting each other on the back. "If I don't make it outta there alive, kill Terry for me."

"Done little brother." Iggy agreed.

Now it was Ian's turn to get all emotional and shit. They exchanged sad smiles then stepped forward to embrace a long hug. Their faces were both buried into each others shoulders, inhaling their god like scent. Tears were forming on everyone's faces, mainly Ian's of course.

"I fuckin love you firecrotch." Mickey sobbed, trying to hold back tears while grasping onto the only person in the world that _really_ makes him feel.

"I love you too Mick." Ian cried as he ran his fingers and and down the back of his neck. It was soothing.

It was really hitting them all now, this might be the last time they really see Mickey in awhile. Fuck knows what the judge will give him, could be decades for all they know. Mickey is literally giving up his life for even the slightest chance at a happy, free one with the _love_ of his life. How's that for romance? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I MADE TERRY'S CHARACTER GAY. HOW FUCKED WOULD THAT BE IF IT WERE TRUE?!!!! FUCKING HATE THAT PIECE OF SHIT.  
> I'm not sure when i'm going to update again, just.. stay tuned. Please. There's more to come. Thank you for being patient x :)


	8. Who's the king?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write mainly because I can't stand to see my baby like this. If you are sensitive to destructive, harmful acts please don't read this chapter or skip the scene after 'TRIGGER WARNING'.

His eyes were magnetized to the grimy ashy-grey floor, something he had stared at for those torturing two years locked inside these walls with no protection. Those two fucking years kept inside a cage like a feral dog being told when to piss, shit and eat. Not once did Ian visit him of his own free will, only saw his face when he was getting paid. So much for love. He would have gotten through it a lot easier if he had just seen him, just once and told him he loved him and he would wait for him no matter how long it took. He wanted to hear those words, sincere words though, not some pity speech he had planned then left him again or some shit. Those years were the darkest he's ever been. Sister didn't visit, brothers, the people he might have called family, no one.. well except Svetlana, and she's.. well Svetlana. He was completely alone much like he's feeling at this very moment. He often thought of necking himself, you know, ending it all in an instant, but the one thought of maybe.. possibly being kissed and held by that goddamn redhead again kept him breathing and heart beating. 

He kept his head down avoiding eye contact with everyone and everything. One wrong look could send him straight to the infirmary for weeks; like he needs that. Balling up his fists in his pockets getting ready to defend himself at any slight movement. He hated this feeling, the feeling of being powerless and vulnerable. He was an easy target compared to all the muscular, scary men he glanced at. A young man with a pretty face never lasts long inside, he doesn't even know how he lasted so long last time. Terry probably sent out the word not to touch him so he could have him all to himself. _Sick fuck._

When he first arrived they had performed an intense strip search on him, making him feel extremely uncomfortable, but he kept up his bad boy act by throwing harsh comments at the guards and joked about being searched. Once he was escorted into gen pop most of the prisoners gasped in shock and glared at him from their cells. They performed a head count and he was made to stand on the white line just outside his own cell with all the other inmates. They watched like a hawk, whispering to one another most likely planning to take him out already. _Give it your best shot._ The officers walked past them time and time again, picking on some prisoners, whacking them with their sticks if their feet were over the line even the slightest. Yep, he's back alright.

He was now walking down the hall aiming to get outside in the courtyard so he could buy food at the prison canteen. He hadn't eaten all night because those fuck-wits at the police department starved him and took their mother fucking time booking him and all that. Unfortunately, he didn't make it to the door because he was shoved against the brick wall by four men that looked like they were in some sort of violent gang. _Fuck._

"Look who it is!" The tallest guy smirked, "Mickey fucking Milkovich everybody! He's back! Tell me, how was it on the outside? Hm?"

Every inmate nearby was already crowded around and extremely eager to see or participate in a fight. It seemed like everyone knew who he was judging from the looks on their faces-pure excitement. _Shit._

"Stupid enough to break out, stupid enough to get caught aye?" His babysitter laughed as he pushed Mickey back up against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You're worst FUCKING NIGHTMARE!" One of them creepily laughed before they all started chuckling.

"This is Caius, Julian, and Laurent," the one in charge introduced, "and I'm Banger."

_Banger? What the fuck?_

The three of them were evidently smaller than the one in charge and had a head full of hair while the tallest one was completely bold. They all had tattoo's covering ninety percent of their bodies, piercings everywhere, massive stretchers in their ears while their boss had all those alarming accessories plus fucking eye tattoos. How fuckin creepy?

"You better fuck off before-"

"Before what huh? You finger me to death?"

"FUCK YOU!" Mickey spat, nails piercing his palms.

It seemed like the whole prison was watching, getting closer and closer probably hoping to carve a piece of him off. He didn't know what to do. Does he fight back or do nothing? Both options ended with the same result, Mickey beat to a pulp, possibly to death. The panic button was DEFINITELY NOT an option either. If you even just glance towards that red button you get raped and killed, often not in that order either...

"Feisty one aren't ya? So what's your plan huh? You gonna break out again, coward?"

"I don't want any trouble." Mickey croaked, looking at the floor.

He wasn't scared of them. Not even a little bit. What he was scared of though is getting more time put on his sentence. If the jury finds out he got into a fight on the first day inside they won't be so kind to him. So, instead of being the instigator he settled with acting like a little bitch even though wasn't him and he wasn't very good at it.

"Oh, you don't want any trouble?"

"I'm just doing my time, so I'll go my way, you go yours and we'll all be happy. Okay? Ok."

He patted his shoulder with a smirk and tried to push his way through the gang but the 'leader' grabbed a hold of him and forcefully shoved him against the wall. His cheek scraped against the bricks as he muttered angry curse words in pain. _FUCKK!_ The tatted gangster twisted his right arm behind his back, pushing and pushing making his shoulder blades scrape together painfully. He clutched onto him firmly and aggressively, making Mickey feel like his arm was about to snap the fuck off his shoulder.

"AY! You wanna get shanked? STEP BACK!" Caius warned an intrigued inmate, distracting Malekai from dislocating Mickey's arm.

He saw an opportunity to break free when Kai glanced to his side and his hand loosened a little around his arm. He ripped himself free, expeditiously snapped around and elbowed 'Banger' directly on his cheekbone with everything he had in him then kicked him as hard as he could in the abdomen. Malekai stumbled backward into the crowd full of inmates, stunned, grasping onto his now aching, bleeding face. Mickey's heart was pounding like a jackhammer on high speed inside his chest as he watched Banger slowly get to his feet, looking intensely pissed off.

"Get him!" He boomed.

All three of his bodyguards instantly lept forward in unison, grabbed a hold of Mickey and threw him to the filthy ground at the feet of blood-thirsty, dangerous convicts. They started kicking in his back and ribs, aiming to break him in more ways than one hand, but he blocked most of the blows anyway. The whole fucking prison was cheering them on creating a loud, thumping uproar; at least until everyone broke out in their own brutal fights, turning the hall into an absolute, destructive chaos.

Somehow, some way Mickey crawled away from the three men and clumsily staggered his way to his two feet. Now he was standing in the midst of the catastrophic mayhem, dazed, staring at all the vicious men attacking one another like wild, feral cats. His mouth gaped open as his eyes grew wide fully aware of his surroundings, body in defense mode ready to take the first person to even touch him the wrong way.

During all the reckless commotion he somehow managed to focus on someone; a middle-aged man with a full head of hair, standing directly in front of him, panicky and scared out of his mind. He was defenseless and vulnerable turning every which way, terrified that an inmate was going to hurt him. Mickey felt for this man, he felt for the weak because in a way he's just as weak and feeble too; so he decided to help him escape the chaos in hope to redeem himself of all the awful things he had done in his lifetime. The next thing he knew he was standing in absolute shock, mouth wide open, eyes bulged, as he watched a gang banger repeatedly stab the brunette in the stomach, barbarously without remorse. The wounded man slumped into Mickeys' arms, unconscious, as Mickey tried comprehending what had happened. Is he imagining it? Did that really just happen? He held him upright as best as he could while hell still reined over the prison. He didn't blink for forty seconds at least, as the realization that this is really happening washed over him, and even though he didn't know this man, he still held onto him with all that he had. And although his hands were getting heavier, bloodier, they felt as empty as ever because the life was slowly flowing out of this man along with his blood.

* * *

He was being thrown around the empty cell block, smashing his bloody face on every wall and fist, by a man that was supposed to be helping him not hurting him. Like everyone in his whole fucking life. The asshole guard, Stewart, repeatedly hit and abused this beautiful soul until he was curled up in a ball, arms covering his face and knees up to his belly. He almost forgot what that metal stick felt like bouncing off your skin. Just a tiny bit harder and his bones would shatter by every single wack this monster gave. He could see pure pleasure plastered all over his face between every strike or kick. Maybe he was seeing things wrong, maybe he wasn't, but he could have sworn this sick bastard was getting off to this.

"Not even an hour inside," He panted, "and you start a fight!"

He landed a few more hits to the side of his face and ribs until he was finally out of breath allowing the abused and battered brunette to slide away on the floor. When he thought Stewart was finished beating him senseless he uncurled himself from his save heaven, rolling back onto his sore ass so he was sitting face to face with his abuser.

"I didn't start it." Mickey managed to sputter out before he was booted in the stomach, hard.

The guard backed off a little, watching in sick admiration as Mickey clasped onto his bruised and battered abdomen and whine in agony. Stewart finally stopping abusing him, allowing Mickey to stumble back on his feet and wipe his wet face with the back of his hand. Before he started getting beat up again, he rudely spat a mouthful of blood and saliva onto the floor directly above Stewart's black, leather shoes.

"You trying to set some sort of record huh?" The officer asked vigorously, "Get back that rep you lost so long ago." 

He looked down on Mickey like he was the smallest thing ever obviously to make himself feel powerful; Like he was a fucking powerful man. How pathetic? He tried eluding the guards' smug look by looking off to the side while grinding his teeth together as hard as he could. _Who's idea was it to come back to this fucking place?_

"What happened? Mm? Wouldn't give you a piece of that pie?"

"FUCK YOU!" Mickey yelled in his sweaty face. "I didn't fucking start this shit."

"Do you realize who you just messed with?" Stewart guffawed a loud laugh.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"The guy you jumped, his name is Malakai Vincent Mikaelson. The deadliest, dangerous inmate in the entire fucking prison and you just declared war."

"You think he fucking scares me?"

"Oh not yet, but he will." He grinned before continuing, "He brutally murdered Lechero after you stupidly broke out. Remember him? Hmm?"

"Lechero.." Mickey repeated in a whisper, "He's.. he's **king** now."

"Yea, scared yet?"

He started to turn away when he unexpectedly received another sharp hit between his shoulder blades sending him flying back onto the floor. He felt so small and weak, almost like he was back in that grubby house getting his bones broken by the very man that was supposed to love and protect him no matter what. He kept his eyes glued shut and his face covered while his perfect skin turned bright purple and blue.

He spent the next week in solitary confinement getting the shit kicked out of him every chance they had, which..was all the time. They barely fed him, played this clamorous beeping noise the keep him up most nights and often left him gruesome, sadistic gifts like dead birds. They were torturing him. When he had broken out all those months ago, a crazy amount of guards and officers had lost their jobs and the woman he had deceived is now serving a lengthy sentence. So pissed off doesn't come close to what the remaining guards were feeling right now, but what they were doing was so fucking wrong. It also didn't work out in Mickey's favor because the boss of the prison, the 'king', had the power to bribe the guards into doing these type of things. Either way, he's screwed.

"AY! WHEN DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!" Mickey yelled out once he saw someone through the glass walk past the door.

"Shut the fuck up, convict."

"I asked you a fucking question!" He snapped.

Mickey smirked once he came back into sight with his arms crossed over his chest looking tremendously irritated. If he was going to be totally honest, being locked away in there would be a hell of a lot better then being in gen pop with all the vindictive inmates but he needed to see Ian. Once again sacrificing himself in order to be with his soulmate.

"You aren't getting out of here. Ever."

"The fuck are you talking about?"

All he did was smirk at Mickey's confusing expression and chuckle to himself, which Mickey had noticed. _Fucking prick._ He went to turn back around but Mickey needed answers, so no way in hell is that guard walking off ignoring him.

"Wait! That guy, that guy that.. died. What was his name?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I-It's.. just," He stuttered, "Do you know his name?"

"A lot of you scum bags died. Gotta be more specific dumb-ass."

"He bled out in my arms. Who was he?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." The dick of a guard sneered.

Again he was about to walk off before Mickey spoke up again, "If you don't release me right FUCKING NOW, I'll be sure to inform my lawyer about all the shit you disgusting cunts have been doing and she'll blow SHIT STORM ON ALL YOUR ASSES!" Mickey snapped in a tough abrasive tone.

He had to give it to him, he was surprised with Mickey's sharp confrontation but at the same time, he was shockingly intrigued. He finally unlocked the door releasing the brunette from his tiny cage then escorted him the whole way to general population; like he hadn't memorized the way.

* * *

His whole body was riddled with pain; any slight movement and he felt it everywhere. The mattress felt like concrete, the cell was smaller than usual and his cellie smelt like literal dog shit. Compared to the outside he never wanted to leave his cell again but the dry blood on his face and chest from the past week was making him so uncomfortable it was ridiculous, so he was forced to deal with it. He slowly plied himself off the bottom bunk hoping not to disturb his cellmate he'd never met or spoken to. Just a couple more minutes until yard time then he could have a shower, hopefully without getting his ass handed to him.. again.

Mickey grabbed his towel off his pillow and his one change of clothes from under his mattress. They only got two orange jumpsuits and boxers to sleep in, the least they could do what supply tracksuit pants at night instead of giving easier access to rapists. Practically screams 'fuck my ass' in there.

"Where you goin fish?"

"I ain't no fish. Been here before."

He jumped off the top bunk, chest popped out, hard, fierce expression then smacked his magazine on the sink next to Mickey probably to drag fear out of him. He stood over him once again making him feel little, weak and powerless.

"I said where you goin?"

"Fuck do you care?"

"Need protection? You probably need it judging from your face."

"Don't need a bodyguard."

"You should seriously re-think that."

"I'm just going to the fucking shower block, don't need a babysitter." Mickey snapped. "And if you even think of following me, I'll rip your fucking eyes out of its sockets, you got that?" Mickey fumed while invading his personal space.

"Gates closed."

The very second after his cellmate stated that fact the gate opened releasing dangerous inmates from their cells all throughout gen pop. Mickey smirked and exited his cell watching this man eyeball him strangely. _Fucks with this guy?_

He made it to the shower block thankfully without anyone recognizing his obviously popular face. It wasn't crowded, only a handful of people doing their thing, no violence, and abuse that he could see at this point, but that could change any second. Knowing what could happen to him and the lengths these people would go to for a tinge of excitement, meant he would always have his guard up even if he felt somewhat safe, (which was never).

The water pressure was exactly as he remembered, inadequate and unacceptable. It took him a good ten or so minutes to get the temperature tolerable and even then it was absolute shit. Even when he was living in that shit-stain house on Trumball Avenue he had finer showers than this. He washed swiftly, intent on not getting cornered and abused in there. For some reason, the showers are one of the most common places beaten or dead prisoners are found-probably because there's no cameras or guards to put a face to the crime.

Sometimes he would get lost in his own frightening thoughts. Not thoughts about getting physically hurt, but emotionally hurt. He knew for a fact Ian would eventually leave him if he didn't get off. He's just not the type of person to wait around for years on end while he rots away in there-which he had already accepted that he will. The court is going to slam him with the maximum sentence, and he knew it. But he's okay with that. He'll be fine as long as he see's the love of his life at least once a week. He could survive on that.

He wanted to be everything Ian wished for. Everything. Yet somehow he always finds some piss poor excuse and twists things until it suits him and Mickey gets left all alone. He wondered if Ian was even going to visit him or if he was just going to cut him off cold turkey. The mere thought of never seeing those pretty green eyes and bright orange hair again frightened him better than anyone ever could.

Lost in thought, Mickey was sitting on the cold bathroom floor, back in contact with the wall, staring into oblivion. He had his legs up with his arms resting on his knees, twiddling his thumbs around continuously. He replayed his whole life in his head, mother dying, Terry abusing him and his siblings, his rape, marriage, prison, and Ian leaving him several times. His hands began to quake uncontrollably when his mind kept flashing back to his darkest time when he met Svetlana. It was the deepest distressing experience he had ever gone through. The amount of trauma and pain he experienced as a kid and young adult was unbelievable and unimaginable. He rubbed his palm with his thumb in an effort to stop the incessant shaking, but it only got worse when he closed his eyes and thought back to the time Ian ripped his black heart out years ago and that young man dying in his arms a week ago.

He heard indistinct mumbles from afar but was too in his feelings to care. He stumbled over to the sink and just stared at himself in the blurry, scratched up mirror. He looked drained, tired and beat to a pulp. Purple-ish-blue marks were scattered out everywhere on his skin making him look like a delicate dead flower. His white singlet had already turned red from the split bleeding skin along his collarbone and stomach. Unable to stare at himself for a second longer he tied his jumpsuit around his waist then turned the faucet on and splashed cold water onto his pain riddled face. While he leaned over the sink with water dripping off his face, four formidable men walked in, chests out, jaws squared acting like they were the law and not the scum they are.

"Out, now." Someone with a strong, dominant voice said, ordering around the few people showering. "All of you, out. GET THE FUCK OUT!"

They scattered like mice with their tails cut off, grabbing their towels and running out of the showers like their lives depended on it. He didn't want to move. His brain was screaming at him to leave but he was just too exhausted to move. After all, he'd been through and is still going through exhausted doesn't even come close to how he was feeling. He wasn't unaware or ignorant, he knew he should leave, flee the room before he couldn't but a part of him was hoping they wouldn't find him. It wasn't that he was lazy or anything he was just so fucking exhausted, physically and emotionally.

 

(TRIGGER WARNING!!! This section contains information about sexual assault and/or violence which may be triggering to a survivor. DON'T READ IF SENSITIVE)

 

_Shit._

They found him. Of course, they found him, the only reason why they had entered the room was because they had followed him there. Irritated, he quickly grabbed his toothbrush and bloody orange jumpsuit off of the counter then tried walking around the basin's in the center of the steamy room to get away. Unfortunately, two intimidating men ended up roughly grabbing him by his neck and arms, and forcefully pinned him down on the wet counter, face pressing harder and harder into the side of the grubby sink.

"Should know better than to run, Mikhailo." Malakai creepily chuckled.

"Fuck you! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"You wanna know why they call me 'Banger'?" He asked, walking behind him, "Because I don't just bang your outsides up... I BANG YOUR FUCKING INSIDES TOO!!"

They all laughed. Like actually fucking laughed like it was all a fucked up joke. _What the fuck?_ Mickey fought against his strong restraints trying with all his might to break free before this happened. Not again, he couldn't have this happen to him, again. Kai smacked Mickey's right cheek almost as hard as he could probably leaving a red hand-print bubbling above his skin.

"Now now, be a good boy for daddy."

_Daddy? The fuck?_ They held him down damn good; One man on each arm and another holding his head in place, covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. Banger smacked his behind another time then disgustingly grinned as he yanked Mickey's jumpsuit and boxers down to his ankles exposing his naked body. He felt violated on a hundred different levels There wasn't anything he could do; This was going to happen. There was no escape. He wanted to scream out but all that came out was indistinct mumbles with an unknown hand glued to his mouth. He was desperate for help, any help, literally anyone to remove him from this awful, traumatizing situation, but no one came to save him. He was internally screaming and cursing inside his head as he received hard strikes across both cheeks causing his skin to instantly turn bright red and sting to the touch. All four filthy men wickedly laughed at his pain, watching pervertedly while Mickey kept trying to rip himself free, refusing to give up his body. He screwed his eyes shut in anguish as a tear escaped the corner of his watery eye and tried mentally taking himself somewhere else. Anywhere else. The taste of vomit invaded his mouth as he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. _NO!._

All of a sudden he was set free of his restraints, although his wrists still felt like they were trapped and about snap off if he moved them. He collected himself and immediately pulled his clothing back on covering his body again, regaining his self-security. He whipped around and scanned the room, desperate to know how he broke free. He was evidently surprised once he saw who it was who saved him, his cellie. The person he recalled being rude to not even forty minutes prior. _Why did he help me?_ He was accompanied by four other huge, muscular men, all beating the life out of the sick criminals who held him down. His cell-mate on the other hand - whom he doesn't know the name of - had Malakai in a secure headlock, choking him viciously. He nodded to Mickey in a silent signal, saying that he could take over if he wanted, and oh did he _fucking want to._

He punched Kai in the nose, knocking the evil sadistic look right off that ink riddled face while his own evil look took over him as he watched the blood ooze out of his victim's nostrils. He roughly grabbed him by the back of his neck, forcefully dragging him towards the sink and smashed his forehead into the dirty mirror. The mirror shattered into tiny little pieces, some falling onto the floor, some lost him Kai's wounds. It was a fucking wonderful sight. While 'Banger' clutched his broken, bloody nose against the wall, Mickey charged forward and startled pummeling his face in repeatedly, tearing his skin in two

He just kept going, striking time and time again, enjoying the feeling of bones breaking against his bloody, bruised knuckles while Malekai uncontrollably yelped out in agony. No one stopped him, not one person, knowing very well that he could kill this guy with only his bare hands if he really wanted to. After what Kai did to him, how he embarrassed, violated, and abused him, Mickey deserved to fuck him up brutally, even if it led to death. He didn't die that day but he did end up being rushed to the nearest hospital, unconscious, painted red, with numerous broken bones and fractures.

* * *

"Oh my god." Mandy gasped the second her favorite brother came into sight.

She could see a big ass gash across his forehead while he limped towards the seat flipping off another inmate on the way. He looked so unhappy. No unhappy was an understatement he looked miserable and pained. His orange jumpsuit was stained a horrible red, again, and once he stumbled a little closer his bruises and marks became really hard to miss.

"Don't act surprised."

"Mick-"

"No."

"Mickey... How? Shitt."

"I have no protection in here Mandy. I'm an easy target. Even the fucking piece of shit guards have it out for me."

"I'll um speak to your lawyer,.. try get you moved out of gen pop."

"They'll stick me with the fucking loonies and kid fuckers."

"Better than murderers and rapists."

"If I even look at a pedophile I'll cut his fucking nuts off. Do you want me to do more time?"

"But-"

"I said no. I'll figure something out."

"Okay. Where have you been? Visitation was approved two days ago."

"The hole.."

"Solitary?! For what?"

"Take your pick. Getting in a fight.. starting a riot.. being the only inmate that got half the staff fired."

"The guards have it out for you? Fuck. Mick that's not going to look good in court."

"What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can go into hiding. This place has eyes fucking everywhere."

"Okay just.. huh. Hermoine said the trail is scheduled in two weeks if there are no complications.."

"Two weeks? Fuck." He sighed, "Alright."

"Just stay out of trouble till then okay?"

"Where is he?" Mickey whispered in a small voice not even looking at his little sister.

He cocked his head to the side, barely holding onto the phone replaying his conversation with Ian in his head. He swore he'd visit every day and he couldn't even show up on the first. _Is he ever going to visit? Was this his plan the whole time?_

"Fiona is dragging him out to see a doctor." She answered as Mickey nodded his head in disbelief.

"Rightt." He mumbled.

"Needs new stitches n shit."

"Mkay."

"He wanted to be here Mick," Mandy reassured but from the sad look on her brothers face it wasn't doing justice. "He did, trust me he did. It was like a full-on war back at the Gallagher house."

He didn't say anything, just kept nodding his head and looking to his side at the other prisoners for something to look at. He could feel his eyes watering and his chest throb. He knew he looked like a sobbing mess, he couldn't let his sister report back saying he was fucking crying, so he held back the tears. He isn't going to make it in there again if Ian doesn't come to see him. Over two years without seeing that beautiful face was long enough he can't bear it any longer. _Is it going to be like this every visiting day? Is that excuse real? Is he ever going to visit me?_

"He wanted me to tell you he'll be here Wednesday."

"Alright."

"And that he loves you."

He looked her in the eye searching for any sign of a lie but came up empty. Maybe she isn't lying. He half-assed smiled at his sister trying to trick her into believing he was fine when he really wasn't. He wasn't even close to being remotely fine.

"You'll see him soon, okay?"

"Yeah.. okay."

* * *

He spent the past hour on the far side of the courtyard, lifting weights and dumbbells, working on his core and biceps and taking all his anger out on the punching bag. He hadn't worked out since the last time he was locked up, so the burn in his muscles was intensely severe, especially when his body was still riddled with pain from the beatings. He knuckles were now red and sore but it felt shockingly amazing to connect his fist with something other than bones. It was possible he was onto his thousandth punch and kick when two dark-skinned men approached him with hard, malicious expressions, possibly ready to shank him.

"You're wanted in the cafeteria, fish."

"What for? By who?"

"Start walking!"

With an emphatic sigh, he removed his red gloves, tossed them to the side and went on his way to the cafeteria with two angry, aggressive men close behind him. He knew this was a setup, it had to be, I mean why else would he be wanted? _Time for another fucking beating._

He wasn't at all surprised to see half the prison scattered throughout the whole room, sitting or standing with expressionless postures. What he was surprised about was the lack of weapons he saw. There was one maybe two but it was only screwdrivers. Still deadly.

"You want a beating? Go on, take your best shot. It's all fucking yours!"

Not one person took a swing or moved, better yet even twitched. They were statues, only blinking statues, staring at Mickey in a weird manner. It was like they had gone from no expression whatsoever to looking at him maybe, admirably?

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Mickey fumed as he looked around at all the rigid men gawking at him.

Suddenly one inmate with a big ass mohawk and massive stretchers in his ears stepped forward in front of Mickey. He rolled up his sleeves instinctively, getting ready to kick some punk ass but instead that same inmate held out his hand, offering a handshake.

"What the fuck?" Mickey cursed confusingly.

"You took out the trash when nobody else could." He stated as everyone nodded approvingly.

_What? What the fuck is he talking about?_

"You're the king now.."


	9. Free

Ian was getting impatient. No, he had by far passed impatient, he was on the borderline of hysterical. Going without Mickey these past two weeks was painful, like, literally painful, so much so that his heart ached in his chest and he felt sick to the stomach every time he thought of him in that awful place. He didn't just want to but he  _needed_  to see Mickey and these past couple days had been hell without him. He was up most nights - possibly sleep deprived - obsessing and stressing about what could happen to him in that hell hole.  _Is he okay? What are the other inmates like? Would they hurt him? Did they hurt him last time he was in there? What if he has a  fucking  murderer or rapist for a cellie? He didn't last time, Damien was  alright,  but what if this new guy tries to hurt him … or worse ? Fuckkk._

He had waited three days for visitation to be approved and once it had something had happened inside with Mickey so they couldn't visit - that only worried and petrified him more. He had almost lost his shit in the visitors' room because he was scared for his boyfriends' life and the guards had to escort him out alongside the Milkovich siblings. He was just thankful that it was confirmed by someone at the visitors' desk the day after that he was 'perfectly fine' but she didn't explain what actually happened.

Once they were finally able to see him, Fiona quite literally dragged his ass to the doctors because it was compulsory for his mental and physical health - something to do with staying out of a nut house. He fought and screamed at her that whole morning about what he  _actually_  needed, but in the end, she won. They checked his stitches and lining for any infections or torn flesh but it was healing pretty well, so much so that it was just scarring at this point. Then they asked him countless questions about how he was feeling with his new medication and if he felt manic, suicidal or out of control at all. Two hours of pointless questions that could have been postponed a day or two. Before that, he had begged Mandy to tell Mickey he's incredibly sorry that he wasn't there and that he loves him unconditionally like a million times. He was devastated. He knew Mickey would go back to  _that place_ and think he'd never visit him like last time, that he doesn't love him and that he's worthless - all of them a hundred-per-cent wrong. He felt like complete utter shit because he didn't see him on the first day he actually could. He knew Mickey's heart would be breaking and his was breaking alongside with him.

Mandy came by the Gallagher house Monday night after she'd visited her brother that afternoon. She looked anxious and concerned which instantly made Ian's stomach turn in fright.

"What h-happened?" Ian asked in a tremulous, hushed voice at the front door.

"Let's go for a walk." She insisted.

"Mandy. Just tell me." He begged while his mind flashed bloody images of his soulmate beaten on the cold cement floor, unconscious or possibly dead. His body started to shake in fear and his lip started trembling like he was about to cry. "Is- Is he okay? H-He's okay right?" 

"Yeah, he's okay. Let's just go for a walk."

He grabbed his coat from the rack, confused, then followed Mandy out the front door. As they strolled down the sidewalk Ian asked a shit load of questions while Mandy explained that Mickey had been in solitary for the past week because the inmates and guards were out to get him. She told him everything Mickey had told her when she had visited, with Ian interrupting her every ten seconds to ask a question.

"He had been beaten, Ian. He had bruises everywhere, covering most of his face. It looked really bad."

"Oh my god." Ian sobbed as they sat on the curb on Mandy's street.

"He looked tired and broken and he looked like he was about to cry. It was fucking depressing. He won't last long in there if something doesn't change."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if he doesn't make some friends or some shit to defend him then he's toast. A lone wolf never lives long."

"Jesus Christ."

Once they arrived back at the Gallagher house Ian helped Fiona and Carl with dinner instead or crawling up in bed like he wanted to, to keep them from worrying that he's manic again, while Mandy spent some time with Debbie like they sort of had all those years ago. Everyone ate together at the table including Lip who hadn't noticed Mandy was there until he took a seat next to her. While it was awkward and uncomfortable at first it slowly mellowed out over time, but what was even more awkward then that was Mandy sleeping in the same house as him. She slept with Ian while Lip was only a few rooms down, unable to get her out of his head. He hadn't been able to since he saw her the first time in years. Something was different, he was mature and ready for commitment, but the question was, would she still want to be with him after all that time?

* * *

Ian actually slept that night, partly because Mandy was right there with him and partly because he had an update on Mickey's well being. The second he awoke that morning he was happy and over-excited. He jumped out of bed like a little kid on Christmas morning eager to rip into all the many presents under the Christmas tree. Mandy was right there beside him, pretending to be joyous and enthusiastic about seeing Mickey when she knew damn well it's just going to be torturing seeing him so distraught and unhappy especially if Ian couldn't touch him.

They took turns in the shower then dressed as quickly as they could, Ian trying to dress nicely without being too flashy and Mandy borrowed some of Fiona's clothes because she didn't come prepared. After Ian took his pills and they both deodorized, they took off in a hurry in Mandy's fancy car, heading towards the correctional center. They grabbed something small to eat on the way to feed their growling bellies and shoved it down within seconds.

Fifteen minutes later they drove through the gates of the prison then nervously walked towards the big glass doors, through to the pre-visitation room. Unfortunately, they had to wait another long, drawn-out hour and a half until they could see Mickey's beautiful face so they sat outside the prison on the curb smoking cigarette after cigarette trying not to think the worst or the best. Bored and fidgety they walked around the block aimlessly - a few times actually - talking about nothing and everything until the time was up and they could go back to the center.

They were body checked thoroughly, way too thoroughly. They patted them down like they looked suspicious or something; as if they looked like drug mules. How could they be drug supplies if they're behind a thick slab of glass? Ridiculous. Instead of the regular old room they usually go to full of phones, loud visitors, and inmates, the guards led them to a different room, one that had tables and chairs with no glass dividing up the room to be seen. 

"Ah, what's going on?" Mandy asked while looking around the room. "Where are we?"

"Take a seat." A female guard insisted.

"Why aren't we in the usual room? What's this room for?" Ian questioned, completely ignoring the guard's orders.

All the officers left immediately and locked the door securely behind them so they couldn't escape, leaving the remaining two confused and completely unsupervised in that almost empty semi-dark room. It was quiet, real quiet especially considering it was a prison. The only sounds they could hear was the locking of doors and key cards swiping on the keypads but even that was faint. They sat at the nearest table after a good minute of staring around the room, baffled, wondering what was happening and why they weren't in the regular room with everyone. Had they done something wrong?

The second they started talking the door flung wide open and in came three heavily built inmates with hard, threatening expressions that looked like they were about to tear the skin off of them with their teeth. Standing in front of them all was a brunette, the brunette that they had been waiting for, for almost two long hours. They rose quite abruptly once they heard the buzz of the door opening, then stood there gobsmacked when they saw Mickey walk in with his hands buried in his jumpsuit pockets. He still had vague bruises healing all over his face and he had his hair styled in a different way; spiked up with gel, like seventeen-year-old Mickey.

"Don't come near me." Mickey firmly instructed as they took one step closer to him.

There was tension. Oh boy, there was tension. Mickey was glaring at them both like they were nothing more than strangers, especially Ian.  _What's wrong? Why is he looking at me like that? Did I do something? Is this because I wasn't here last time? FUCK. I should have just told Fiona and Lip to fuck off and risk getting thrown back in that nuthouse. I promised him I'd be there. Or maybe it's not about that. Maybe he's just putting on a show for his,... mates so he doesn't seem weak._

"How are you?" Ian asked as he stood there awkwardly, longing to close the nagging gap between them.

"Fine." He answered, sharp and quick.

"So, why aren't we in the visitors' room?" Mandy asked while she stared conspicuously at the other men in the room.

"Because I asked for this one."

"Really? Since when do you get that kind of privilege? Aren't you like a danger to society or whatever?"

"That's what they say."

"You're a category A prisoner Mickey, how are you able to have contact visits?"

"Boss," Someone from his crew spoke behind him, "do you need us here? We gotta sort out that problem we discussed earlier."

Mickey nodded dismissing everyone including the guards and they all left without questioning him or fighting against it.

"Boss?" Ian repeated, a tad perplexed.

"You're their boss now?" Mandy asked in a confused manner and Mickey just shrugged. "Even the other prisoners?"

"I guess."

"H-how? What happened since last time I visited?"

"Not much." Mickey shrugged with a hard expression.

"Mick!"

"I'm... king now or whatever the fuck they call it. I don't know."

"King? You, Mickey Milkovich, is king... of the prison?" Mandy giggled crudely. "Awesome! At least you have protection," She cheered while approaching him, "Push me away and I'll cut your balls off in your sleep."

"How you gon do that when I'm inside these fuckin walls, huh?"

"Smart-ass." Mandy teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist - his around her neck.

Once they pulled away Ian stepped forward to receive a hug too, only to get rejected by Mickey stepping backward away from him. "You not gonna hug me?" He glumly murmured.

"Depends. That little story you're spinning, true?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you like that."

"Yeah, you would." Mickey corrected while shooting him a stone cold look.

The next hour flew by with the siblings thoroughly discussing all this legal stuff that Mickey already went over with his lawyer, while Ian sat on the edge of his chair on Mandy's side of the table, being completely ignored like that awkward third wheel you could never get away from. Mandy would try to involve him in the conversation every once in a while when they weren't talking about legal shit but Mickey made it so very clear he didn't want to talk to him, so he stayed quiet and just listened. He listened to Mickey sweet, soothing voice like it was the last time he'd ever hear it and smiled like an idiot when his tone changed to rude and sarcastic when he thought Mandy was being ridiculous.

"You not gonna talk to me?" Ian finally spoke once it was quiet, "At all? Like literally not speak?"

Mickey cocked his head to the side before he replied, "Why are you here Ian?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh, now you want to see me? How about all those other times I was locked up, huh? Why didn't you see me then?"

"Mic-"

"Why didn't you see me the other day? Why the fuck do you always make up fucking excuses not to visit?"

"I fucking told you why I didn't come, Mickey!"

"Oh, you told me huh? What other stupid excuses did you give me last time? Oh, Fiona needs help with bills, oh Debbie's having a hard time lately, over and over again with the fucking reasons until you finally just stopped picking up my calls!" He fumed as he slammed his hand down on the table hard enough to frighten both Mandy and Ian.

"You know I regret that, but what the fuck did you want me to do this time? Mm?" Ian shouted back, "End up back in the fucking nuthouse for months?!" They both stood abruptly to get in each other's faces like an angry married couple fighting over something that happened years ago.

"Okay, I'm... just gonna wait outside." Announced Mandy, excusing herself but no one cared or looked her way.

"How the fuck would you be put back there for missing one appointment? Huh? They don't work like that."

"If I miss even one Mickey, they'll record it and it will be considered as a strike that I'm unwell and that I can't be responsible and that I don't care about my well being. They'll eventually stick me back there if I'm irritable or whatever the fuck. Monica told me all about it."

"So you're gonna listen to a fucking loonie?!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Don't call her that! You didn't even know her."

"I didn't know her? Are you forgetting that I was there WHENEVER she came back and whenever she upset you even when I didn't want to listen to that bullshit? You came running to me for fuck's sake. Even when I got out of prison you told me all about her so don't you FUCKING SAY I DIDN'T KNOW HER LIKE I WASN'T RIGHT THERE WITH YOU!" Mickey shouted while clenching his fists so hard his nails were digging into his palms.

Ian bowed his head down in shame knowing darn well that even if he never knew her, he still knew her. "I'm sor-"

"Get out."

"What?" Ian sputtered after snapping his head up.

Mickey looked royally pissed off like all his emotions and anger was just bottled up in this tiny bottle and then just exploded right onto Ian. "Get out." He ordered, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

An officer finally banged on the door with her baton and ordered them to keep it down. "I'm not leaving." The younger man refused. "I'm never leaving you, not again."

"Whatever," The brunette dismissed while looking off to the side and rubbing his nose with his thumb.

The redhead closed the gap between them by grabbing the older man's face in a cradle. At first he was reluctant but in the end, he allowed it to happen and they stared into each other's eyes while the anger slowly lifted itself from them. "You still mad at me?" Ian whispered.

"Yep."

"So stubborn," Ian mumbled with a smile.

"Oh, so we're name calling now?" Mickey snarled while his eyebrows rose to the ceiling.

"Stop fighting with me." He said, smiling yet again while he finally wrapped his arms around him, retrieving his hug at last.

He didn't hug back at first because he was still slightly angry but Ian made it very clear that he wasn't going to let go until he does, so, he slowly wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Ian ran his fingers gently down his back, soothing him while burying his nose in his soft, spiky hair. He smelt different because of the dirty prison smell and all the products in his hair but it was still Mickey and he loved his sensational smell. It didn't take long for the older man to relax and melt into Ian again but when he did, his arms tightened around him and he basically latched himself into him.

It had really hurt him that Ian had broken his promise even if he had no choice in the matter. He knew he was being selfish and unfair but after all these years - his whole life basically - he had developed an Anxiety Disorder and on top of that he also had PTSD, so sue him if he just wanted to see his boyfriend.

"I fuckin missed you," Mickey mumbled into the soft material of Ian's jumper like he was on the verge of tears.

"I missed you more." They pulled away a smidgen after a long period of time and then locked eyes with each other. Ian cradled Mickey's face again, stroking his smooth cheeks with his thumbs while Mickey rested his hands on Ian's hips and pressing his body against his boyfriends.

"I'm sorry I didn't come the other day." He whispered against his lips only millimeters away from his, destroying the moment.

"Ian, they can't just stick you back there if you don't go."

"And you can't get mad at me if I don't come ONE day," Ian said which seemed to irritate him a bit. Mickey pulled away then Ian moved back a little and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, "I know I promised but there wasn't anything I could do. It was one day. Just one and if I didn't go they, or Fiona, would have thought I was off my meds again."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm really sorry Mick." The younger man apologized sincerely.

"I know, so am I." He now realized he had overreacted immensely over a little situation and probably seemed like a crazy boyfriend who can't handle being apart. "How was it anyway?" He fretted. "Are you okay? You taking your meds? You feel okay taking them?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. All good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. They just checked my stitches n shit. I'm fine."

"Okay, good."

"How are you though? Your face is..." Ian said with worry while inspecting his bruised and battered skin. "Who did that to you? Why?"

"Hasn't Mandy told you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was this bad."

"I'm fine now. No one fucks with top dog's."

"You did." He pointed out.

"That was different."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Mick, tell me."

"It doesn't matter Ian."

There was something he was hiding he could tell. Maybe about this old 'king' or maybe something else but he wanted to know to figure out how to help him. "What's your cellmate like?"

"Creepy at first but he's alright."

"Is he like Damon?"

"Exactly like Damon."

"That's good then. Was he one of the guys that came in earlier?"

"Nah, they're friends of his. My crew now. Joaquin is doing a job for me."

"What kind of job?" Queried Ian, grilling him to like crazy to feel a little bit connected to him again.

"Don't worry about it. C'mere."

"What?"

"C'mere," Mickey repeated with a ridiculously luscious smile.

Ian leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss on the brunette's plump lips, while Mickey's hands traveled up to his face and locked it in place while he slipped his tongue into Ian's mouth to explore every inch or it, turning a simple kiss into much, much more.

Ian picked him up by his legs and wrapped them around his waist while his tongue went wild massaging with Mickey's. He completely forgot where they were - or he just didn't care - when he carried him over to the table, placed him on the edge of it and started grinding their hardening cocks together through their clothing.

"How long have we got in here?" Ian whispered against his wet lips, desperate to get on the sexy man before him.

"As long as I want. Pays to be top dog in here."

"Oh yeah, how'd that happen?"

"I um, beat the shit out of this guy, he was the king before me."

"Took down the top dog huh? Kinda sexy." Ian smirked while trailing his hand further and further up his thigh until he could feel the older man's erection twitching in his against his fingertips.

"Mm, reallyy?" He grinned flirtatiously while cocking an eyebrow.

The redhead flashed a smile while his eyes glowed with intensity staring at the beautiful man before him. In this very special moment, he couldn't picture himself loving or admiring anyone else besides him. He felt like the luckiest man in the entire world. "Yeahh." He beamed as their lips smashed together in a passionate kiss.

Their eyes met, their lips met, their tongues met, and their souls met and after what seemed like an eternity, the fires inside their hearts ignited for the first time in that torturing time apart.

* * *

He felt better, happier, lighter somehow now that he had seen Ian after all that time. In his head, in his mind, it felt like an eternity when in reality it was only about two weeks. This is no exaggeration when you say he felt as if he was dying without him like someone had literally cut off his air supply and he was grasping for the tiniest breath of oxygen just to keep his heart beating. But now? Now he felt alive, more alive than ever. The second he had seen that flaming red hair his heart literally skipped a beat and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. It was as if he had seen the ocean for the very first time. Similar to what Ian had seen the first time he realized he was falling for Mickey, like a burning rocket in the sky. Obviously, he knew he was pretty on the surface, that was undeniable with his soft, silky skin and perfect eyebrows but when he dove down into the depths of him, he found beauty most people never see.

He wanted nothing more than to leap into his strong arms and bury himself in the warmth and safety of Ian's chest, but of course, he couldn't because the witnesses may be against it and he was still pissed at Ian anyway. But once he did, he couldn't be more joyous. It felt as if that last petal of a marigold flower finally bloomed to full capacity and was now complete and flowing in the breeze with all its beauty instead of dead, withered up and trumped on like his heart had been for most of his life. He felt whole in the arms of his lover; he felt bright yellow.

He had spent the whole day with him touching, jerking and sucking each other off, everything they could possibly do without lube, including fucking each other's pretty faces until they split their loads in the back of their throats. It wasn't just sexual though, they did in-fact talk and spend quality time together even if they could hear distant panics down the hall - probably one of Mickey's crew 'taking care' of something. Despite that it was perfect, magnifying, purifying even. Just seeing his face was enough but he had spent hours with him tying himself to him in every way humanly possible. He was going to survive this after all.

The only good that came out of taking over Malakia's power and authority was the protection and all the privileges he inherited after the fact. He now has complete control over practically everything, like, Television in the main room, the laundry, and kitchen, everyone's jobs, the inmates, who did and did not get beaten half to death each day, and the drug dealing that was going on. Within two days he had managed to demolish every hidey-hole, every secret dealing spot, every possible way to bring drugs into the prison and he had banged his fist against the faces of people who disobeyed his orders and went behind his back. Besides the blood and destruction reined upon the prison caused by lack of narcotics, Mickey quite liked the respect and appreciation he was getting. He'd walk those halls and own the courtyard with high fives and fist pumps being thrown at him left right and center. It was amazing and thrilling compared to being at the bottom.

Bangers men were only standing by him out of fear and terror, so it came as a surprise when Mickey found out that they're actually decent people - besides the fact that, well, you know they're dangerous, threatening criminals. There were five members of his crew that are now apart of Mickey's. Two of them, Lincoln and Finn, are in for minor crimes like theft and assault, but the remaining three are the kind of people you really don't want to mess with. On top of that Mickey had his cellie, Joaquin, and his three brothers, Atom, Forsythe, and Thelonious; therefore with the nine men standing by his side, he had the strongest, biggest gang in the entire prison and he had the upper-hand if anyone tried to fuck with him. The men that had held him down that day when Malakai was going to hurt him tried extremely hard to explain their reasoning's for why they did what they did, but he couldn't exactly forgive and forget what did and almost happened, so Mickey treated them completely different to his close-ish mates.

Mickey had formed an alliance with the governor hours after he had taken over the throne and it turns out he was the first ever ruler to want a drug free prison, so they got along pretty well - although he still kept up his tough act. She moved him and his crew into and quiet, empty cell block so he wasn't with the most deadly inmates in there and forced the guards to 'play nice' if they wanted to stay employed. All in all, everything worked out pretty well, besides the fact that there's just the one little gang that wants to take Mickey down. Nothing they can't handle though.

He was now lifting weights in the middle of the weights room, all alone, when three dark-skinned men strolled in, acting like royalty with sharp screwdrivers and shives in their hands ready to slaughter him just for the simple reason that he had beat up their cousin, Mick, all those years back; The guy who stole his jello. The brunette simply placed the dumbbell on his knee with a sigh then looked up at them with excitement in his eyes. He was ready for a mother of a fight.

"Need something?" Questioned Mickey in a smart-ass tone, even though he knew what they were there for. They didn't answer, just growled and looked at each other in disbelief. Fuckin pussies. "What's up your ass for fuck's sake?"

"Razor fucking wire to keep you out!" Snapped a heavily built man standing nearest to him.

Mickey huffed a small laugh, amazed at this one man's courage to stand up to him. Not many people would in a place like this, especially with the throne hovering around him. Within milliseconds he snapped forward at an insanely rapid pace, delivering a jaw-breaking strike to the hateful louse, with the dumbbell that sent blood spurting everywhere.

The went tumbling to the floor, unconscious with scarlet painted in horrible patches all over his face. While he watched him drop like a fly the other inmates charged forward with seething teeth, hands fisted and expressions straight with rage. Before they wrapped their burly hands around his throat and strangled the precious life out of him, they all were clasped firmly by the neck and smashed into walls by mysterious men they couldn't see.

"Next time you wanna fuckin ambush me, mm, be smarter fuckheads!" Snapped an irritated and slightly amused Mickey with his mates grinning in triumph as they began the beginning of a destruction reckoning.

The next couple minutes were spent by Mickey's crew beating the living crap out of those three dense inmates while he stood in the midst of it all watching as his attempted attackers got attacked - brutally. He pulled his orange hoodie over his head - so camera's don't capture a clear view of his face - then grabbed the man now conscious at his feet and dragged him over to the window.

"GONNA FUCKIN TRY THIS AGAIN?!" Boomed the aggressive brunette while he pulled up the blinds.

"SUCK MY BLACK DICK, FAGGOT!"

While smirking he gripped his short hair and ripped his head back until he cried out in pain, "WRONG ANSWER!" And with that his face smashed through the window, cutting through his skin leaving blood pooling down his face.

They were back in their cell block, squeaky clean, unmarked and un-suspicious by the time the alarms went off and the gates locked securely shut. They remained calm and collective, pretending to be interested in whatever the fuck was being broadcasted on Tv while sitting around the couch. Once the guard left after completing his rounds and marking them as all present, they broke out in a cheerful laughter and a cluster of fist bumps and slaps.

After it quieted down Mickey glanced over at his cell door to find his cellmate gesturing him to come over. With a sigh, he placed his just-made coffee on the table then made his way over leisurely. "Boss." He nodded with respect as the brunette strolled into their new cell.

"What do you want Joaquin?"

"I need to talk to you."

"No shit, you called me in here. What is it?"

"Ahm, just sit down."

"The fuck? Look if this is where you confess your undying love for me, I'm not that type of gal, alright? You ain't my type."

"Mickey! I'm not gay."

"Tyeah, right."

"Speaking of though, you don't need to hide that from anyone."

"Yeah, go tell that to 'Suck my black dick' back there. Fuckin wanker."

"I mean you don't need to hide it from my brothers. Anyway, you know how you told me about Michael a couple days ago?"

"Michael?"

"The guy that... you know. His name was Michael."

His gut suddenly turned and mind went blank hearing his name for the first time. Suddenly he was back in that crowded, chaotic hall being shoved around while trying to hold up a two-hundred pound lifeless, lithe body with blood oozing onto his hands. "That was his name? Michael?"

"Oh shit, I forgot, sorry boss. I found out yesterday. He was twenty-one years old, raised in the South-side like most of us and he had been trying to get into the military for years."

"The military?" He reiterated as he sunk down into his mattress with a hazy, scrambling mind.

"Yeah." He whispered, careful not to trigger his emotional side. He had been moping around ever since he met him and only lightened up once he finally saw Ian. Maybe this would, unfortunately, turn that back around. "Um... also, he was raised by his siblings and he had a squeaky clean record up until recently when he assaulted his abusive father."

_Military? Siblings? Abusive father?_ Mickey repeated in his head.  _Sounds like Ian and I rolled into one person. Jesus fuck._  "H-How did you find this out?"

"Everything's in his file but his cousin told me the rest. I had a thing with her back in the day."

"Of course you did." Snickered Mickey. Everyone knew that Joaquin slept around. A lot. Doesn't matter what you had in your pants, if he likes you then he likes you and he'll fuck the shit out of you if he does. Cock? Vagina? Both? Didn't matter to him.

_Thank fuck! He's laughing._  "Ay don't judge. Anyway, that's not what I was going to tell you..." 

"What then?"

He placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort and support before speaking, "I found out who it was. I found out who killed him."

He stared with brooding eyes, unable to believe he will have the name of the monster who committed such a hateful, brutal act. His blood starting boiling under his skin like literally bubbling and little sweat beads started appearing on his temple. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth until it hurt. "Who the fuck was it!?" Mickey asked fiercely, demanding an answer as a dark, nerve-racking look washed over him.

* * *

Mandy was exhausted after her long ass day of job hunting in every and any store she came across. A few creepy guys offered her slack jobs which normally she'd accept but the look in their eyes and the way they'd touch her shoulder and back made her think twice and bolt the fuck out of there. It was probably going to take a long while for someone to hire her, partly because she's never been employed before - apart from escorting - and partly because the name Milkovich still doesn't look good, especially after her brother's fearless escape.

She had only just gotten back to her hotel room around three thirty in the afternoon and she had been up since eight in the morning. Talk about morning people. She had left the escort business a while ago and only had a small amount of cash to keep her going; enough for another two weeks. A few years back she wouldn't think much of poverty and she'd just resort to dealing some drugs with her older brothers to pay the rent and put food on the table, simple. But if she's going to finally grow up and be responsible for once she's going to have to get legally employed. That's something the Milkovich's didn't know that well, besides Iggy. He's had a legitimate job for over three years now and she couldn't be more proud.

She tossed her handbag to the side of the bed then collapsed right onto her pillow with an emphasized sigh. Her bones were brittle, her muscles were weak, and her feet were riddled with blisters. If only she hadn't lent her car to Ian then she wouldn't have had to roam around the whole fucking neighborhood on foot. Anything for her best friend and favorite brother though.

Above all the aching pain throughout her legs and back, she felt a little... horny. Mainly because she could hear her neighbors fucking through the thin, hollow walls and a small part because she hadn't been laid in, well, forever. I guess a good fuck would do her some good. She lazily rolled onto her back, blew hair out her face then pulled her phone out her back pocket and started searching for a certain app she uses in these situations. Tinder. The place you go to for good, meaningless sex with no strings attached whenever you need it. She started scrolling through her messages and decided there's no one worth hitting up a second time, so instead, she proceeded to swipe left until she found someone worthy of her.

 

**Luke, 25**

**6 km away**

 

**20 and single**

**here for a good time not a long time ;) if you want a relationship im NOT ur guy. i am a high school drop out, unemployed and all i do is play fortnight so rack off if ur here for a bf. oh and if uplay hard to get you can get f*cked, only want a root n boot.**

 

Despite the obvious douchiness and lack of know-how, she swiped right because of his steaming hot photos that showed his ripped, tanned abdomen and perfectly cut v line. Who's it going to hurt if she only screws him just one time? They started messaging, then flirting and pretty soon it was full on graphic sexting with loads of erotic emoji's.

Suddenly a text popped up on her phone. A text she wasn't expecting. A text that made her heart skip a beat. A text that made her furious, confused and delighted all at the same time.

Lip: 4:05 pm:

hey. I know you probably don't want to hear from me

but I miss you. And I'm sorry for everything.

 

_He misses me? He fuckin misses me? What the fuck? After all this time he just... Wow. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?_

 

Lip: 4:08 pm:

This is fuckin stupid but can I take you out?

 

And another followed right after.

 

Lip: 4:08 pm:

I understand if you want nothing to do with me.

 

He seemed different. Kinder. Sincere. Much more mature than he usually is. Perhaps he's finally grown up. She completely forgot about the guy on tinder and chose to focus on Lip and all the feelings he was stirring up from all that time ago.

 

                                                                                                                                                                        You: 4:10 pm:

                                                                                                                                                                       Like on a date?

Lip: 4:11 pm:

it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be

                                                                                                                                                                        You: 4:12 pm:

                                                                                                                                                          but do you want it to be

Lip: 4:12 pm:

yes

 

_Bold._

 

                                                                                                                                                                        You: 4:14 pm:

 

                                                                                                                                                                                    when?

Lip: 4:15 pm:

next week. saturday night. if ur free

 

_Jesus this is really happening._

 

                                                                                                                                                                        You: 4:16 pm:

                                                                                                                                                                             what time?

Lip: 4:16 pm:

pick you up at 7?

                                                                                                                                                                        You: 4:18 pm:

                                                                                                                                                                where u taking me?

Lip: 4:19 pm:

it's a surprise

                                                                                                                                                                        You: 4:19 pm:

                                                                                                                                          Mysterious guy huh. since when do

                                                                                                                                                                         you do dates?

Lip: 4:20 pm:

Since now. Can't wait to see you

beautiful

 

She literally couldn't stop smiling to the point that her cheeks hurt. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way since... well since she used her car as a weapon and fucked everything up between them both. If she could take back one thing in her life it would be that one stupid decision. It was reckless and thoughtless and she could have been incarcerated for a very, very long time. She regrets that one action so goddamn much. Maybe things could have been so much different if she just handled her jealousy maturely, or perhaps everything that happened was just a sequence of events that could lead to their happily ever after. Maybe in order to grow up, they needed to fuck up. At least now maybe they'll both have a shot at a second chance and finally work out their problems so they can be happy together.

Mandy though was just caught up in the fact that he's actually going to be taking her out. Like an actual, legitimate, official date! Suddenly a loud knock on the door broke her out of her blissful thoughts of her coming date and all the good memories of them together.

"Hermoine?" She said perplexed after she had opened the door, "What are you doing here?" 

"Long story." She said as she pushed past her to enter the room.

"Sure, just come right in why don't ya?"

"Sorry. Ian here?"

"No, he's at the prison visiting Mick. Why? What's going on?"

"How about your other brother, Ignatius."

"Ah, Iggy? He's at the bike shop, working."

"Great, okay. Look Amanda wh-"

"Mandy," She corrected with annoyance in her voice. "It's Mandy."

"Shit sorry. Anyway, what I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential and I could lose my job if I leaked it."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Confidential shit? Are you high?"

"No, I'm not. There's some new evidence that's come to light."

"What evidence? What are you talking about? Does Mickey know about this?"

"Not yet. I'm not going to inform him until I know it's going to stick. I don't want to get his hopes up. He's been through enough."

"What the fuck are you talking about? How would new evidence against him get his hopes up?"

"That's the thing... It's not against him. It's going to help his case immensely!"

"Tell me."

* * *

_Five days later, Thursday._

Ian visited multiple times throughout that week, every day it seemed and Mickey was loving it. The number of blow jobs and hand jobs they received was completely ridiculous, and sexy. That voluptuous look of Ian down on his knees taking him into his mouth with sheer delight, giving him complete and utter control to do whatever he pleases, could send him over the edge with just one glance. If only they were allowed to bring certain things into their visits to do MORE than third base. Obviously, he still needed to keep up appearances and do shit around the joint so he only spent half the day with his gorgeous fire-crotch.

As of right now, Mickey was laying on his bed, on the top bunk staring aimlessly at the cracked, rusty roof of his cell. He was going out of his mind spending night after night in his cell and in his cellblock with the same people, seeing the same faces, doing the same thing every single day. He hated it. He hated everything about this place. From the shitty food to the shitty water pressure and the shitty people. The only person making it the slightest bit bearable was Joaquin. They had only just met but they connected pretty much instantly. He’s sarcastic, witty, aggressive and he’d do just about anything for the people he cares about just like Mickey. But at the same time they have so many differences; for instance, he’s extremely comfortable in his own body, he often refers to Nicki Minaj as his idol and he loves bragging about how many notches he has on his belt – women, and men. It was ridiculous, but that’s what Mickey liked about him, how he can be so confident and open when he’s the complete opposite. Usually that would annoy him more than anything, like his sister, but in this case, it didn’t. Over the course of almost two weeks, they had become very close. It was like Joaquin was the best friend he never had.

 “Yo, Mickey?” Joaquin whispered from his bed as he flipped through some cheap magazine he had stolen. “We doing this today?”

“Yeah.” He mumbled back.

“The boys are ready. Went over the plan like a million times.”

“Why? It’s pretty straightforward.”

“Nah, the new guys. They’re fuckin dense.” Joaquin complained but the brunette just huffed up a laugh at his problems.

“Why did we have to wait this long anyway?” Mickey questioned with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “It’s been like three weeks since the riot, wasn’t it long enough like, a week ago?”

“Do you want him to be surprised or not?”

“We won’t be. He’s a smartass that doesn’t care about anything. He won’t care that I know.”

“Whelp, he will care once you’re kicking his head in.” He chuckled as he jumped off his bed to take a leak, unfortunately in the same room, “When’s your trial again?”

“Two days, I think.” He answered while cringing at the sound of piss hitting the water. One of the many, many things he hates about prison.

“Fuck. Gonna miss you, man.”

“Yeah… you mind not saying that while you’re holding your dick in your hand?” Grimaced Mickey but it didn’t affect Joaquin at all, in fact, he might have heard laughter come out of him after his remark.  _Asshole_ _._  ” When do you get out of this shithole?”

“Few months I think, depending on my ‘behaviour’. Pfft, cops can suck my nuts.”

“Well, don’t do stupid shit,” Said Mickey,

“That’s rich,”

“I mean don’t get caught, smartass.”

“Please, like that’s even possible.” He said, talking himself up as he flushed the toilet and washed his hands in the sink.

“Look, when you’re out you can ah, stay with my sister,” He offered after Joaquin flopped back onto his own mattress, “you know, till you get your shit together.”

“Waitttt, Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich offering me a place to stay? Guess you really do care about me, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah shut up,” He chuckled, “I guess I… owe you for… you know.”

“Tearing Malakai off you? Nah man, it’s what I do for a brother and you are a brother whether you wanna be or not.”

“You didn’t even know me then,”

“I knew you.”

“What?” Exclaimed Mickey, quite ready to jump off the bunk and demand answers.

“Well, I didn’t know you know you. I knew your big brother a little back in the day. Your ah, your dad sold me meth back when I was… hooking. Got pretty screwed up. Almost died in hospital a couple times. Things were just bad.” He said in a small, weak voice, “Eventually Iggy found me back on the streets, got me cleaned up, helped me work through my shit from when I was a teenager.”

“Bout your dad?”

“Not only my dad though, it was my uncles too… Even my mum. Fuckin drug fucked cunts.”

“Shit man. I’m sorry. I guess compared to you I had it pretty easy.”

“Ay, don’t do that. We both had it bad alright? I was raped by my family you were raped at the hands of your family. Doesn’t cancel each other out. Anyway, Iggy helped me, basically told your dad to fuck off and stop selling to me and I’ve been fine ever since. Well, up until the stupid cops found old meth in my car. That was great.” He joked.

“How come I knew heard about this?”

“Your brother didn’t want anyone to find out he was helping a ‘fag’. Your dad would have gone apeshit if he found out my sexuality apparently, even though I still like women.”

“Yeah, he would have. Look, thanks for helping me out the other week. I don’t know what fuckin ‘Banger’ would have done if you weren’t there.”

“Don’t thank me. He’s a sick fuck. Just wish someone was there to help when he got me.”

“Wait what? He… raped you?” Mickey softly asked as he stomach turned in disgust. He wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask a question like that or not. If someone asked him that he’d flip the fuck out and possibly break their bones.

“It was a long time ago, don’t worry about it. You got him back for the both of us. Anyway,” Joaquin abruptly said, changing the conversation so he doesn’t have to think about all the horrible, traumatic things he’d been through, “thanks for offering to stay with your sister.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t bang her or I’ll kick your fucking head in. GOT IT?”

“Can’t promise nothing.” He joked.

“Ha-ha very funny, asshole.”

“Wait, why can’t I just stay with you? I don’t mind a bit of gay action going on, you know that.”

“Nah I know it’s just… I’ll probably still be… here. With fuckin heckle and jeckle back there.”

He slid off his bed then climbed up so he was hanging off the rails of Mickey’s. “Ay don’t say stupid shit. You’ll win this. Okay?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Mickey agreed although it wasn’t that convincing.

“You will. Stop doubting yourself. “The sounds of keys unlocking the main door of the cell block distracted them from their conversation. “Alright, now get your stupid ass up. Got some shit to do.”

Mickey dragged himself out of bed with a sigh and huge eye roll, “You do realize who the boss is here right?” He warned as he grabbed his toothbrush and clean jumpsuit.

“Please, nobody’s the boss of me.”

“Keep it up Joaquin and you’ll be the one getting jumped.”

“Funny guy aren’t ya?” He jested while watching the younger man brush his teeth. Mickey shot him a serious look which made him debate whether he’s actually joking or not. “Wait, you were joking, right? Mickey? You were kidding. Mick. Mickey?!”

* * *

They knew where he was going to be. Every morning like clockwork he would eat two trays of the shitty breakfast food in the cafeteria, take forever actually eating it, then steal people’s jello. Just like he did all those years ago. Some old routine, same old pattern just a different facility. Kind of pathetic when you think about it. Mickey filled his tray with burnt toast and under-cooked eggs while his men spread out across the room, getting into position to attack at his signal. Each guy had shives and a tin of spray paint to cover the cameras and there was only one guard in the room so that problem could easily be taken care of.

He turned to his left and Joaquin was in position – acting casual as planned – then he turned to his right and found the guy he’d been aching to feel bouncing off his fist all week long. He prowled over to the table in the far right corner, carrying his food, growing angrier and angrier as he strolled closer and closer to this guy. The tray made a loud thud as it dropped to the table, unfortunately not startling him as expected.

“Hey… Mick. How’s that jello?” Mickey asked sarcastically as he stole his jello – finally getting his payback from all those years ago. Mick was an inmate he knew a long, long time ago; way back when he was in juvie. He may have beat him up for stealing his jello but come on, jello is jello.

“Mickey. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Cut the shit asshole.” Cursed Mickey as he started eating the other man’s food, “I know it was you.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He denied with a condescending smirk, “Cake?”

“Don’t play fucking dumb.”

“How’s your day been, huh? How many heads you smacked in?”

“You really wanna do this? Really?”

“What do you mean? We’re just having a friendly chat.”

“Why did you do it?” He asked while slowly placing the cup and spoon on the table. “What, he wouldn’t give you his fucking jello?”

“Maybe.” The bigger man shrugged, “Or maybe I did it to get to you.”

“How the fuck would it get to me?”

“Look at yourself. You’re losing your shit. And why? Over some guy, you never met, never spoken to.”

“So it was you?”

“You used to be me, remember? Back in those days when you didn’t give a shit about anything or anyone. The fuck happened to you? You’ve gone soft.”

“I ain’t fuckin soft, bitch. You see that guy over there?” Mickey whispered, nodding towards Joaquin across the room, leaning against the wall, “and that one over there?” He grinned while glancing in the other direction to an inmate standing close behind one of the other man’s crew – ready to attack on command. “oh and that guy standing behind you. You think I’m soft?” He bellowed with wide eyes and nostrils flared, “Make your move, see how far you get. Then you’ll see how soft I’m not!”

“Just like you, huh? Get your little playthings to do the handy work for ya.” Mickey shot him a dark, threatening stare which made Mick start talking, despite trying to act oblivious. “I saw you in the hall that day, the day of the riot. You had blood all over you, literally saturated in it. I couldn’t tell if it was yours or someone else’s. You looked lost and scared. Fucking pathetic little top-dog aye?”

“Fuck you!”

“And then you looked at him. You looked at him like he was the last anchor linking you to this world even if you didn’t know him. You looked at him like he was a best friend or better yet a brother.” He smiled as he spoke like this speech was giving him some kind of fucked- up satisfaction… “So I stabbed him, and I stabbed him again and again and again. The look on your face as he died in your arms was priceless. I loved it, and I’d do it again!”

Mickey leaped forward in an instant, knocking his chair over to grip his face and press a sharp plastic fork firmly against his neck. It pierced through the first layer of skin as he pushed it further into his jugular hoping he would fight back and defend himself, but he didn’t. He just sat there eating his cake like it wasn’t even happening, like Mickey wasn’t even there – which of course made the brunette even angrier.

“Ay, sit down.” A guard with a nasty mustache said without worrying too much like he didn’t care at all.

“Ooo be careful there.” The man finally spoke with a mouthful of food, “Don’t wanna get in trouble now do ya? You see those men with the tattoo’s in the corners? They hate you just as much as I do, so what do you think’s gonna happen if I just…” He glanced down at his hand grasping the plastic knife on his tray.

“A plastic knife? Really?”

“Better than a fork.”

“Who said it’s the only weapon I bought to this showdown?”

“MILKOVICH, SIT THE FUCK DOWN!” One guard ordered, appearing out of nowhere as he clasped his gun holster.

“My numbers are better than yours. My men are scattered out throughout this room. So fucking try me! They’ll take down your boys like flies, bitch!”

“You think because you took down Malakai that you just… become the king? You have to work harder than that. If you don’t, you waste away, and you Mickey, you’re wasting away faster than any of them yet.”

“The fuck are you talking about?!”

“The inmates, they’re already looking for another leader. What did you think was gonna happen? You rule this fucker forever? You’re lucky you even lasted this long. Banger lasted years because he killed anyone in his way, but you? You’re a different kind of guy. You try to do right so no one at home finds out. You’re a ticking time bomb Milkovich. I’m just here to help it along.”

“MILKOVICH!” A hoarse voice spoke, “Come with me.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll finish this later.” He smirked as he dropped the fork with a scowl.

“Can’t wait.”

The brunette flipped his tray onto his enemy then picked up the rest of his jello with a complacent smile. He followed the governor out of the room, Joaquin following close behind him until they found themselves outside of the strip search room with the guards standing around them.

“The fuck is this? I don’t have a visitor until later today.”

“Just get in.”

He rolled his eyes while undressing, then rolled his eyes again when they checked literally every spot for drugs or weapons he could be hiding. Thank god he passed his shit to his cellie in the hall.

“Having fun?”

“Get dressed.”

He turned to the table to find his regular clothes instead of his prison uniform – the clothes he was wearing when he turned himself in. “Wait, what? What is this? The trial isn’t for another two days.”

“Get dressed, I won’t ask you again Mikhailo.”

_What the fuck is going on? The fuck is this? Was the trial re-scheduled? Is this just some random spot check? Fuckin thorough one. Are they allowed to do this? Should I tell my lawyer?_

His clothes smelt of cigarette’s, a little sweat and alcohol, but most of all his clothes smelt of Ian. That small hint of shampoo was him. The scent of masculinity was him. The pungent sweet odor was him, and he couldn’t help but smile uncontrollably when he smelt sex all over. Fuck he misses him. He’s seen him almost every day but he still misses him.

Once he was dressed they escorted him to the infirmary where a blonde nurse wearing a shit load of make-up was waiting there for him. “So, you gonna tell me what this is for?” 

“Drug test, hold out your arm.”

“What? Why? I’m not a user.”

“Well, we’ll find that out soon enough, won’t we? Now hold out your arm please.”

With a sigh, he held out his right arm where she started cleaning his skin. “Do you know where they’re taking me? They aren’t telling me shit.”

“I don’t. Sorry to ruin your plans to charm it out of me.”

“Wasn’t my plan. I don’t like taco.”

“Sausage?” She asked without judgment and Mickey just shrugged his shoulders, feeling prouder than he’s ever been. “Confident one aren’t ya?”

“Not really.”

He wasn’t sure why they needed these tests because he had absolutely no history of being an addict, but they weren’t giving him any answers, so he shut up and let it happen. Twenty long minutes later they confirmed that he had no trace of any type of drug in his system and he was good to go. But go where? They walked him the whole way to the visitor’s room where Joaquin wasn’t allowed to go any further so they fist-bumped goodbye then went their separate ways – not knowing that this could be the last time they see each other. No one was giving him answers, not from the strip search room to the infirmary, to the visitor’s desk and even once they got outside, in the free world where the guards come in and out of the prison.

_What  the fuck am I doing here? I’m not even cuffed or chained, the fuck? The main security door is only like, fuck what is that? A hundred meters away from me, maybe, and they’re just going to put me out in the open like that? Directly in front of  i t ,  knowing that I could make it and climb over that wall if I really wanted to. Knowing that I’ve escaped before. Is this some fucked up test? Are they waiting for a transport van to take me to court?_

“Okay, this whole charade is getting fuckin boring. Tell me where we’re going.”

“We aren’t going anywhere.” One of them finally spoke as he lit a cigarette.

_The fuck?_

“So what are we doing out here?”

“Hey, Mick!” Mandy gushed, popping out of nowhere alongside Ian, Iggy, and Hermione.

“What the fuck? What is going on? Why are you all here?” Confused was an understatement, he was utterly baffled staring blankly at his loved ones.

“They haven’t told you?” Asked a puzzled Ian while he strode across the parking lot to finally hug in in the free world.

“Told me what?”

"You've been exonerated, Mickey!" Ian beamed as he wrapped him up in his arms and spin him around like the happiest man on earth.

After he let him go, Mickey was extremey confused, like eyebrow-raising confused and looking for any further explanation. "The fuck you talking about?"

"Hermoine had been working on this the second she was handed your case." Mandy started explaining while Hermoine smiled proudly behind her. “There were some problems with your original trial…”

“It seems the judge was having an affair with Sammi’s attorney during that period. That contradicted most of the evidence because it could have been mishandled or faked. On top of that Ian’s sister- “

“Half-sister,” Ian interrupted.

“Right, half-sister. She changed her statement, so the judge, a new qualified one, threw out the case and dropped all charges against you.”

“Dr-Dropped all my… what?”

“Yup.” Ian smiled, leaning down to kiss Mickey’s cheek. “Even your escaping charges. Your record is completely wiped clean.”

“What do you mean, dropped all my charges? Wha-what does… the fuck?” Mickey stuttered, completely understanding but still not processing.

“It means you’re free Mick.” Ian and Mandy cheered with nothing but happiness, while the redhead entwined their fingers together, “You’re free!”


End file.
